Urban Legend Tricks!
by Yagitarou Arisa
Summary: Update chapter 10! Trik sederhana Urband Legend untuk menakut-nakuti! Need more review to update! Warning inside! Ehm, check this out! SORRY FOR THE TYPO(S)! Enjoy the last chapter! REVIEW, PLEASE!
1. Chapter 1

**Urband** **Legend**

Warning : AU, OOC, OOT, Urband Legend, horror gagal, Analisa berantakan!

Summary : Trik sederhana + Urband Legend untuk menakut-nakuti! Bad Summary! Warning inside! Ehm, check this out! Don't forget to review!

(Kagamine Len = Kousaragi Len)

Don't Like Don't Read!

Happy Reading! ^v^

.

.

BRAK!

Jendela kelas 1-A digeser kasar oleh seorang pemuda berambut pirang madu yang baru saja masuk kelas lewat jendela itu.

Seluruh orang dalam kelas itu melotot ke arah si pemuda sementara yang dipelototi cuma nyengir sambil garuk-garuk kepala dan pasang wajah watados.

Dia menengok ke arah kelas, tak ada guru killer itu di kelasnya. Dia menghela napas lega dan duduk di bangkunya.

"Len, apa kau tahu kalau hari Meiko-sensei absen?" tanya Kagene Rei yang duduk di belakangnya. Pemuda yang dipanggil Len itu pun menggeleng.

"Mana aku tahu. Kemarin 'kan aku bolos tiga jam pelajaran pertama."

Pemuda berambut hitam itu menepuk jidat. "Berhentilah masuk ke dalam kelas dengan cara masuk lewat jendela, Kousaragi Len."

"Dengar kata temanmu itu, idiot." timpal siswi yang duduk di sebelahnya.

"Siapa yang kau panggil idiot, pendek?" balas Len. Rei kembali duduk di bangkunya dan memasang headset untuk menutup telinganya.

'Oh, kapan mereka berdua akur dan nggak teriak-teriak saling meledek kayak tarzan?' gumam Rei.

"Ha, pendek kok ngomong pendek? Nggak tahu malu." Rin balik meledek.

"Bocah songong!"

"Otak kosong!"

"Cebol!"

"Otak o'on maksimal!"

"Rata!" Apaan tuh yang rata?

"Tukang cari perhatian!"

"Idiot!"

Len pun duduk di bangkunya, mengeluarkan bukunya dan kacamatanya.

"Ha, rupanya Kousaragi Len gagal membalas ledekanku. Fufufu." Rin tertawa sarkastik. Len tak peduli dan terus saja menulis soal yang ada di papan tulis itu.

"Heh, Kagamine, pinjam buku dong. Aku nggak bisa lihat soalnya dengan jelas."

Rin menengok ke arah sumber suara. Disitu Len berdiri mengulurkan tangan kanannya yang diperban.

"Bisakah kau bilang 'tolong'?"

Len mendelik. "Tolong, Kagamine-san."

Rin memberikan bukunya dan menatap Len yang kembali duduk di bangkunya. Rin menatap Len cukup lama.

Rin membenamkan wajahnya pada mejanya. "Kau lupa denganku, Len." gumamnya.

"Lupa? Memangnya sebelum ini kita pernah kenal?"

Rin terlonjak. Len menatap Rin bingung. Buku matematikanya sudah kembali ke mejanya.

"Makasih bukunya," ucap Len sambil berjalan balik ke bangkunya. "Oh ya, emangnya kita pernah kenal sebelum ini?"

"Nggak," jawab Rin lemas. "Kau bisa nulis dengan tanganmu yang diperban?"

Len mengangkat tangannya yang diperban lalu meringis. "Aku pake tangan kiri buat nulis."

Rin menatap Len yang sesekali mengusap tangannya yang diperban. Kasihan juga. Rin ingin bertanya darimana pemuda yang (anehnya) mirip dengannya itu mendapatkan luka di balik perban itu. Tapi Rin masih gengsi.

Kousaragi Len dan Kagamine Rin seringkali bertengkar namun tak jarang mereka berdua akur mengingat Rin yang sangat pintar di bagian akademis dan Len kurang dalam akademis. Rin (anehnya) tak pernah keberatan mengajari pemuda berambut pirang madu itu, sekalipun pemuda itu selalu saja menanyakan hal yang sama padanya.

.

.

.

Lagi-lagi Len menghabiskan jam istirahatnya dengan membaca. Dia memaju-mundurkan bukunya karena mata kanannya yang minus satu. Kalian tanya kenapa mata kirinya tidak disebutkan?

Karena mata kiri Len sudah tidak bisa dipakai melihat alias buta. Bola mata kiri Len memang masih sewarna dengan mata kanannya tapi karena perbuatan seseorang lah maka mata kiri Len tidak bisa dipakai melihat.

Len menutup bukunya dan melihat sekelilingnya. Kosong. Teman-teman sekelasnya mungkin berada di kantin atau di perpustakaan.

Dia menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran kursi dan meringis.

"Uhh, kapan beresnya sih perihnya. Aduh.." Len mengusap punggungnya.

"Kau kenapa?" Rin yang tiba-tiba datang bertanya. Dia menyedot jus jeruk kemasannya sambil duduk di bangkunya.

"Nggak kenapa-napa." jawab Len sambil senyum-senyum nggak jelas.

Rin melongok ke arah punggung Len. Rin tak bisa melihat apa yang telah membuat pemuda yang duduk di bangku sampingnya meringis dari kemarin karena Len memakai sebuah t-shirt di balik kemejanya.

"Kagamine-san, bisa kau ajarkan aku tentang ini?" Len tiba-tiba sudah ada di depan Rin sambil menyodorkan bukunya. "Aku nggak ngerti-ngerti."

Rin mengambil buku Len dan melihat halaman yang ditanyakan Len.

"Ini 'kan sudah kubahas 20 kali, Len."

"Aku nggak ngerti."

"Ini 'kan pelajaran waktu zaman SMP."

"Aku nggak ingat." Len nyengir.

Rin mulai mengajarinya lagi.

"Kau paham?" tanya Rin setelah panjang lebar mengajari Len.

"Aku hanya perlu menyamakan variabel dan mengganti ruanya saja, 'kan?" Len merangkum penjelasan Rin. Rin mengangguk.

"Ingatlah, pelajaran yang kuajarkan ini dengan otak payahmu itu." Rin menyentil sudut kening Len. Len mengaduh sambil mengusap sudut keningnya yang disentil, membuat rambut depan cowok berkuncir itu acak-acakan.

Sekilas, Rin melihat ada lingkaran abstrak berwarna biru keunguan.

"Jidatmu kenapa?" tanya Rin sambil menyingkirkan rambut yang menghalangi lingkaran abstrak itu.

"Kejedut tiang listrik, hehehe.."

Rin tahu Len bohong. Rin mampu membaca ekspresi seseorang dengan baik.

"Bohong."

"Se-serius, hehehe."

"Tolong, jangan bohong padaku, Len. Kau membohongi orang yang salah," Rin menarik tangan Len. "Ikut aku ke UKS."

"Nga-ngapain?"

"Mengobati jidatmu yang kusentil-lah? Apalagi?"

"Tapi 'kan bentar lagi masuk."

Rin melepaskan tangannya dari Len. "Pulang sekolah kau harus menceritakannya padaku. Jangan berbohong."

'Jangan berbohong.' kalimat itu menggema di kepala Len. Ingatan Len saat SD dulu kembali.

"Rinny?"

Rin berbalik, mengulas senyumnya. "Akhirnya ingat juga, Lenny."

Len menarik pita putih di kepala Rin. "Ini pita dariku?"

Wajah Rin memerah. "Iya."

Len tertawa. "Hebat juga masih bisa dijaga pemberianku."

"Memangnya kau? Coba, mana cincin yang kuberikan?"

Len mengeluarkan kalung dari dalam kemejanya. Kalung dengan cincin logam mengkilap berukir yang dulu diberikan Rin saat mereka berpisah. "Ini, 'kan?"

Rin tersenyum dan meninju lengan Len pelan. Len meringis.

"Kau mudah sekali meringis? Kau kenapa sih?"

"Dibilang nggak apa-apa."

Bel pun berbunyi.

"Ayo masuk!" ajak Len.

Rin mengangguk dan berjalan masuk ke dalam kelas diikuti anggota kelas yang lain.

.

.

.

Sepulang sekolah, Len yang saat itu mau langsung pulang dicegat oleh seorang siswi dari kelas lain.

"Kousaragi-san, aku butuh bantuanmu." kata siswi itu sambil menarik tangan Len yang diperban. Len meringis namun siswi itu tak mau melepaskan tangannya.

"Len, tunggu aku!" Rin berlari mengejar Len yang ditarik oleh siswi berambut golden blonde yang diikat satu ke samping itu.

Rin menarik tangan siswi itu. "Ano, bisa lepas tangan Kousaragi-kun?"

"Apa hakmu?"

"Kau menarik tangannya yang sakit."

Siswi menengok ke belakang dan melihat Len menggigit bibir bawahnya untuk menahan sakit. Siswi melepaskan tangannya pada tangan Len. "Go-gomenasai."

"Daijoubu.." Len menjawab lemas. "Jadi, ada apa?"

"Aku ingin kau mencari siapa pelaku pencurian senar piano di ruang musik. Ketua kedisplinan sudah mencari tapi gagal. Aku sebagai OSIS mulai bosan dengan laporan anggota klub musik."

Rin menganalisa setiap ucapan dan perubahan wajah siswi itu.

'Dia jujur.' ucap Rin dalam hati.

"Bolehkah aku membantu?" tanya Rin.

"Jika kau punya insting atau kemampuan hebat atau pernah masuk camp militer, aku mengizinkanmu," jawab siswi itu. "Oh ya, aku lupa memperkenalkan diri. Namaku Akita Neru, kelas 2-B."

"Aku Kagamine Rin, sekelas dengan Kousaragi-kun."

"Baiklah, ayo ikut aku ke ruang musik."

.

.

.

Koridor menuju ruang musik sangatlah sepi. Ada sensasi-sensasi menyeramkan saat melalui koridor ini.

"Siapa yang sedang memainkan Cho-pin? Aku baru tahu ada pianis hebat di sekolah ini?" komentar Rin begitu suara dentingan piano memainkan sebuah lagu.

Lagu pun berubah kembali. Lagu dengan nada menyeramkan. Neru menutup telinganya dan berlari menuju ruang musik. Len dan Rin ikut berlari di belakang Neru.

"Hentikan lagu itu, sialan!" teriak Neru sambil menendang pintu ruang musik. Lagu berhenti. Neru menyapu pandangannya pada ruang musik.

Kosong. Tak ada siapapun disana.

Rin dan Len yang baru sampai melihat Neru yang gemetar hebat di depan pintu itu.

"Tidak ada siapa-siapa." kata Rin sambil berjalan masuk ke dalam ruang musik, nggak takut sama sekali.

Neru kabur. Meninggalkan Rin dan Len yang masih menyelidiki piano misterius itu.

Rin memeriksa semua sudut piano itu. Rin meregangkan jari-jarinya dan mulai menekan tuts-tuts piano. Rin yang saat SMP dulu sempat menjadi pianis hapal dengan sangat kuat partitur nada lagu 'Cho-pin'.

Tiba-tiba Rin menghentikan permainan pianonya. Rin balik menekan tuts-tuts sebelumnya, mengulang di nada yang sama.

"Nadanya sumbang, Rin," kata Len sambil menyangga penutup piano dengan sanggaanya. "Senarnya kendur dan beberapa hilang."

"Apa kau melihat ada piano lain di ruangan ini?" tanya Rin. Len menggeleng.

"Menurutmu, suara piano barusan sebelum kita masuk ke sini berasal dari semacam player dengan synethizer?" Len giliran mengajukan pendapatnya.

"Coba periksa active speaker-nya."

Len memeriksa active speaker yang dipasang di setiap sudut atas tembok dan menggeleng. "Nggak ada yang nyala."

Len meloncat dan berjalan menuju pintu keluar ruang musik diekori Rin.

BLAM! Pintu ruang musik tiba-tiba tertutup.

"Len.." ucap Rin takut. Rin menggenggam tangan Len. Mereka berjalan mundur takut-takut.

'Ane wa chi wo haku, imouto wa hikaku

Kawaii tomino wa tama wo haku

Hitori jihoku no ochiyu tomino,

jigoku kurayami hana mo naki'

Rin dan Len melotot. Orang gila mana yang mau membaca..

Tomino's Hell dengan suara selantang itu?

Bulu kuduk mereka berdua berdiri. Tak ada jendela dan pintu tertutup secara tiba-tiba.

'Muchi no shubusa ga ki ni kakaru'

Pembacaan puisi itu terus berlanjut, hanya ada suara lantang tanpa ada orang.

Mereka hanya pernah mendengar jika orang yang membacakan puisi Tomino's Hell dengan suara lantang bakal dapat bencana. Tapi bagaimana nasib orang yang mendengarkannya?

Rin menarik ponselnya, mencoba memanggil seseorang. Tapi niatannya terhalang saat tulisan 'No Service' tertulis di layar ponsel flip-nya itu.

Mereka berdua hanya bisa mengeratkan genggaman, berdoa dalam hati, sambil mencoba membuka pintu.

'Jigoku gozarabumo de kitetamore

Hari no oyama tomebari wo

Akai tomehari date niwa sasanu

Kawaii tomino no mejirushini.'

Akhirnya, puisi itu selesai dibacakan. Rin dan Len mendesah napas lega.

'SSSZZZZZHHHHH'

Itu suara noise..

Rin dan Len saling berpandangan, ini pasti ulah jahil seseorang.

"Kalian ngapain disini? Pacaran?" tanya Al-sensei, guru musik.

"Enak saja. Apa wajah kami ini seperti orang pacaran?!" balas Rin ketus. Al-sensei mengedikkan bahu tak peduli dan berjalan kembali menuju gedung utama.

"Pastikan bahwa kalian tidak terkunci lagi disitu. Pintunya rusak dan hati-hati soal tekanan udaranya. Juga cepatlah pulang!"

"Terkunci?" Rin dan Len mengucapkan kata yang sama berbarengan.

Rin keluar dari ruang musik dan menutup pintu.

"Heh, kau mau mengunciku disini?!" seru Len dari dalam ruang musik.

"Len, coba buka pintunya dari dalam!" perintah Rin.

"Nggak bisa! Kau sudah tahu sendiri, 'kan?!"

Rin membuka pintunya, mendorongnya sampai membentuk sudut siku-siku. Rin membiarkan pintu itu tak disentuh siapapun dan pintu itu bergerak dengan sendirinya untuk bersatu kembali dengan kusen pintu. Rin menahannya.

"Seperti pintu kulkas," ucap Len disambut anggukan Rin. "Hey, apa ini?"

Rin menengok ke arah benda yang ditunjuk Len. Dia menarik tali tipis yang melingkar pada gagang pintu itu. "Senar piano."

"Lihat-lihat apa yang kutemukan disini," ucap Len sambil meyeringai. "Paku yang dibengkokkan."

Banyak sekali paku yang dipasang bengkok di sepanjang sudut tembok. Rin dan Len menyeringai.

"Ini pasti pengait untuk mengatur agar senar pianonya tetap pada jalannya." analisa Rin.

"Coba lihat dimana berakhirnya paku itu," Len menyibakkan tirai panggung ruang musik selebar-lebarnya. Terlihat sebuah speaker ukuran raksasa yang dilengkapi dengan synethizer. "Mereka menggunakan senar piano untuk membuat jebakan. Seakan-akan puisi Tomino's Hell juga mengundang celaka bagi pendengarnya."

"Maksudnya?"

Len memanjat ke atas panggung dan mengambil sesuatu lalu meloncat.

SRETTT! Len menarik senar piano yang dihubungkan dengan sebuah roll film zaman dulu. "Trik sederhana. Kau mengerti maksudku, 'kan?"

Rin berpikir sekejap dan mengangguk. "Aku mengerti!"

"Coba jelaskan."

"Orang itu menalikan senar piano yang sudah disambungkan-sambungkan sampai berapa belas meter ke pintu dengan model seperti pintu kulkas ini dan mengatur kabelnya agar tetap tak kelihatan dengan merapatakannya dengan tembok dan menjaganya dengan paku yang dibengkokkan.

"Orang itu memasang senarnya dengan roll film kolot ini agar saat roll ini berputar, tali akan semakin terus tertarik dan tertarik sampai putus dan menyebabkan pintu tertutup karena tak ada yang menjaga pintu tetap terbuka juga karena tekanan udara yang kuat pada pintunya. Orang itu sengaja membuat tali agak panjang agar pintu leluasa dibuka dan roll film tetap berjalan meskipun pintu tak dibuka.

"Roll film ini akan tetap berputar selama ada listrik. Sekalipun tidak diproyeksikan dengan proyektor tapi jika roll film ini disambungkan dengan active speaker, roll ini akan memutar gulungan dan speaker akan mengeluarkan suara gulungan itu. Di dalam roll film itu mungkin berisi rekaman Cho-pin dan puisi Tomino's Hell."

Len mengacak rambut Rin. "Masih pintar rupanya." Rin tersenyum.

"Bisa kupastikan orang yang mencuri senar piano adalah orang yang sama dengan orang yang melakukan trik ini." lanjut Len.

"Well, well, kemampuan kalian memang sama tingkatannya. Padahal sudah kubikin rapi-rapi jebakannya." ucap seseorang yang berdiri depan pintu. Dia mengenakan seragam berwarna biru kehitaman berbeda dengan Rin dan Len yang mengenakan seragam berwarna berwarna biru dongker. Rambut cowok itu ditutupi sebuah topi. Cowok itu menundukkan kepalanya agar matanya tak terlihat. Dari gelagat dan ucapannya, bisa dipastikan cowok inilah pelakunya.

"Kau lah pelakunya!" ucap Rin.

"Haha, benar sekali aku pelakunya." jawab cowok itu.

"Kau bukan siswa disini! Siapa namamu?!" Len bertanya galak.

"Kau tak perlu tahu namaku," sekali lagi cowok itu menjawab dengan suara kalem. "Aku adalah titisan Arséne Lupin."

Sejurus kemudian, cowok itu menghilang.

"Ayo pulang, Rin! Biarkan saja ruangan ini seperti ini."

"Cowok tadi gimana?"

"Dia pasti akan muncul lagi. Lihat saja."

To Be Continued.

.

.

.

.


	2. Chapter 2 : Kleenex

**Urband** **Legend**

Warning : AU, OOC, OOT, Urband Legend, horror gagal, Analisa berantakan!

Summary : Trik sederhana + Urband Legend untuk menakut-nakuti! Bad Summary! Warning inside! Ehm, check this out! Don't forget to review!

For note : (Kagamine Len = Kousaragi Len)

Don't Like Don't Read!

Happy Reading! ^v^

* * *

"Hei, hei, kau tahu tidak misteri Tomino's Hell yang ada di ruang musik sudah dipecahkan lhooo.." ujar seorang siswi di pagi hari. Pagi-pagi udah ngegosip.

"Biar kutebak pasti sama si Kousaragi anak kelas 1-A itu, 'kan?"

Cewek yang mulai menggosip itu menjetikkan jarinya. "Betul sekali. Tapi sekarang dia dibantu dengan temen ceweknya. Katanya sih, temen sekelasnya."

Rin yang berjalan di belakang cewek-cewek itu pun cuma tertawa kecil.

DUG! Len datang dan langsung menyenggol Rin. Rin hampir saja tersungkur, untung saja dia bisa jaga keseimbangan.

"Ohayou," sapa Len sambil senyum tanpa dosa.

"Ohayou," sahutnya. "Tumben datang pagi. Ada angin apa?"

"Ada angin sepoi-sepoi," jawab Len bernada ketus tapi bercanda. Rin mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Jangan marah dong, Rin. Kita 'kan udah temenan dari kecil. Masa' begitu aja kau manyun."

Rin menyentil jidat Len lagi. Masih ada lingkaran abstrak berwarna ungu disana. "Kau nggak mengompres jidatmu?"

"Aduh, aku lupa!"

Rin tahu kalau Len bohong.

"Kapan kau akan berhenti berbohong?"

"Aih, aku ketahuan, 'ya? Kau itu seperti lie detector, Rin."

"Aku bisa melihat dan mendengar apapun kebohongan yang disembunyikan. Aku ini lie detector versi manusia."

"Ya, kau itu lie detector. Tapi kau tak akan berbunyi 'bip', mengeluarkan lampu berwarna merah dan menyetrum orang yang berbohong." ucap Len lalu tertawa. Rin meninju lengan Len. Len menjerit tertahan.

"Da-daijoubu ka?" tanya Rin khawatir. Len mengangguk, masih mengigit bibir bawahnya dan mengusap lengan yang ditinju Rin.

Rin menyingkirkan tangan Len dari lengannya.

"Tanganmu berdarah!" seru Rin. Rin segera menarik Len menuju sekolah mereka. Rin membawa Len ke ruang UKS.

Ruangan dengan nuansa putih itu tak ada menjaga. Penjaga UKS mungkin belum datang.

"Duduk disana!" suruh Rin sambil menunjuk sebuah kursi. Len segera duduk di kursi itu sebelum Rin menggunakan cara lain. Yah, cewek itu benar-benar peduli sama Len yang notabenenya adalah teman terdekatnya saat TK sampai SD dulu.

"Gah, dikunci!" Rin mencopot jepit rambutnya dan menancapkannya pada lubang kunci. Dia memutar-mutar jepitnya dan sejurus kemudian lemari obat itu terbuka. Rin mengambil P3K dan berjalan kembali menuju tempat duduk Len.

Rin menggulung lengan kemeja Len yang terkena rembesan darah. Manik yang sewarna dengan langit itu pun membulat.

"Apa yang terjadi padamu, Len?" tanya Rin masih shock saat melihat luka sayatan menganga yang dibiarkan begitu saja, hanya diperban dengan perban bekas.

"Eh, aku.." Len kebingungan untuk menyusun-nyusun kalimatnya.

"Jangan bohong!" sambar Rin.

Len mendesah napas. Matanya yang sewarna dengan Rin itu memancarkan sorot sedih.

"Semua ini ulah orang tuaku, lebih tepatnya ayahku," Len mulai bercerita. "Ayahku masih menyalahkanku soal kematian Kaa-san sembilan tahun lalu. Berapa ribu kali pun aku menjelaskan, Tou-san nggak mau ngerti. Dia sering mabuk dan berjudi, kalau dia kalah aku akan menjadi sasaran libasan, tendangan, dan pukulannya. Yah, aku merasa beruntung mempunyai kecepatan kaki luar biasa."

"Sembilan tahun lalu?"

"Kau ingat tidak kasus bunuh diri ramai-ramai dari atas toserba di pusat kota? Aku yang pelupa saja ingat!"

"Oh, aku ingat! Aksi bunuh diri massal dengan cara terjun dari atap toserba tiap bulan April, 'kan?!"

Len mengangguk. "Tou-san menganggap bahwa aku penyebab Kaa-san bunuh diri. Aku cukup menerima alasan itu karena saat TK dulu 'kan aku beda dengan yang lain. Sama sepertimu."

"Dari nada bicaramu, kurasa kau tidak berbohong." Rin menjawab sambil membalut lengan Len dengan perban baru.

"Memang tidak kok,"

"Tapi kurasa alasan ibumu itu bunuh diri itu tak masuk akal."

"Itu yang kupikirkan," sahut Len. "Tapi 'kan alasan orang itu bermacam-macam mulai dari yang normal sampai yang tidak normal pun bisa dijadikan alasan."

Rin mengangguk pelan. "Pernah mencoba memecahkan kasusnya?"

"Nggak pernah kepikiran. Lagipula, toserba tempat Kaa-san bunuh diri udah diganti sama departement store yang jauh lebih besar dan tinggi."

"Dimana lagi lukanya?" tanya Rin sambil mengurai lengan baju Len yang tadi digulungnya. "Kau pasti punya banyak luka, 'kan? Mumpung masih ada setengah jam lagi sebelum bel masuk berbunyi.

Len melepas kemejanya dan menaikkan t-shirt-nya. Wajah Rin memerah.

"Lukanya banyak di punggung. Serius kau mau lihat? Mengerikan lhoo.." Len membalikkan badannya, memperlihatkan punggungnya yang penuh dengan bekas libasan berwarna biru keunguan dengan sedikit darah.

"Len, ini namanya penganiyaan!" seru Rin yang justru ngilu sendiri melihat luka di tubuh sahabat masa kecilnya itu. "Kau harus melaporkannya pada polisi!"

"Aku nggak bisa melakukan itu. Aku sudah janji sama Kaa-san untuk memperbaiki kelakukaan Tou-san."

Rin tiba-tiba memeluk Len. "Ini pasti berakhir."

"Aku tahu." jawab Len.

Rin melepas pelukannya dan mulai mengobati punggung Len yang terluka itu. Len tidak banyak meringis saat cream dingin itu menyapu lukanya yang nyaris berwarna hitam itu.

"Len," panggil Rin.

"..."

"Len," panggil Rin lagi. Dia mengguncang tubuh sahabtnya itu.

"Zzzzz.." Len rupanya tertidur. Len memang tak sanggup menghadapi suasana diam barang sepuluh menit. Lima menit saja diam atau tak yang mengajaknya berbicara maka dia akan tertidur dengan sendirinya. Rin tersenyum kecil saat melihat bagaimana ekspresi polos Len saat tertidur itu.

.

.

.

* * *

Rin merapikan peralatan P3K-nya. Punggung Len sudah diperban dan kening Len sudah dikompres. Bel masuk berbunyi sejam yang lalu. Ini pertama kalinya Rin bolos. Kalau Len sih biasanya akan masuk saat jam keempat atau jam kelima. Jadi, kelas pasti tak akan kebingungan mencarinya. Sementara Rin, ini pengalaman pertama baginya. Lagipula, sekolahnya menganut sistem yang berbeda dengan sekolah lain yaitu, selama masih berprestasi tak akan ada hukuman. Beruntunglah seorang Kousaragi Len masuk sekolah seperti ini.

Rin menyampirkan kemeja Len pada punggung cowok itu dan menunggu cowok itu bangun.

.

.

.

.

Rin dan Len berlari cepat menuju kelasnya.

"Ini jam pelajaran keempat!" seru Rin sambil menyamai kecepatannya dengan lari Len.

"Sekarang pelajaran siapa?!"

"Meiko-sensei!"

"Lagi?!"

"Tiga pertemuan seminggu!"

"Potong jalan lewat ruang sastra."

"Un!"

Rin dan Len berbelok menuju ruang sastra yang kosong.

"GYAAA!"

Terdengar suara teriakan seorang siswi.

"Ruang komputer." kata Len sambil berbelok tajam menuju ruang komputer yang berada di sebelah ruang sastra. Rin mengikuti.

Len menggeser pintu ruang komputer dengan kencang. Dia jatuh berlutut, capek.

"Ada.. apa?" tanya Len ngos-ngosan.

"Iya, ada.. apa?" Rin mengulang pertanyaan yang sama.

"A-aku dapat sebuah e-mail." jawab cewek itu takut-takut.

"Siapa namamu?" tanya Rin.

"Namuku Safurani Miki." jawab cewek bernama kecil Miki itu. (Safurani diambil dari SF-A2 XD)

"E-mail seperti apa yang kau dapat?" Len bertanya lagi. Miki menyodorkan ponselnya.

Len membuka e-mail yang ditunjuk Miki. "Ada lampirannya. Boleh kubuka?"

Miki mengangguk takut.

"Itu 'kan.." Rin mencoba mengingat lagu yang diputar dari ponsel Miki.

"It's a Fine Day, lagu soundtrack iklan tissue kleenex yang terkutuk tahun 80-an."

Rin jadi heran, sebenarnya yang pelupa itu Rin atau Len?

"Siapa yang mengirim e-mail ini? Apa kau mengetahui siapa pengirimnya?" tanya Len sambil mengembalikan ponsel Miki.

"Tidak tahu. Tidak ada nama pengirim e-mail-nya."

DRRTTT... DDRTTTT...

Ponsel Miki bergetar. Rupanya sebuah e-mail baru masuk.

"Sepertinya yang mengirim lagu itu punya maksud tertentu. Mite!" Miki menunjukkan foto sebuah cermin. Di cermin tersebut terdapat bayangan benda jam yang menunjukkan pukul tujuh.

Rin dan Len berpandangan. Apa maksud semua ini?

"Kami harus kembali ke kelas. Jam istirahat nanti, kita akan mulai menyelidikinya." ucap Rin setelah sekian lama berpikir.

"A-arigatou."

"Douita. Kami kembali dulu. Jaa nee~" pamit Rin sambil menarik Len yang masih berpikir.

.

.

.

.

* * *

"Maaf, sensei! Kami terlambat!" ucap Rin ketika pintu kelas digesernya. Meiko-sensei yang sedang menjelaskan, kini mengalihkan pandangannya pada dua orang siswanya.

"Apa alasanmu, Kagamine-san, Kousaragi-kun?" tanya Meiko-sensei.

"Kami disuruh mengerjakan sesuatu di ruang komputer!" jawab Rin setengah bohong.

"Ehm, kalau begitu cepat duduk. Kita sedang membicarakan materi penting untuk ujian tengah semeseter nanti."

"Arigatou, sensei." Rin dan Len membungkuk lalu berjalan menuju bangku masing-masing.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Bel jam istrahat berbunyi, Rin dan Len menepati janjinya dan pergi ke ruang komputer.

"Kalian ngapain disini?!" tanya Dell-sensei, guru komputer galak. Laki-laki berumur 30 tahunan itu merupakan guru yang kurang disukai murid-muridnya karena Dell terlalu galak. Kini wajah guru komputer itu sedikit cerah.

"Keluar!" suruh Dell-sensei.

"Kami hanya menunggu teman kami." kata Rin menolak suruhan Dell-sensei.

"KELUAR!"

Len langsung menarik tangan Rin untuk keluar dari ruang komputer.

"Cih, guru yang satu itu sungguh menyebalkan." decih Len kesal.

"Kousaragi-kun!" panggil seseorang di belakang mereka. "Kousaragi-kun, matte kudasai!"

Len menghentikan langkah kakinya begitu juga Rin. Siswa laki-laki yang mungkin merupakan kakak kelasnya berhenti berlari di depannya. Len dan Rin meragukan laki-laki yang berlari ke arah mereka itu adalah kakak kelas mereka karena perawakan pemuda itu kecil dan wajahnya shota.

"Ada apa?" tanya Len.

"Miki. Ini soal Miki, bendahara OSIS." jawab siswa yang memakai name tag 'Utatane Piko' itu.

"Memangnya kenapa?" giliran Rin yang bertanya.

"Miki sudah tak ada di kelas dari jam pelajaran pertama sampai sekarang. Aku sudah mencarinya ke seluruh pelosok sekolah dan aku tak bisa menemukannya." jawab Piko.

DRTTT.. DRTTT.. DRRTTT... Ponsel ketiganya bergetar bersamaan. Len, Rin, dan Piko mengeluarkan ponsel masing-masing. Ketiganya mendapatkan sebuah e-mail misterius.

"Apaan sih e-mail ini?!" Rin menutup ponselnya kesal.

"Kau dapat apa? Kenapa sampai kesal gitu?" tanya Len.

"Ada orang yang mengirimiku e-mail. Katanya, 'jangan lakukan apa-apa'. Dia juga mengirimiku gambar cermin dan lagu kutukan itu."

"Aku juga dapat e-mail yang sama, umm.."

"Kagamine. Kagamine Rin." jawab Rin memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Sebenarnya apa maksud dari e-mail itu.." Len mengeluarkan pose berpikirnya.

'Mati, mati, semua yang dikutuk akan mati..' potongan lagu itu bergema di telinga Len. Len mengusap telinganya.

"Kami akan ikut mencari Safurani-san. Kalau begitu kami kembali ke kelas dulu."

"Aku mohon bantuannya, Kousaragi-kun, Kagamine-san."

"Ha'i!"

"Mata ashita ne."

"Mata ashita~"

.

.

.

* * *

Rin dan Len berjalan berkelliling dekat kantor utama.

"Bagaimana ini?! Uang kita dicuri!" ledakan teriakan Kepala Sekolah mengagetkan Rin dan Len yang kebetulan lewat. Tanpa niatan menguping, mereka menghentikan langkah mereka.

"Rekening sekolah kita dibobol seseorang. Bagaimana ini? Bagaimana jika pemerintah tahu kita menggunakan dana di luar batas?!"

Meja digebrak. Len segera menarik tangan Rin begitu mendengar kenop pintu di putar.

"Huh, hampir saja kita ketahuan tak sengaja menguping." ucap Len setelah mereka menemukan tempat yang bagus untuk bersembunyi.

"Tadi kepala sekolah bilang rekening sekolah dibobol?" Rin bertanya dan Len hanya mengangguk.

"Sedang apa kalian disini? Ini bukan wilayah siswa." Dell-sensei tiba-tiba datang dan menegur Rin dan Len.

"Eh, oh, kami kesini buat jalan-jalan. Gomen ne, sensei." Rin membungkuk minta maaf dan memberi isyarat pada Len untuk pergi.

"Gomen ne, sensei." ucap Len.

Setelah agak jauh Len membisiki sesuatu pada Rin.

"Rin, di ruang multimedia lantai 3 ada cermin besar?" tanya Len berbisik. Rin mengingat-ingat sebentar.

"Kalau nggak salah sih, ada. Emangnya kenapa?"

"Di ruang mana lagi yang ada cerminnya?"

"Toilet perempuan, ruang ganti perempuan, ruang ganti di audiotarium dan perempatan dekat ruang loker."

"Pulang sekolah nanti, setelah sekolah agak lengang, kita periksa seluruh cermin di sekolah ini." ucap Len pelan agar terdengar Rin. Mereka tak bisa berbisik-bisik lagi begitu memasuki koridor kelas satu yang sangat berisik.

"Kau mau masuk toilet perempuan?!" Rin histeris.

"Iya enggak lah, BaKagamine,"

Rin manyun, nggak terima marganya diejek.

"Aku akan mencari tahu siapa yang mengirim e-mail misterius itu di cafe internet dekat sekolah. Aku yakin Dell-sensei tak akan mengizinkanku menggunakan komputer sekolah."

"Uhm, baiklah kalau begitu."

Mereka pun kembali ke kelas. Di kelas itu ada beberapa siswi yang berkumpul sambil memakan bento mereka. Rin mengeluarkan bentonya.

"Rin-san! Ayo bergabung bersama kami." ajak siswi bernama Utane Uta atau yang sering dipanggil Defoko.

"Ha'i!" Rin menarik kursinya dan ikut bergabung bersama cewek-cewek itu.

Len mengeluarkan ponselnya dan mulai meneliti foto-foto yang di dapatkannya dari e-mail misterius itu. Matanya benar-benar butuh kacamata. Terlebih dia hanya melihat lewat sebelah matanya.

Melihat sahabat masa kecilnya itu sibuk menyipit-nyipitkan mata untuk melihat sesuatu, Rin menutup kotak bentonya dan meninggalkan kursinya untuk sementara.

Dia mengeluarkan sesuatu dari tasnya.

"Nih," Rin menyodorkan sebuah kotak berwarna kuning pada Len. Len menerima kotak itu dan siswi-siswi yang barusan menjadi teman makan Rin berbisik-bisik sambil cekikikan. Len membuka kotak berwarna kuning itu, ternyata isinya kacamata. "Mungkin lensanya nggak cocok. Minus mataku sudah berkurang minggu kemarin jadi aku nggak memerlukannya lagi."

Len memakai kacamata itu. Penglihatannya sekarang menjadi jelas. "Arigatou, Rinny~"

Siswi-siswi itu menahan diri untuk menjerit mendengar Len memanggil Rin dengan panggilan semanis itu.

"Untukmu saja." kata Rin sambil berjalan kembali ke meja tempatnya berkumpul bersama siswi-siswi itu dan melanjutkan acara makan bekalnya.

Defoko menyenggol tangan Rin. "Ada hubungan apa kau dengan Kousaragi-kun?" bisiknya.

"Hanya teman." jawab Rin.

"Nggak ada yang spesial tuh?" lanjut Kiku.

"Uhm, cuma sebatas teman baik dari kecil. Yah, waktu aku kelas 3 SD aku harus pindah ke Hokkaido dan aku pulang kembali kesini saat mau masuk SMA." Rin menjawab sambil memutar-mutar sumpitnya.

"Tapi kalau dilihat-lihat kau dengan Kousaragi-kun itu cocok." Teto mengeluarkan pendapatnya.

"Ohok," Rin tersedak.

"Soalnya kalian berdua sama-sama pintar, secara harfiah. Kousaragi-kun pintar saat ulangan dan bermasalah saat jam pelajaran. Kalau Rin-san 'kan pintar di saat apapun. Kousaragi-kun juga keren, dia sering banget tuh mecahin masalah di sekolah ini. Kousaragi-kun juga jago olahraga sama kayak Rin-san, walaupun akhir-akhir ini selalu bolos." Defoko nimbrung.

Kuping Rin memanas. Dia senang dipuji seperti itu. Tapi Rin bukanlah tipe cewek yang langsung tinggi hati.

"Minna, aku tinggal dulu 'ya. Aku harus ke ruang OSIS. Jaa nee~" Kiku pamit setelah dia menyimpan kotak makanannya.

"Jaa~" sahut Rin dan yang lainnya.

.

.

.

Bel pulang sekolah pun berbunyi. Lihatlah ekspresi siswa-siswi yang menahan diri untuk bersorak. Bagaimana tidak? Setelah berjuang mati-matian menahan diri untuk tidak mengantuk karena pelajaran sejarah yang membosankan, akhirnya pelajarah tentang masa lalu itu selesai.

"Minggu depan kita akan melanjutkan materi ini lagi dan ulangan. Sayonara, minna-san." Gakupo-sensei berjalan keluar kelas.

Murid laki-laki bersiul-siul senang. Murid perempuannya berhigh-five senang.

Rei yang duduk di depan Len dan Rin yang duduk di sebelah Len membangunkan manusia berambut pirang yang dikuncir itu.

"Lima menit lagi.." Len menepis tangan teman-temannya yang liar menggoyangkan badannya.

"Pelajaran Gakupo-sensei udahan tahu!"

Len langsung duduk tegak di bangkunya dan bersorak, tak peduli pada kacamatanya yang sudah menggantung miring di hidungnya. "Yeah, pelajaran yang seperti bed time story itu akhirnya berakhir. Yess!"

Rin menggeleng sambil berdecak. Cowok di depannya ini selalu mendapatkan nilai sempurna di pelajaran sejarah padahal kerjaannya cuma tidur atau menggambar dan menyusun-nyusun isi pensil.

Len menaruh kacamatanya pada kotaknya yang berserak di meja. "Ini aku kembalikan."

"Sudah kubilang untukmu, 'kan?"

"Serius?"

"Enamrius."

Len tersenyum. "Arigatou,"

"Ehem, maaf menganggu acara PDKT kalian," Rei berdehem. Siswa bermata kucing itu menyodorkan sebuah sapu pada Len. "Tadi pagi kau nggak piket, sekarang kau harus piket. Sudah sepuluh kali aku dimarahi Defoko karena aku selalu meloloskanmu dari jadwal piket."

Len menyambar sapu itu. "Baiklah, akan kukerjakan."

"Kagamine-san, ayo ikut saya ke kantor." Dell-sensei yang tiba-tiba datang langsung menarik tangan Rin. Rin menarik tasnya dan nurut-nurut saja tanpa perlu curiga pada guru berambut keperakan dengan mata bloody red itu. Lagipula, Rin tak sempat melihat wajahnya atau matanya untuk mendeteksi kebohongannya.

"Rin ingat soal 'itu', 'ya!" seru Len sambil merapikan buku-bukunya sebelum piket.

"Iya!" balas Rin.

.

.

.

* * *

Len bingung mencari-cari gadis berambut pirang madu dengan mata sapphire yang (anehnya) sangat mirip dengannya itu nyaris ke seluruh pelosok gedung kelas 1 sampai 3.

Di jalan, dia bertemu dengan Dell-sensei yang sedang menepuk-nepuk saku celananya yang terlihat berisi sesuatu bergulung, mirip kertas.

"Dell-sensei!" panggil Len. "Ano, dimana Rin? Bukankah tadi dia dipanggil oleh sensei, 'kan?"

"Tadi dia sudah pulang." jawab Dell-sensei sambil memandang Len tajam.

"Eh?"

"Sudahlah, kau juga sebaiknya pulang. Kau sudah tak ada urusan lagi di sekolah. Pulang sana! Pulang!" nada bicara Dell-sensei seakan mengusir.

Len memincingkan matanya. 'Dia mencurigakan.' pikirnya.

"Baiklah, saya pergi dulu, sensei. Mata ashita." Len membungkuk lalu balik kanan.

Len menarik ponselnya dan menelepon Rin.

'Nomor yang anda tuju sedang tidak aktif atau berada di luar jangkauan. Cobalah beberapa saat lagi. _The number is you're calling is not active or_ ..'

Len menekan tombol merah saat suara perempuan yang merupakan operator panggilan mulai berbicara dalam bahasa Inggris.

'Baru kali ini Rin ingkar janji.' pikir Len. Len mengedikkan bahunya dan berjalan menuju cafe internet di belakang sekolah dengan buku berjudul 'How to Crack A Mysteriuos Mail' di tangannya.

.

.

.

* * *

Sudah 2 jam Len berkutat dengan laptop di cafe internet dan buku crackingnya sudah lecek karena terus di bolak-balik.

Len membanting buku itu dan mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

'E-mail ini sangat misterius! Aku sudah mengikuti cara di bukunya sebanyak 99 kali dan aku gagal terus!' teriaknya dalam hati. Kunciran rambutnya sudah acak-acakan.

Len melihat sebuah e-mail masuk ke ponselnya.

From : [ ]

To : Kousaragi_Banana

Sub : [No Subject]

Marga terdekat.

Reply This Message

'Marga?' pikir Len sambil menutup ponselnya yang berbentuk flip itu. 'Margaku Kousaragi. Terdiri dari tiga huruf ; Kou yang berarti kedamaian, Sara yang berarti _dish, _dan kata Gi yang berasal dari teknik kempo yang berarti teknik. Kalau diartikan dengan susunan huruf acak; Bagian dari teknik kedamaian.'

"Marga terdekat," gumamnya. Dia menjentikkan jarinya. "Mungkin maksudnya marga orang terdekat!"

Semua orang yang ada di situ langsung memelototi Len yang baru saja bermonolog dengan suara lantang. Len cuma cengengesan sambil bungkuk-bungkuk minta maaf.

'Orang yang terdekat denganku cuma Rei dan Rin. Marga Rei adalah Kagene. Kalau dijabarkan menjadi dua kata, yaitu ; Kage yang berarti bayangan dan 'Ne' yang artinya suara.

'Kalau Rin bermarga Kagamine. Terdiri dari dua buah kanji. Kanji Kagami yang berarti kaca cermin dan kanji Ne yang artinya suara,' lanjutnya masih berpikir.

Len megeluarkan secarik kertas dan menuliskan marga kedua temannya itu.

'Terdekat? Berarti marga Rin,' Len melingkari marga Rin. 'Kaca cermin dan suara..'

Len membuka kembali ponselnya dan mencoba menelepon Rin untuk memberi tahu petunjuk yang dia dapatkan.

'Nomor yang anda hubungi..'

Len segera menekan tombol merah dalam ponselnya, bosan dengan suara operator wanita itu. 'Bisakah dia menyingkat kalimatnya dengan kalimat 'Nggak aktif' atau sebagainya, aku sudah bosan dengan kalimat itu!'

Itu 'kan nggak sopan, Kousaragi Len.

Len berdiri sambil menyakui ponselnya, merenggangkan badannya, dia memasukkan buku cracking-nya dan catatannya ke dalam tas dan berjalan keluar dari cafe internet itu. Len meninggalkan laptop-nya yang masih tersisa 30 menit (sistem billing).

.

.

.

* * *

"Tadaima," ucap Len sambil membuka sepatunya. Len mengendus-endus (Inner Len : Lo kira gue guguk apa? Dasar BakArisa!) ruang tengahnya, tak ada tercium bau minuman keras atau bau-bau lainnya. Kondisi rumahnya agak aneh.

'Tou-san kemana?' pikir Len. ''Sabodo, ah.'

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

[SKIP TIME :

TIME : 07.00 P.M

PLACE : Len's house]

* * *

.

.

.

Len baru saja menyelesaikan acara mandinya. Handuk masih tergantung di kepalanya dan celana pendek selutut yang dipakainya sedikit basah.

Len duduk di meja belajarnya dan duduk sambil menatap foto-foto yang ada di e-mail misterius.

'Dimana aku pernah melihat cermin ini, 'ya?' Len mengingat-ingat.

Suara bel rumah Len berdentang. Len segera menarik kaus yang tergantung di kamarnya dan berlari ke pintu depan.

"Ha'i, chotto matte kudasai!" seru Len sambil mengikat rambutnya yang masih basah.

Len membuka pintu rumahnya. Terlihat sepasang pria dan wanita paruh baya yang memasang raut wajah khawatir.

"Konbanwa." sapa pria dan wanita itu bersamaan.

"Ko-konbanwa." balas Len.

"Kousaragi Len?" tanya si pria.

"Saya sendiri," jawab Len. "Oh ya, silahkan masuk."

"Tidak, terima kasih. Kami tak akan lama-lama," wanita berambut pirang itu memegang bahu Len. "Rin tidak pulang dari tadi. Kami khawatir, kupikir kau mengetahui dimana Rin berada."

"Apa? Dia tidak pulang?!"

Pria dan wanita memasang wajah kaget. "Kau tidak tahu dimana Rin?"

"Tadi saat aku sedang piket, Rin dipanggil Dell-sensei dan saat aku mencarinya Dell-sensei bilang sudah pulang," jelas Len. "Kagamine-san, pulang saja biar saya yang mencari Rin. Tidak perlu panggil polisi. Saya akan menemukannya."

"Kalau begitu mohon bantuannya, Kousaragi-kun."

"Ha'i."

"Kami pulang dulu, Kousaragi-kun. Konbanwa."

Orang tua Rin membungkuk dan Len balas membungkuk. Kedua orang tua Rin berbalik dan masuk ke mobilnya. Mereka sempat membunyikan klakson sambil tersenyum dari jendela.

Len menutup pagar rumahnya dan segera masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

'Cermin dan lagu itu pasti petunjuknya!' seru Len dalam hati. Len mengambil senter di kamarnya, ponsel dan pisau lipatnya lalu melesat pergi menuju sekolah.

* * *

.

.

.

.

Pagar sekolah Len di bagian depan sudah dirantai dan digembok. Len langsung memutar tubuhnya dan berlari menuju tembok belakang. Sesampainya di tembok belakang, Len langsung melompat naik dan langsung melentingkan dirinya ke dalam sekolah.

'Berhasil..' batinnya. Dia menyalakan senternya dan berlari kecil menuju ruangan kantor.

Dia menajamkan pendengarannya, tak ada siapa-siapa di lingkungan kantor itu yang sebagian menghadap taman belakang itu. Dia teringat akan cermin yang mungkin menjadi petunjuk.

BRUK! Kaki Len tersandung sesuatu sampai dia terjatuh.

'Mati, semua yang terkutuk harus mati..' speaker memutar bagian dari lagu berbahasa Inggris berjudul 'It's a Fine day' itu padahal tak ada bagian lagu seperti itu. Entah kenapa bagian lagu yang menjadi soundtrack tissue Kleenex itu selalu terdengar seperti itu di telinga pendengarnya.

Tak peduli pada apa yang disandungnya Len terus saja berlari menuju ruang piket yang mejadi kontrol speaker di seluruh sekolah.

Orang yang mengirim lagu mengerikan itu pada Len, Rin, Miki, dan Piko itu pasti sengaja untuk membuat keempat remaja itu ketakutan. Iklan tissue yang disiarkan tahun 80-an itu konon mengandung kutukan. Semua crew yang terlibat dalam iklan itu mati tidak wajar, wanita yang tampil di iklan itu konon mengandung anak (maaf) setan, dan bayi berkostum oni itu meninggal tidak wajar. Konon, kutukan itu berasal dari soundtrack itu. Jika kalian mendengarkan sambil menonton itu saat tengah malam, lagu itu akan bernada menyeramkan dan mengerikan, berbeda jika kalian yang mendengar saat tengah hari.

Terus, lirik yang terdengar aneh itu selalu diputar di bagian itu. Benar saja, lagu mengerikan itu apabila didengarkan saat tengah malam sungguh menyeramkan. Bulu kuduk Len terus berdiri, pori-pori kulitnya mengembang semuan. Len mulai frustasi. Dia masih berlari menuju ruang piket yang mengatur speaker di sekolah. Sesampainya di ruang piket, tak ditemukan satu pun orang disana dan tombol untuk menyalakan speaker telah rusak..

Len menyenteri tombol speaker itu dan menemukan ada sebuah batu seukuran kepalan tangan orang dewasa di dekat tombol itu. Otak Len langsung memasang mode Trick Breakernya.

Len menyorotkan senternya ke langit-langit di atasnya dan menemukan paku-paku kabel menancap di langit-langit. Dia menyorotkan senternya ke arah lain. Dia melihat ada bekas bakaran berwarna hitam pada langit-langit dan menemukan pemantik pistol yang tergantung dengan pelatuk yang diikat tali.

Len ingat kalau tadi dia terjatuh karena menyandung sesuatu.

'Siapapun dia, dia pasti sudah tahu kalau aku akan masuk lewat belakang dan masuk ke ruang kantor,' pikir Len. 'Dia memasang tali secara horizontal beberapa centi dari lantai agar siapapun yang lewat bisa tersandung. Tali itu telah tersambung dengan pelatuk di pemantik pistol. Pelatuk tertarik lalu mengeluarkan api yang membakar tali dan ikatan tali pada batu terbakar lalu batu jatuh dan menghancurkan tombol control speaker.'

Len memanjat ke meja piket untuk melihat lebih dekat pemantik pistol itu. Benar saja, ada tali pada pelatuknya.

'Tali di kantor tertarik karena disandung seseorang, api keluar. Talinya kembali ke posisi kembali ke posisi semula, api mati.' pikirnya lagi.

Len berlari kembali ke gedung kantor dan menemukan tali itu masih terpasang. Len memutus tali itu dan berlari kembali.

'Kagami to Ne. Cermin dan Suara, itu kunci dari kasus ini! Suara telah kutemukan, tinggal cermin!'

Apa yang terjadi jika Len terus mendengarkan lagu ini? Konon, lagu yang mirip dengan teluh Jerman ini sangat berbahaya bagi orang yang mendengarkannya.

TAP... TAP... TAP... Len merasakan seseorang berjalan ke arahnya. Len segera berlari menuju tangga di dekat ruang piket. Dengan kecepatan angin Len sudah sampai di koridor ruang musik yang waktu itu berisi kutukan Tomino's Hell yang palsu. Rupanya disini pun, lagu soundtrack tissue Kleenex itu diputar, bahkan sangat keras. Rupanya seluruh speaker di sekolah ini memutar lagu itu.

'Huh, seandainya aku bawa headset.' batin Len. Len berjalan menuju ruang sastra, menyorotkan senternya ke dalam ruang yang berisi panggung kecil untuk drama, kosong. Len melanjutkan perjalanannya ke ruang komputer dan menyorotkan senternya dari jendela, kosong.

TAP.. TAPP.. TAPP.. Len langsung berbalik derap langkah itu kembali terdengar. Bulu kuduknya meremang.

'Mati, yang terkutuk harus mati.' lirik lagu itu bergema keras di telinga Len. Len menggosok tengkuknya.

"Mati, yang terkutuk harus mati." suara itu menjadi jelas. Itu suara Dell-sensei. "Mencari seseorang Kousaragi-kun? Akan kubuat kau tak bisa ditemukan!"

Dell-sensei berlari menerjang ke arah Len dan mengeluarkan sebuah sapu tangan. Dell-sensei baru saja ingin membekap Len tapi gerakannya kalah cepat, Len menendang wajah gurunya itu dan berlari menuju tangga yang membawanya ke satu-satunya ruang multimedia di sekolah.

Len menutup pintu ruang multimedia itu. Disini lagu mengerikan itu terdengar sangat-sangat keras. Len menyadari sesuatu. Lagu mengerikan itu sudah remix dengan sebuah lagu instrumental yang bisa merusak mental seseorang! Karlmayer!

Len menutup kupingnya. Kepalanya serasa berputar dan matanya terasa berkunang-kunang. Len melihat sesuatu yang ganjil di ruangan itu. Dengan keadaan sakit kepala yang sangat sakit itu, Len mendekati kaca itu.

Len menggigit bibir bawahnya, mencoba mengonsentrasikan pikiran dan memfokuskan matanya yang normal itu. Lagu itu membuat kepalanya semakin sakit. Len menyapukan pandangannya pada seluruh ruangan.

Len sadar kalau bayangan cermin itu aneh. Jam yang sesungguhnya menunjukkan pukul 8 sementara bayangan di cermin menunjukkan pukul 4 dan posisi cermin itu aneh! Cerminnya tak diposisikan merapat pada tembok melainkan berdiri di antara dua sisi tembok.

"AARRRGHHHH!" erang Len kesakitan. Kepalanya sungguh sakit dengan lagu instrumental dan lirik gila lagu soundtrack itu.

Len melemparkan senternya pada cermin.

PRANGGGGG!

Dengan mata yang kabur Len melihat Rin dan Miki yang diikat saling memunggungi dan pingsan.

"Kau menemukannya! Kau harus mati!" teriak Dell-sensei sambil menagcungkan tongkat baseball-nya. Len mengambil satu pecahan cermin dan berdiri tegak sebisanya.

"Kau lah yang menculik mereka dan yang membuat jebakan untuk merusak speaker sekolah untuk memutar lagu gila ini!" seru Len sambil menutup sebelah kupingnya. Telinga Dell-sensei yang ditutup penyumbat telinga tak bisa mendengarkan Len.

"Kau bilang apa?" Dell-sensei melepas sebelah penyumbat telinganya.

"ARGGGHHHHHH!" Len sudah tak bisa membendung sakit yang menghantam kepalanya. Ini semua gara-gara lagu kutukan itu.

"Aku tak suka orang yang ikut campur, lebih baik orang seperti itu mati saja. Kalian harus mati seperti ibuku yang mati gara-gara mendengar lagu ini. Kalian akan mati dengan kutukan lagu ini." Dell-sensei tertawa keras mengalahkan kuatnya suara lagu mengerikan itu.

"Kau sengaja membuat siapapun yang mencari sanderamu menjadi gila dengan lagu soundtrack tissue mengerikan ini, hah? Trikmu busuk!"

"Biar trikku busuk tapi aku jenius. Aku ingin kalian bertiga mati. Biar tak ada orang yang tahu kalau aku membobol rekening sekolah, hahahahahahahahaha!"

Len mengangkat meja di sebelahnya dan melemparkannya ke arah Dell-sensei yang masih asyik tertawa. Meja itu mengenai kepala sang guru komputer. Dell-sensei langsung pingsan. Len memaksakan dirinya untuk berdiri lagi dan menyeret Dell-sensei untuk keluar dari ruangan itu. Len menutup pintu itu dan mencabut kabel yang membuat speaker di ruangan itu menyala.

Ruangan itu pun hening. Tak ada lagu gila itu atau lagu instrumental mengerikan itu. Len merosot di tembok sambil mengusap-usap telinganya, sakit kepala telah berkurang. Dia menekan kombinasi tiga angka untuk memanggil bantuan darurat.

Len menutup ponselnya setelah dia menjelaskan apa yang terjadi pada sekolahnya kepada pihak yang berwajib dan membangunkan Rin dan Miki yang nampaknya dibius.

"Uhhh, kepalaku sakit." ucap Rin lemas. Len melepas tali yang mengikat tubuh dua gadis itu.

"Apa yang terjadi, Kousaragi-kun?!" tanya Miki histeris melihat serakan pecahan kaca di depannya.

"Aku mau tanya sesuatu padamu, Safurani-san," Len membantu kedua gadis itu berdiri. "Kau tahu siapa pelaku pembobolan rekening sekolah?"

Miki mengangguk. "Waktu itu, aku nggak sengaja melihat Dell-sensei sedang melakukan carding dengan komputer sekolah, itu kejadian dua hari lalu. Dell-sensei selalu memelototiku."

"Sudah kuduga," ucap Len sambil mengepalkan tangannya. "Dell-sensei lah yang mengirim lampiran lagu 'It's a Fine Day' yang mengerikan untuk menakut-nakuti kau. Dell-sensei tidak mau aksi carding-nya ketahuan makanya kau diculik dan disembunyikan di balik cermin ruang multimedia."

"Lalu kenapa aku juga diculik? Kenapa kau tidak diculik?"

"Karena kau adalah putri dari salah satu pejabat tinggi polisi? Apa kau lupa pekerjaan orang tuamu?! Aku hanya berpikir tentang alasan sederhana kenapa Dell-sensei menculikmu, jadi tak usah dianggap serius," Len mengurut-ngurut pelipisnya pusing. "Jika kau diculik, Dell-sensei bisa meminta tebusan pada orang tuamu. Bisa kupastikan uang tebusan itu dipakai untuk menutupi uang yang dicurinya dari rekening sekolah. Aku yakin soal itu."

"Gali lubang, tutup lubang maksudmu?!"

Len mengangguk. Rin mendelik.

"Terima kasih karena telah menemukan kami, Len/Kousaragi-kun." kata Rin dan Miki bersamaan. Len menjatuhkan dirinya di atas kursi, sakit kepalanya telah membuat badannya lemas.

"Sebaiknya, kalian tak keluar dari ruangan ini. Seluruh ruangan di sekolah ini masih memutar lagu gila itu," sahut Len lemas. "Si gila yang kemarin mungkin bertindak kali ini. Dasar gila!"

* * *

.

.

.

.

Sementara itu di luar sekolah, pemuda misterius yang waktu itu membuat jebakan Tomino's Hell memandang sekolah di depannya kecewa.

"Yah, musik ciptaanku bisa dipecahkan begitu saja. Sepertinya menakut-nakutinya dengan urban legend sedikit kurang berguna. Lebih baik aku pulang." pemuda misterius itu benar-benar pergi dengan kecewa untuk kedua kalinya.

.

.

.

.

To Be Continued

.

.

.

.

* * *

**Author's Line :**

Update Urban Legend chapter 2! (^v^)/

Memuaskan nggak?

Hell, susahnya aku bikin trik ini aku sediakan dalam bentuk tulisan. Cuma waktu percobaan pemantik gas sederhana, benang, sama kerikil kecil. Terlihat jebakannya kekanak-kanakkan, 'ya?

Uhm, kesan horror-nya hilang. Bener nggak? Waktu aku baca ulang, berkali-kali, nggak ada kesan horror sama sekali... Umm, hontou ni gomenasai, minna-san..

Arigatou buat 5 reviewers yang udah baca fanfik super GaJe ini! Btw, fandom vocaloid itu emang lagi sangat sepi, 'ya?

Yak, nggak usah banyak bacot lagi.

.

.

.

.

Mind to Review?

.

.

.

Shintaro Arisa, out.


	3. Chapter 3 : Aka Manto

Chapter 3 : Aka Manto

**Warning : AU, OOC, OOT, Urband Legend, horror gagal, Analisa berantakan!**

**Summary : Trik sederhana + Urband Legend untuk menakut-nakuti! Bad Summary! Warning inside! Ehm, check this out! Don't forget to review!**

**(Kagamine Len = Kousaragi Len)**

**Don't Like Don't Read!**

**Happy Reading! ^v^**

* * *

.

.

.

.

Keadaan sekolah setelah kejadian Kleenex benar-benar aman. Tak ada kasus atau keributan-keributan aneh lagi. Siswa kelas 10 dan kelas 11 juga sibuk dengan pelajaran masing-masing karena sebentar lagi akan diakan ujian tengah semester.

Jam istirahat, seperti biasa Len berkutat dengan bukunya dan Rin makan siang bersama Kiku dan kawan-kawan.

Rin telah selesai menyikat habis bentonya dan kembali ke bangkunya berniat kembali belajar.

Len tiba-tiba datang dan menyodorkan buku dan pensil mekaniknya.

"Seperti biasa, aku nggak ngerti bagian ini." ucap Len sambil duduk di depan Rin.

Rin melihat halaman buku yang ditunjukkan Len.

PLAK! Rin menepuk jidatnya, bahkan sangat keras.

"Astaga Len, materi ini 'kan baru diajarkan Meiko-sensei dua hari kemarin! Kau itu bagaimana sih?!" Rin berujar sambil menunjuk-nunjuk materi yang ditunjuk Len dengan pensil mekaniknya.

Len mengangkat bukunya dan membuka halaman paling belakang lalu mulai menulis.

'Sudah seminggu tak ada kasus.' baca Rin dalam hati.

"Bagaimana menurutmu?" Len bertanya sambil mencopot kacamatanya.

Rin mengedikkan bahu sambil memutar-mutar pensil dengan jarinya. "Kalau menurutku sih, mungkin saja 'kan kalau pelaku Tomino's Hell dan Kleenex itu sedang kehabisan ide." Rin berhipotesa dan Len pasang wajah (=_=). Segitunya kalau kehabisan ide?

"Menurut kau sendiri gimana?" Rin balik bertanya.

"Menurutku, pelaku Urband Lengend Case ini masih pelajar," ujar Len. "Sudah seminggu kita disibukkan dengan pelajaran. Kupikir dia juga sama. Dia terlalu sibuk dengan pelajaran sampai-sampai harus menghentikan aksi anehnya itu. Oh ya, saat dia menunjukkan diri pada kita untuk pertama kalinya, dia juga mengenakan seragam sekolah. Kurasa dia benar-benar pelajar."

"Lagipula Len, kita benar-benar tak menemukan satu petunjuk pun untuk mengungkap siapa orang itu."

"Tak selamanya petunjuk itu harus ditemukan di awal, Rin," Len berdiri dari bangkunya. "Aku mau kembali belajar. Senin depan kita ujian."

Rin tersenyum tipis. "Berjuanglah belajar dengan ingatanmu, Len!"

Len tahu kalau dia diejek tapi dia cuma mengacak pita di kepala Rin. Rin mengerucutkan bibirnya sambil menggembungkan pipinya, ngambek.

Len duduk di mejanya dan hendak kembali belajar tapi kegiatannya diganggu oleh Rei.

"Oi.. Len!" panggil pemuda mata kucing itu. "Kau tahu kemana perginya Juon-san? Sensei menitipkan ini padaku dan aku harusnya memberikannya pada Juon-san."

"Entahlah, mungkin-"

"GYAAAAAAAA!" Kiku masuk kelas dengan berteriak, mengangetkan seluruh siswa-siswi di dalam kelas.

Rin segera menghampiri Juon.

"Doushita no?" tanya Rin sambil menarik sebuah kursi dengan kakinya dan menyuruh Kiku duduk.

Kiku menangis, dengan bibir gemetar dan wajah yang pucat.

"Doushita no?" Rin mengulang pertanyaannya.

"A-aku me-melihat a-aka ma-manto di.. di to-toilet!" Kiku berucap terbata saking gemetarnya.

"Aka manto?!" seru Rin.

"Kousaragi-kun! Kagamine-san!" Neru, si wakil ketua OSIS, memanggil sepasang (calon) detektif di depan pintu. "You must solve this case!"

Rin menyuruh Rion untuk menenangkan Kiku lalu pergi bersama Len.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Neru berhenti di depan sebuah toilet wanita di dekat gedung olaharaga yang sedang dikerubungi siswa, membuat Rin dan Len juga berhenti melangkah.

Neru mencopot megaphone yang selalu terpasang di pinggangnya ketika istirahat atau patroli.

"Minggir! Berikan jalan!" teriak Neru dengan megaphone-nya. Seluruh siswa langsung menyingkir. "Kembali ke kelas masing-masing!"

"HA'I!" sahut seluruh siswa dan langsung ngacir ke kelas masing-masing.

"Kuserahkan kasus ini pada kalian." Neru menepuk pundak dua adik kelasnya dan melenggang pergi.

(-_-")

Rin dan Len sweatdrop.

"Entah kenapa Neru-senpai itu seperti boss kita." komentar Len.

Rin mengedikkan bahu sambil geleng-geleng kepala.

"Rin, check toiletnya." Len memerintah.

"Kenapa harus aku?!"

"Pertama, kau perempuan. Kedua, aku nggak mau ketika aku masuk ternyata masih ada perempuan dan wajah kece-ku langsung dipukul dengan membabi-buta."

Rin mendelik, alasan logis memang.

Rin masuk ke dalam toilet wanita, mengeceknya dengan pasti lalu kembali mengahadap Len. "Semua aman, sir!"

Len tertawa kecil sambil melangkah masuk ke dalam toilet wanita bersama Rin.

Tak ada yang aneh, semuanya terlihat normal. Sebuah cermin panjang yang tertempel dekat pintu, 3 buah wastafel untuk cuci tangan, 4 bilik toilet lengkap, dan penerangan yang memadai, oh.. jangan lupakan ventilasinya yang multifungsi (author : if you know what i mean *evil smirk).

"Nggak ada yang aneh," ucap Rin sambil mencuci tangannya di wastafel.

Len membuka salah satu bilik dengan hati-hati.

"Menurutmu, apa yang dilakukan Juon disini?" tanya Len pada Rin.

"Kurasa dia tidak kesini," jawab Rin. "Tak ada bekas parfumnya."

"Eh, kau hafal bau parfum-nya?"

Rin mengangguk. "AkuMystique Parfum, parfum paling laris di kalangan occult. Bau parfumnya itu paling menyengat. Wanginya lembut tapi jika terlalu lama bisa membuat pingsan."

Len naik ke atas bilik toilet dan sibuk memperhatikan langit-langit yang baru ketahuan anehnya. Bukankah aneh jika ada sehelai kain merah di langit-langit yang posisinya seperti terjepit?

"Terima kasih atas kuliah parfumnya, Kagamine-sensei," Len berucap jahil dari atas pintu toilet. Dia menggeser langit-langit di atasnya dan menarik kain merah itu.

PLUK! Sebuah topeng karet dan jubah berwarna merah jatuh. Len segera melompat dan memungut kedua benda itu.

"Hehhh, ternyata cuma ulah iseng." Len menghela nafas.

Rin jalan di tempat. Dia menyilang-nyilangkan kakinya dan menggigit bibirnya.

"Kau kenapa Rin?" tanya Len heran dengan tingkah Rin. Rin mendorong Len keluar dari toilet. "Aku kebelet pipis! Keluar sana!" jerit Rin.

Len segera keluar dan mencari Neru yang mungkin masih patroli. Sementara Rin segera berlari kembali ke dalam toilet dan memilih bilik terakhir...

.

.

.

.

* * *

Rin sudah selesai dengan urusan eksereksi-nya dan berniat keluar tapi sebuah suara menginterupsinya untuk tak jadi keluar dari bilik toilet tersebut.

Bulu kuduk Rin berdiri. Tiba-tiba rasa takut menghampirinya. Dia merasakan hawa dingin di sekitarnya. Rin menelan ludahnya.

"Le-Len?" panggilnya. "Ji-jika i-itu kau, ce-cepat keluar! Jangan coba-coba untuk mengintip!"

KRITTTTT! Pintu penutup bilik toilet Rin seperti dicakar. Rin perlahan-lahan mundur sampai dia duduk diatas toilet yang untungnya sudah dia tutup.

"Len! Jangan bercanda! Nggak lucu tau!" seru Rin ketakutan.

TOK! TOK! TOK! Seseorang mengetuk pintu bilik Rin.

"Da-dare?" Rin memberanikan diri untuk bertanya. "Le-Len?"

"Kertas merah atau kertas biru?" orang diluar sana balik bertanya.

Tak ada orang yang berdiri di depan biliknya, kakinya tak terlihat dari celah yang cukup lebar untuk melihat sepasang kaki yang berdiri.

"Da-dare ga?" Rin bertanya kembali. Dia benar-benar sudah ketakutan.

"Kertas merah atau kertas biru?" orang itu mengacuhkan pertanyaan Rin.

Rin menyusut peluh di dahinya. "Aku akan menjawab jika kau menjawab pertanyaanku!"

"Kertas merah atau kertas biru?" orang itu masih mengulang pertanyaannya.

"KERTAS MERAH!" jawab Rin marah. Dengan segala kekuatan yang dia punya, dia mencopot penutup klosetnya dan membuka pintu biliknya kasar.

"KKKYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" teriak Rin menggelegar ketika matanya menangkap sosok melayang berjubah merah dan berwajah seram.

Rin mundur perlahan dan hati-hati, penutup kloset masih siaga di tangannya.

Tangan sosok merah melayang itu memegang sebilah nata (author : readers tau 'kan senjata yang suka dibawa-bawa Kiku Juon?). Rin membeku, dia benar-benar ketakutan. Nata itu ditebaskan dan meleset, sosok melayang itu justru menebas pita di kepala Rin.

Rin kesal. Dia tak terima pita kesayangannya ditebas begitu saja.

Rin berdiri, sekujur tubuhnya masih bergetar hebat.

"Beraninya kau!" teriak Rin dengan suara bergetar. Sosok melayang itu masih mengacungkan natanya.

Rin melompat setinggi-setingginya dan memukul wajah sosok seram itu dengan tutup klosetnya.

BUGG! Sosok itu terjatuh.

"ARGHHH, BRENGSEK!" umpat orang dibalik sosok berjubah merah itu. Wajah seram itu ternyata cuma topeng. Rin mulai meneliti wajah orang yang telah berpura-pura menjadi Aka Manto itu.

"Kau manusia?" tanya Rin polos.

"Seperti yang kau tahu! Aku adalah Aka Manto!" jawab orang itu. Rambutnya berwarna ungu pendek dan kepalanya diperban.

Rin mengancam pemuda berambut ungu itu dengan tutup toilet itu. "Jangan pergi! Atau kau mati!"

Rin segera berlari keluar dari toilet dan mencari Len, meninggalkan sosok Aka Manto palsu itu di toilet wanita.

.

.

.

* * *

"Len aku menemukan orang yang menjadi Aka Mantonya!" seru Rin ketika dia melihat Len yang sedang laporan dengan Neru.

"Apa? Dimana?" tanya Neru dan Len bebarengan.

"Ikut aku!" Rin berlari kembali ke toilet wanita.

BRAK! Pintu toilet dibuka kasar oleh Neru. Merek bertiga masuk ke dalam toilet bergiliran, nggak mungkin 'kan masuk sekaligus tiga? Mana Len cowok sendirian.

"Astaga Rin, kenapa kau tinggalkan pelakunya?" Len bertanya sambil memungut topeng karet yang ditinggalkan oleh pelaku Aka Manto palsu itu.

"Eh, kenapa kau menyalahkanku?" Rin tak terima dirinya disalahkan.

"Maksudku, kenapa kau tak menelepon kami saja?!"

"Handphone-ku ketinggalan tahu!"

"Ssttt, stttt, diam!" Neru memisahkan perang mulut Rin dan Len. "Kagamine-san, kau ingat bagaimana wajah pelakunya? Kurasa dia belum kabur jauh."

"Etto, rambutnya ungu-" belum beres Rin menjelaskan spesifikasi orang yang menakuti-nakutinya, Neru sudah berada di luar toilet dan berteriak,

"SEMUA MANUSIA BERAMBUT UNGU KUMPUL DI DEPAN GEDUNG OLAHRAGA! SECEPATNYA!"

Len dan Rin segera keluar dari toilet berniat menyambung penjelasan yang terpotong itu tapi segera diurungkan karena semua spesies homo sapiens bergerak cepat ke gedung olahraga.

Gakupo-sensei datang bersama Luka-sensei, Rion datang dengan headphone ungu di telinganya, Yuzuki Yukari datang dengan kuncirannya lepas sebelah, dan Gakuko yang datang dengan seragam samurainya lengkap dengan pedang kendonya berdiri di depan Neru.

"Jadi, cuma segini homo sapiens berambut ungu? Lah, Luka-sensei 'kan rambutnya pink, kenapa ikutan kumpul?" Neru bertanya pada seorang guru berperawakan seksi berambut pink panjang.

"Gurumu ini masih ada urusan denganku." jawab Luka-sensei dengan ekspresi marahnya sambil meninju Gakupo-sensei.

"Kagamine-san," Neru mengalihkan pandangannya pada Rin. "Siapa diantara keempat orang ini yang merupakan orang yang menakut-nakutimu dengan berpura-pura menjadi Aka Manto?"

"AKA MANTO?" kelima orang itu berteriak bersamaan dan melangkah mundur bersamaan.

"Etto.. Akita-san, yang menakut-nakutiku rasanya bukan siswa disini. Lagipula, kepalanya diperban dan tampangnya mirip dengan..." Rin menjentik-jentikkan tangannya, mencoba mengingat. "Aduh, aku lupa siapa dia."

"Jadi, bukan warga sekolah ini?"

Rin menggeleng.

"Neru-senpai juga tadi langsung cabut dari kamar mandi padahal Rin belum selesai bicara." Len angkat suara. Neru nyengir.

"Sumimasen, sensei, minna-san." Neru bungkuk-bungkuk minta maaf. Keempat manusia berambut ungu dan seorang wanita berambut pink pergi, kembali ke urusan masing-masing.

"Kami akan menyelidikinya lebih lanjut," ucap Len. "Maka dari itu, tolong buatkan surat izin untuk kami."

"Ck, bilang saja kalau kalian ingin bolos."

Len dan Rin nyengir.

"Baiklah, akan kubuatkan." Neru balik kanan sambil mengaitkan megaphone-nya pada pengait di roknya. "Solve the case!"

"Ha'i!"

Len dan Rin kembali berpandangan.

"Kau ingat bagaimana cara orang itu menakut-nakutimu?" Len bertanya.

Rin mengangguk. "Yap, aku ingat betul. Dia bertanya, aku mau kertas merah atau kertas biru. Kupikir itu kau. Dia terus bertanya, ya sudah karena aku kesal aku jawab, kertas merah. Aku copot penutup kloset dan membuka pintu. Orang itu menebaskan nata padaku dan anehnya dia melayang tapi begitu kupukul dia mengumpat."

"Melayang?"

"Hu-uh, melayang. Dia melayang kira-kira 30 centi dari lantai."

"Melayang?"

Rin mendelik dan menyentil jidat Len. "Kau tak percaya padaku?!"

"Kita periksa toilet itu sekali lagi. Ayo!"

Len dan Rin kembali ke toilet.

"Rin, tahan pintunya yang benar." Len mulai memanjat ke atas pintu dan mengetuk-ngetuk langit-langit di atasnya.

BRANG! BRANG! BRANG!

Len mengernyitkan alisnya, membuat kedutan di jidatnya. Sekali lagi dia mengetuk-ngetukkan langit-langitnya. Di dalam langit-langit itu memang aluminium untuk sirkulasi udara. Tapi ada suara benda yang rasanya agak berat menindih pipa sirkulasi.

BRANG! BRANG! BRANG!

"Rin, tahan sedikit lagi! Aku susah menggesernya!" seru Len sambil berusaha menggeser langit-langitnya.

Tanpa mereka sadari seseorang menguping dari luar.

"Len aku udah nggak tahan! Aku pegal!"

BRAK! Pintu toilet dibuka kasar.

"APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN?!"

Rin melepas pegangan pintunya karena kaget dan Len berhasil menggeser langit-langit di atasnya dan bergelantungan ala spesies primata yang memiliki makanan kesukaan seperti buah berkulit kuning kesukaan Len.

Len dan Rin menatap tajam guru piket mereka yang kikuk itu, Luna Amane.

"Sensei! Jangan mengagetkan kami!" ucap Rin dan Len kompak.

"Ano.. sensei kira kalian melakukan 'itu'.. Hehehehehe..."

"Itu? Apa itu?" Lagi, Rin dan Len berbicara kompak.

"Ah, engg, nggak usah dipikirkan! Lanjutkan saja! Jaa nee~" Luna-sensei segera cabut dari toilet itu.

"Eh, bahasa kita emangnya kelewatan?" Len bertanya, masih asyik bergelantungan.

Rin menaik turunkan bahu sambil menggeleng.

Len mengeluarkan ponselnya dan menyorotkan layarnya yang bercahaya.

TAP! Len meloncat turun.

"Apa yang kau temukan?" tanya Rin.

"Sepasang rel lengkap dengan tali pengait," jawab Len. "Jaga disini sebentar. Aku mau ke gudang dan mengambil peralatan."

"Eh, gimana kalau aku sampai ketemu dengan Aka Manto?"

Len membuat gerakan memotong leher. "Sikat saja."

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Beberapa menit kemudian, Len kembali dengan sekotak perkakas dan sebuah kursi. Len meletakkan kursi tepat di bawah langit-langit yang terbuka dan memanjat masuk ke dalam langit-langit.

"Len! Disana ada apa saja?"

"Ada keluarga cecunguk!? Mau aku kenalin? Dia mau kenalin nih!"

"Jangan bercanda!"

Len tertawa lalu turun kembali, kini dengan sebilah papan dengan gantungan besi baja mengkilap yang dipasang empat buah roll di setiap sisinya.

"Eh? Ini 'kan peralatan club drama." ucap Rin.

"Jangan bilang kau tahu cara kerjanya!?"

"Aku tahu," Rin melirik Len sambil menyeringai. "Kau nggak tahu, 'ya?"

"Aku tahu!" balas Len tak mau kalah. "Kau hanya perlu mengaitkan pengait ini pada pengait khusus yang dipasang di pakaianmu lalu menyambungkannya dengan pengait pada papan ini dan tarik talinya sesukamu. Talinya tak akan tergulung jika masih ada beban pada pengaitnya. Kalau bebannya hilang maka roll belakang ini akan menarik dan mengulung talinya, sementara roll depan akan menjadi penahan pengaitnya dan voíla! Kembali ke posisi semula!"

"Len, lihat!" Rin berseru sambil menunjuk sobekan kain pada pengaitnya. Len mengambil sobekan itu dan menemukan dua helai kain berbeda warna. Satu berwarna biru gelap dengan kotak-kotak hitam dan berwarna merah.

"Tersangkut?" gumam Len.

Rin mengangguk. "Bisa jadi."

Bel masuk berbunyi tapi tak dihiraukan oleh Rin dan Len. Mereka masih konsentrasi dengan penemuan mereka.

"Kau tahu ini seragam sekolah mana?" tanya Rin pada Len. Len menjawab hanya dengan mengedikkan bahu.

"Pelajar, anggota klub drama," simpul Len. "Sudahlah, ayo kita ke perpustakaan dari bersantai disana. Sudah seminggu kita terbebani pelajaran."

Rin hanya mengangguk dan mengikuti Len.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Len dan Rin berjalan menuju perpustakaan. Len sibuk menarik-narik pengait di papan roll yang mirip skateboard itu dan Rin menatap pita yang sudah terpotong itu dengan tatapan sendu.

"Pitamu kenapa?" tanya Len beralih dari kesibukannya.

"Aka Manto itu menebasnya dengan nata. Gomen,"

"Jangan nangis, Rinny. Aku akan belikan pita baru untukmu. Janji!" Len mengeluarkan kelikingnya dan dengan cekatan Rin menautkan jari kelikingnya dengan jari keliking Len. Kedua tersenyum simpul.

Boukaroido Gakuen, tempat Rin dan Len bersekolah, merupakan salah satu sekolah dengan fasilitas terbaik di Crypton. Salah satu yang menjadi ciri sekolah itu adalah sebuah toilet wanita keren yang dicap oleh walikota sebagai toilet terbagus sekota. Toilet itu setiap dinding dan pintunya dilapisi kaca cermin (biliknya tetap saja dinding plastik biasa).

"Len, aku kebelet lagi. Aku ke toilet dulu!" Rin langsung ngacir ke toilet terdekat, toilet kaca.

Rin melihat hanya ada satu bilik kosong dan segera memakainya.

Rin yang saat itu baru saja mau keluar tiba-tiba berhenti karena dia mencium bau anyir darah yang kuat. Siswi-siswi menjerit tapi tidak keluar dari bilik masing-masing.

Hawa berubah menjadi dingin. Penerangan ruangan itu berubah menjadi merah. Rin kembali mencabut penutu kloset yang akan dijadikannya sebagai alat penyerang juga perisai.

Rin berada di toilet pertama, jadi dia mungkin akan aman.

TOK! TOK! TOK!

"Kertas merah atau kertas biru?" tanya sosok berjubah merah dan berwajah seram itu.

"KYAAAA!"

Itu jeritan Neru!

Rin perlahan-lahan keluar dari biliknya dan dia terlonjak kaget karena sosok itu kakinya sekarang transparan!

Sosok melayang dan transparan itu kembali bertanya.

Cahaya merah itu benar-benar menganggu penglihatan Rin! Rin ingin keluar dari toilet itu tapi tetap tak bisa. Di depan matanya, ada Aka Manto yang ingin membunuh Neru.

Terkutuklah dirinya karena dia saat itu meninggalkan ponselnya di kelas.

"Kertas merah atau kertas biru?"

Suaranya macam audio diplayback!

"Ke-kertas bi-biru," Neru menjawab gemetaran.

Rin melempar tutup toiletnya lalu tutup toiletnya justru membal dan balik menyerang dirinya. Rin berhasil menghindari boomerang tutup klosetnya.

"Balon karet?"

Rin memberanikan diri untuk menerjang Aka Manto itu dan segera menusuk Aka Manto yang ternyata balon karet itu dengan jepit rambutnya.

DUARRRR! Balon itu meledak, meninggalkan jubah merahnya dan topeng seramnya.

Penerangan masih berwarna merah.

"Kertas merah atau kertas biru?"

Benar saja! Itu audio playback!

"Akita-san?!" Rin membuka pintu bilik toilet Neru dan menemukan Neru pingsan dengan wajah pucat. Tenang, wajahnya nggak jadi biru kok.

Siswi-siswi di samping bilik Neru keluar. Mereka gemetaran karena ketakutan.

"Ano, bisakah senpai tunggu disini sebentar? Aku mau memanggil temanku dulu." kata Rin sambil melangkah buru-buru keluar dari toilet.

"Cepatlah! Kami takut!"

Rin menemukan Len sedang berbincang dengan ketua OSIS.

"Len! Aka Manto yang lain muncul!" seru Rin.

Len segera mengejar Rin dan ikut masuk toilet.

"Kali ini apa?" tanya Len.

"Balon. Aka Manto-nya adalah balon."

"Cih, dalang di balik ini juga pasti ada hubungannya dengan pencurian di ruang OSIS dan ruang perpustakaan."

"Aku akan bawa Akita-san dan yang lainnya ke UKS." Rin membopong Neru. Len mengangguk.

.

.

.

* * *

Len memulai penyelidikannya.

Oke, di toilet yang sebelumnya dia menemukan jubah merah, topeng seram, dan papan rel berpengait untuk menerbangkan orang yang menjadi peri-perian. Disini dia menemukan topeng seram, penerangan merah, dan balon yang sudah meletus, ah, lebih tepatnya diletuskan.

Orang berbeda atau orang yang sama?

Len meneliti toilet cermin itu. Semua cermin, memang. Mata Len menangkap sesuatu yang menutupi kaca ventilasi.

Kertas mika merah!

Len berlari keluar dan melihat seluruh kaca ventilasi ditutupi kertas mika merah (A/N : kertas mika itu plastik yang biasanya jadi sampul file yang dijilid (readers : udah tahu kaleeee!)).

Ada sesuatu yang yang aneh dengan keempat ventilasi itu...

Keempat ventilasi itu setiap sudutnya ada sebuah paku kabel.

"Trik senar lagi?"

Otak Trick Breaker Len aktif.

Pertama baca polanya. Oke, tak ada senar terlihat. Len menyeret bangku rusak di dekatnya dan memanjat. Pada ujung-ujung kertas itu ada lubang dan sisa senar. Jangan lupakan kalau kertas mika itu juga terdapat bekas lipatan yang berwarna putih dan magnet yang membuat kertas mika menempel.

Kertas mika itu pertamanya dilipat. Check.

Len bergerak masuk ke dalam toilet lagi.

Kemana ujung-ujung senar itu terhubung?

Len memeriksa bilik toilet yang terakhir, tempat Neru ditemukan pingsan karena ketakutan.

Knop pintu bersih. Flush-nya juga bersih. Gantungan aman, tak bisa ditekan atau digeser.

Len menyusuri setiap bilik sampai akhirnya dia sampai di bilik pertama.

Len memulai pengecekan lagi.

Knop bersih. Check.

Gantungan aman. Check.

Len mengernyitkan alisnya ketika melihat ada gulungan senar yang diikat pada flush toilet dan ujungnya putus. Voíla! Ini ujungnya!

Ayo, kita luruskan semuanya.

Eits! Tunggu, lalu bagaimana caranya balon itu keluar?

Len berpikir kembali. Toilet cermin ini langit-langitnya adalah cermin, jadi tak mungkin bisa digeser.

Len berjalan kembali menuju toilet terakhir dan dia menginjak sesuatu yang bentuknya bergelombang pada keramik.

Dua buah paku kabel!

"Len! Aku menemukan sesuatu di CCTV sekolah!" Rin berseru sambil masuk ke dalam toilet.

Len berbalik. "Menemukan apa?"

"Pelaku di balik kasus Aka Manto adalah siswi dari sekolah luar kota!"

"Eh?"

"Pelakunya adalah anak-anak Aone Gakuen!" Rin berseru. "Kau sudah tahu bagaimana triknya?"

Len mengangguk. "Sederhana saja. Sekarang aku tanya padamu, toilet mana yang tadi kau gunakan?"

Rin menunjuk bilik pertama.

"Setelah kau melakukan 'kegiatanmu', kau pasti menekan flush-nya, 'kan?"

Rin manggut-manggut, mengiyakan.

"Kau menarik flush-nya berarti kau menarik ke atas kertas mika yang dilipat di ventilasi lalu setelah ventilasinya tertutup kertas mika dan magnetnya saling menempel, senarnya akan putus. Yang tidak aku mengerti sekarang adalah siapa yang menaruh balon Aka Manto dan mengikatkannya pada paku-paku ini," jelas Len sambil mengangkat kakinya yang menginjak pake kabel.

"Dalam rekaman CCTV yang dipasang di pintu toilet, aku melihat siswi Aone bergerak masuk ke dalam toilet membawa balon."

"Berarti dia yang masuk dan mengikatkannya pada paku di lantai."

Len mengangkat balon yang masih diikat itu.

"Oh ya Len, Aka Manto itu bersuara dengan bantuan music player dengan sistem audio playback dan synethizer."

"Kita cari player-nya!"

Len dan Rin berpencar ke seluruh pelosok toilet (author : Lebay amat! *digilas roadroller).

Rin membungkuk dan menemukan music player yang lengkap dengan speaker ber-synethizer dipasang di bawah wastafel.

"Aku menemukannya!" Rin menarik music player itu.

"Daya baterai rupanya," Len jahil menekan tombol play.

'Kertas merah atau kertas biru?'

Len dan Rin menyeringai. "Kertas merah."

Len dan Rin menunggu, tak ada yang terjadi. "Ayolah, kita masuk kelas. Belum terlambat untuk pelajar wali kelas."

Len dan Rin berjalan keluar dari toilet.

"Selamat! Trik-ku berhasil dipecahkan lagi, 'ya?"

Len dan Rin menatap pemilik suara itu.

Seragam Aone Gakuen!

"Apa yang kau inginkan?" tanya Rin marah.

"Apa ya?" nada bicara cowok bertopi itu seakan mengejek. Dia mengacungkan sebuah file map. "Data kalian! Sayonara!"

Cowok itu hampir saja berlari tapi Len berhasil menerjangnya, membuat topinya terlempar.

Rambutnya berwarna kebiruan.

"Shion Kaito!" seru Rin.

.

.

.

.

* * *

To Be Continued

* * *

.

.

.

.

* * *

**Author's Line :**

**Ampun, ampun, jangan lemparkan nata itu pada bokuuuu~ (*lari-lari geje)**

**Iye, iye, gomen update lama. Cukup pusing untuk mengatur jebakannya.**

**Eh, selamat berpuasa! Inget minum 2 gelas saat berbuka, 4 saat malam hari, dan 2 gelas disaat sahur! (*slapped)**

**Ini author kerjain waktu insom author kambuh. Well, keyboard Valen-kun benar-benar sudah terbuka.**

**Nah, udah tahu 'kan siapa cowok misteriusnya? Eits, tapi readers semua jangan berhenti baca! Itu namanya kejam (*tabokked).**

**Yah, stay tune aja! Tunggu urband legend selanjutnya!**

**Jaa nee!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Mind to Review?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Shintaro Arisa out nano desu~ **


	4. Chapter 4 : Blind Maiden

Chapter 5 : Blind Maiden

.

.

.

Shion Kaito, pelaku di balik kejahatan Urband Legend di Boukaroido Gakuen, tempat sekolah Len dan Rin, sedang bengong-bengong di kelas. Telinganya udah disumpel sama earphone wireless buatannya.

Di kelas itu Shouzo Kaiko, sahabat karibnya, dan Shion Teito, sesepupunya, juga melakukan hal yang sama. Entah apa yang mereka pikirkan. Pokoknya yang jelas setelah kejadian Aka Manto di Boukaroido, kedua Shion dan si gadis bermarga Shouzo itu hobinya bengong.

"Minna! Hasil ujian tengah semester udah keluar!" teriak Hatsune Miku, ketua kelas XI-1 + wakil ketua OSIS, berteriak. Kaito segera mencopot headsetnya, mematikan player di ponselnya dan meloncat dari jendela untuk sampai langsung di lapangan. Kaiko dan Taito sih langsung pasang tampang kicep. Entah apa sebabnya tapi si maniak es krim dan jebakan itu selalu menunggu hasil ujiannya, walaupun belum pernah masuk ranking 50 besar sekolah. Jangan itu, masuk 10 besar kelas aja nggak pernah. Padahal belajar paling rajin. Ck, rupanya makanan dingin berpengaruh besar pada otak (readers : nggak ada hubungannya tauk!).

'Sial, rank 154 lagi.' pikir Kaito. Kaito langsung mencari pohon terdekat dan meninjunya. Terus saja dia meninju pohonnya sampai tangannya lecet-lecet bahkan berdarah.

"Kaito!" Kaiko memanggilnya, menghentikan aksi Kaito meninju pohon.

Kaiko datang bersama Taito. "Weh, sabar dong. Aku heran. Orang picik penuh trik dan tipu muslihat sepertimu kok nggak pernah dapat ranking diatas 100, 'ya?"

"Jangan meledekku, Kaiko." balas Kaito dingin.

"Sudahlah," hibur Kaiko. "Nggak main-main ke Boukaroido pulang sekolah nanti?"

"Nggak ah, aku lagi mumet. Yang jelas aku sudah dapat data si Kagamine dan Kousaragi."

"Aku nggak tahu apa tujuanmu mengambil data-data itu, sampai-sampai nyuri sana-sini buat bikin jebakan, tapi kurasa mereka itu penting bagimu,"

"Aku mau balik ke kelas," Kaito mengusap hidungnya kasar. "Punya tissue?"

"Kau mau bikin jebakan atau nonton anime 'itu'?"

"Ck, punya nggak?"

"Nggak."

Kaito melangkah pelan kembali ke kelasnya dilantai 2 sambil mendongakkan wajahnya.

'Uh, tuh anak kenapa?' pikir Kaiko.

.

.

.

.

Kaito memasang lagi wireless headset-nya dan membenamkan wajahnya di atas tumpukan buku pelajarannya. Dia cukup terpuruk dengan nilai ulangannya.

Dia mengeluarkan kumpulan data-data targetnya. Sudah cukup banyak. Dia sudah membajak data kependudukan, mencuri dari tempat mereka sekolah, dan membaca kemampuan mereka.

DRTTT.. DRTTT.. DRTTTTT...

Kaito melihat ponselnya dan menemukan sebuah e-mail masuk.

From : [no name]

To : [ . ]

Kirim data ke tengah malam ke alamat e-mail ini :

.com

Data harus sudah diterima malam ini.

Reply This Massage

Kaito mendesah dan membantingkan kepalanya ke meja, membuat seisi kelas melotot ke arahnya. Kaito mengusap wajahnya kasar dan membantingkan kepalanya lagi.

Kaito hendak membantingkan kepalanya lagi ke meja tapi dia menghentikan aksinya ketika dia merasakan sesuatu yang dingin di keningnya. Kaito melihat siapa yang menaruh kaleng minuman dingin itu dijidatnya lalu tersenyum kecil.

"Arigatou, Hatsune-san." Kaito meraih kaleng minuman itu dan menegaknya dengan cepat.

Miku yang duduk di depan Kaito pun membalikkan badannya sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Sudah setahun lebih kita sekelas dan kau masih memanggilku dengan sebutan Hatsune-san? Keterlaluan!"

"Terus aku harus memanggilmu apa?"

"Miku. Hanya Miku dan cukup Miku."

"Baiklah... Miku."

Miku tersenyum. "Kau terlihat kusut, well, sepanjang menjadi teman sekelasmu, kau itu terlihat kusut melulu. Kau punya masalah, 'ya?"

Kaito membenamkan kepalanya lagi. "Sulit menceritakannya, Ha-, maksudku, Miku."

"Masalah itu jangan terlalu dipikirkan. Nanti kepalamu bisa terkena eternal headcache lohh."

Kaito tertawa, melihat itu Miku pun tertawa. "Arigatou,"

"Hm, douita!" sahut Miku.

.

.

.

.

.

[Time : 11.59 P.M]

.

.

.

Kaito melempar kaleng minuman ke tempat sampah lalu kembali menatap langit di luar jendela. Gelap. Tanpa bintang atau bulan. Mungkin sedang dalam fase bulan mati atau bulan baru. Yah, dia nggak pernah sadar.

Sadar? Tunggu, jadi selama ini dia kesurupan?! Selama ini dia kesurupan?!

Oke, author kurang minum aqua jadi salah fokus (readers : malah promosi?!)

Kaito mendengus beberapa kali. Tumpukan kaleng soda atau kopi dan bungkus ice cream batangan di dalam tempat sampah di sampingnya adalah bukti perjuangannya melawan sepi. Dia sudah cukup bersabar menunggu tengah malam tiba di sekolah. Di sekolah? Iya, di sekolah. Dalam e-mail lanjutan perintah untuk mengirim data, dia harus berada di sekolah, tepatnya di ruang komputer.

Kaito menahan kantuknya. Kepalanya terasa pusing. Walaupun dia sering kena insomnia tapi dia tetap saja tak bisa menahan kesendiriannya dan akhirnya merasa mengantuk. Kaito curiga kalau di mungkin mengidap kelainan (author : *dibakar)

BIPP.. BIPP.. BIPP..

Alarm ponsel Kaito berbunyi dan membangunkan pemiliknya. Baru juga Kaito menutup matanya untuk menit keempat! Kaito menyalakan scanner dan menyalakan sebuah PC komputer untuk dia gunakan.

Tak ada respon. Oke, ganti PC.

Mati juga?!

Kaito akhirnya mencoba menyalakan satu demi satu PC dan akhirnya sebuah PC menyala. PC itu menghadap ke jendela besar tempat dimana tadi Kaito bengong sambil ngopi dan membelakangi pintu keluar masuk. Oke, Kaito bersyukur karena demi apapun dia ingin segera pulang dan tidur. Itupun kalau orang tuanya di rumah sudah terlelap dan tangga yang 'dipinjam'nya dari tetangga belum dikembalikan.

Kaito mengetikkan alamat sebuah perusahaan penyedia layanan e-mail di kolom pencarian di search engine. Setelah login, dia menggerakkan kursor-nya ke tombol pergi bertuliskan 'Write'.

Kaito kembali melihat alamat e-mail yang dikirimkan bos-nya itu. Itu bukan alamat e-mail melainkan alamat surel sebuah website.

Kaito mengetikkan alamat e-mailnya pada kolom pengirim, lalu mengetikkan  .com pada kolom penerima dan mengetik beberapa deret kata untuk mengisi kolom subjectnya.

Satu per satu data yang sudah Kaito copy dari scanner dikirim ke alamat tersebut. Entah kenapa tapi alamat itu tak bisa menerima bundelan data.

'Merepotkan,' keluh Kaito dalam hati sambil mengcopy kertas data ke bentuk PDF.

.

.

.

.

Kaito telah mengirimkan semua hasil pencurian datanya pada alamat tersebut. Ada rasa penasaran yang mengusik Kaito.

Kalau dipikir-pikir, kenapa bosnya tidak langsung memintanya untuk mengirimkan datanya langsung ke alamat e-mailnya? Kaito berpikir. Ehm, dia belum melihat-lihat alamat surel yang dikirimkan bosnya, 'kan?

Kaito mematikan scanner dan membereskan data-datanya yang sudah di-scan. Kaito segera menunduk dan bersembunyi ke bawah meja ketika ada laser yang menembus jendela lab komputernya.

Penjaga sekolah sedang ronda! Bukan ronda sih, hanya memastikan saja.

Kaito menunggu sampai sorot laser itu hilang. Sorot senter itu hilang lalu Kaito mendesah lega. Penjaga sekolah itu benar-benar bodoh untuk percaya pada pengamatan laser murahan dengan sorot pencarian yang minimalis itu.

Kaito menumpuk kertas data itu di atas scanner agar mudah ditemukan karena tasnya dia tinggal di loker sepatunya.

Kaito keluar dari akun e-mailnya dan menggunakan akun e-mail penyamarannya dan membuka alamat surel web bernama Blind Maiden itu.

.

.

.

"Laporkan situasi!"

"Kau pikir kita ini sedang apa?"

"Main mata-mataan."

"Astaga," desah si gadis nggak habis pikir. Dia kembali menatap monitor di tablet dicurinya dari kamar milik sang kakaknya dan pemuda yang duduk membelakanginya asyik dengan beberapa sistem pengaturan di laptop hasil meminjam dari si gadis dan sebuah tuas kontrol pengendali remote.

"Dia lagi ngapain?"

"Kepo tuh.. Dia lagi buka web kita."

"Bagus..."

"Membanggakan diri sendiri?"

"Nggak juga sih. Lagipula mana mungkin akan terjadi kalau tak ada sarana darimu."

Sang gadis tersenyum.

.

.

.

.

Kaito cukup lama menunggu loading halaman Blind Maiden itu selesai. Cukup susah untuk melihat halaman utama Blind Maiden itu sampai Kaito harus berulang-ulang mereload halaman yang selalu bertuliskan 'Try Again' itu.

Kaito mendorong keyboard di bawahnya dan beranjak dari kursinya. Dia menyibakkan sedikit tirai yang menghalangi jendela di hadapannya. Yap, ruang komputer sekolah Kaito itu menghadap langsung ke belakang sekolah.

Kaito duduk di atas sebuah meja kosong dan mulai bengong lagi. Kepalanya berkali-kali mengangguk-ngangguk tanpa sebab, rupanya kantuk mulai melandanya matanya.

TEK!

Lampu mendadak mati. Oh, mungkin saja penjaga sekolah mematikan seluruh sumber penerangan.

CTEK... CTEKKK... TIK.. TIK.. TIK...TIKK.. TIKK..

Kaito terperanjat ketika telinganya menangkap suara tombol-tombol keyboard seperti sedang dipakai mengetik. Dia yakin, tak ada orang selain dia di lab komputer ini. Yakin, sangat yakin.

Mendadak suhu AC di ruang komputer mendadak naik. Jujur, meskipun Kaito suka suasana dingin tapi dia tidak suka suasana dingin berdasarkan AC.

Kaito turun dari atas meja dan mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh ruangan komputer.

Kaito kembali ke meja komputernya dan melihat layar monitor komputer itu telah menunjukkan sebuah tampilan halaman sebuah web. Kaito melihat-lihat isi web bernama Blind Maiden itu.

Karena penasaran, Kaito mulai mengecek satu per satu kolom di website tersebut.

Bosan. Akhirnya Kaito memilih untuk melihat galer-galeri foto.

Kaito merinding ketika melihat beberapa foto pria atau wanita yang wajahnya berlumuran darah dan relung matanya kosong. Hei, dia nggak salah nyebur ke situs  **  yang mengerikan itu, 'kan? NGGAK, 'KAN?! (author : *ditempeleng)

Tiba-tiba saja kursor di layar komputer Kaito bergerak sendiri menuju sebuah gambar wanita mengerikan. Kaito menepis mouse di tangannya dan memundurkan sedikit kursinya. Oke, dia mulai agak takut. Sekarang siapa yang sedang mempermainkannya? Teito dan Kaiko? Nggak mungkin. Sepupu dan sahabatnya itu bukan ahli jebakan/komputer. Mereka saja kadang-kadang suka kebingungan kalau disuruh guru komputer mereka untuk menyusup kesebuah situs berkeamanan rendah. Oke, guru komputer mereka memang bejad.

Sebuah video terputar. Kaito mengernyitkan keningnya..

Kaito menatap layar komputernya serius. Kaito meraih headphone yang disangkutkan pada layar monitor.

Kaito mendengar suara-suara orang-orang menjerit ketakutan. Di pojok layar kanan, Kaito melihat seseorang berteriak histeris saking ketakutannya. Bulu kuduk Kaito berdiri. Kaito mengusap tengkuknya. Seperti ada yang sedang memerhatikannya.

Gambar berubah lagi. Kini kamera menyorot sebuah gubuk reot. Kaito menunggu detik-detik apa yang akan dimunculkan di video itu.

'BRAKKK!' suara pintu ditendang sangat keras terdengar di headphone Kaito. Seorang wanita berlari keluar dari gubuk itu dengan sebuah pisau teracung. Wajah wanita itu secara close-up tertampil di depan kamera (author : kenapa kamera? Jawabannya sederhana. Selain perkameraan, benda apa lagi yang bisa merekam berbagai kejadian termaksud kejadian mengerikan?).

'AKU AKAN MEMBUNUHMU! SEPERTI KAU MEMBUNUH KEDUA ANAKKU!' teriak wanita itu.

Lalu secara cepat video berubah, kini video menayangkan seorang gadis yang dibakar sekumpulan orang di malam hari. Di dalam api itu, gadis itu berteriak sambil menatap kamera dalam. Kaito merinding karena secara langsung dia merasa ditatap oleh si gadis yang sedang dibakar.

'Tolong aku! Siapapun kau, tolong aku!' jerit gadis yang perlahan-lahan mulai terbakar dan menghangus.

Sebelum si gadis berubah menghangus, salah seorang pria di kerumunan itu mencungkil mata si gadis dengan jarinya. Pria itu lalu melemparkan mata si gadis ke arah kamera.

CPLAK! Mata kenyal itu menabrak kamera, tepat sasaran dan menunjukkan bola mata itu lalu jatuh merosot perlahan dan meninggalkan berkas darah pada kamera.

Setelah itu, beberapa foto manusia-manusia yang terbunuh mengenaskan dengan posisi seperti duduk di depan komputer dan matanya dicungkil tertampil dengan cepat.

Kaito menelan ludahnya dalam-dalam. Kaito nggak salah masuk situs, 'kan? Ini benar-benar mengerikan. Ini bahkan lebih mengerikan dari album-album foto korban Aka Manto yang dilihatnya di internet.

Mungkin karena video itu terasa nyata. Lagipula, sekalipun itu cuma efek komputer tapi itu cukup untuk membuat bulu kuduk seorang Kaito yang tersembunyi di balik syal yang selalu dikenakannya berdiri tegak.

Kaito mencopot headphone-nya dan segera berbalik karena seperti sedang diperhatikan seseorang. Kaito mendengar suara krasak-krusuk di dekat scanner.

"Siapa itu?!" tanyanya was-was.

Kaito mengusap-usap matanya karena silau dengan cahaya dari layar komputer.

Kaito kembali menatap layar komputernya yang menampilkan sebuah kolom berbahasa Spanyol.

Karena tidak mengerti (lihat saja nilai bahasanya yang tak pernah menyentuhkan angka 70), Kaito memencet asal salah satu dari dua pilihan berbahasa Spanyol itu.

KLIK!

Komputer mendadak mati. Kaito hendak berdiri tapi kegiatannya berhenti kala layar komputer kembali manampilkan sebuah video. Kaito mengernyit. Itu 'kan halaman sekolah!

Kaito kembali duduk dan memperhatikan tayangan video di komputer.

Video itu menampilkan gambar halaman sekolahnya, berlanjut ke loker sepatu, terus bergerak sampai ke dekat ruang komputer.

Kaito menekan tombol 'power' di CPU untuk mematikan komputer itu tapi video itu terus berputar.

TAP.. TAPP.. TAPP...

Kaito mendengar suara langkah kaki bahkan suara cekikikan wanita.

'Hihihihihihihi' wanita itu masih cekikikan.

Kaito berulang kali mencoba mematikan PC itu namun tak bisa mati.

'Sial!' umpatnya dalam hati.

Kaito berniat untuk mematikan sumber listrik tapi dia segera meggetok kepalanya sendiri. Kenapa? Karena sumber listrik pun harus dicabut dari lantai bawah.

"HIHIHIHIHIHIHI!" cekikikan wanita semakin keras dan nyata.

Kaito melirik sekilas layar komputer itu yang kini menampilkan pintu laboratorium komputer.

KRIETTT.. KRIEETT.. KRIEETT.. Suara pintu dicakar yang memekakkan telinga.

'Gila! Itu 'kan pintu kaca!' batin Kaito.

BRAKK! Pintu digebrak.

'Hihihihihihi~ Kenapa tak menolongku?~ Hihihihi~ Kenapa membiarkanku dibakar?~ Kenapa? Hihihihihi~'

Gadis dari video itu datang kemari!

Kaito merasakan tubuhnya membeku. Dia tak berani membalikkan tubuhnya dan hanya menatap layar komputer yang kini menampilkan gambar dirinya yang tengah duduk membeku membelakangi si gadis.

'Sebagai balasannya, kau harus memberiku sebuah hadiah yaitu...'

Kaito menunggu lanjutan kalimat si gadis berucap dengan nada seram itu gemetaran.

"Hihihihihihihi~' gadis seram itu lanjut cekikikan yang menyeramkan. "OMAE NO ME. HIHIHIHIHIHI~"

CKRIS.. CKRIS.. CKRISS..

Terdengar suara gunting.

Kaito memejamkan matanya, membayangkan seluruh-seluruh kondisi terburuk yang akan dia alami. Mata dicungkil, mulut dirobek, bahkan kanibalisme! Sial, dia kena karma.

Kaito mulai berdoa dalam hati, tak peduli bahwa hawa dingin mulai menghampiri seluruh tubuhnya.

Sebuah tangan sedingin es menyentuh bahunya, menggelitik syaraf-syaraf kulitnya yang tertutupi oleh kulit dan baju seragam sekolahnya. Kaito mencium bau bangkai dan hawa dingin yang sangat menusuk. Gadis itu sudah ada di belakangnya dan sedang mencoba untuk membuat Kaito muntah dengan aroma tubuhnya.

Kaito memejamkan matanya lebih erat lagi, lebih khusyuk lagi berdoa. Kaito sadar akan suatu hal! Tunggu! Mungkin saja!

Kaito segera membalikkan dirinya tak peduli bahwa sekujur badannya mengeluarkan keringat dingin karena ketakutan.

Kaito melihat wanita bertampang seram dengan relung mata kosong yang mengeluarkan darah.

"OMAE NO ME..."

Wanita semakin mendekat. Wanita itu melempar gunting karatannya dan segera menerjang Kaito.

Wajah menyeramkan wanita itu mengeluarkan bau anyir menjijikkan di hidung Kaito.

Seringai di wajah menyeramkan itu menunjuk deretan gigi menjijikkan. Tangan wanita itu meraba-raba wajah Kaito dan berhenti ketika kedua tangannya berhasil menyentuh mata Kaito. Tangannya secara liar mulai menusuk-nusuk mata Kaito yang tertutup oleh kelopak matanya.

Tak terima matanya dipermainkan seperti itu, Kaito segera membalikkan dirinya sekuat tenaga. Kini posisi mereka berbalik. Kaito meninju relung kosong mata si wanita menyeramkan.

"Apa maumu?!" tanya Kaito marah.

"OMAE NO ME.."

"Kau mau mataku dan membuatku seperti foto-foto di website sialanmu itu?!"

"OMAE NO ME..."

Wanita itu kembali meraba-raba mata Kaito. Kaito itu segera menepis tangan wanita itu dan mendorongnya.

Di tengah pergulatan Kaito menahan tangan si gadis seram yang ingin mencungkil matanya, tanpa Kaito sadari seseorang menyusup ke dalam lab komputer dan mencuri data-data di atas scanner.

Setelah mendapatkan apa yang diinginkannya, pemuda itu segera kabur.

Mata Kaito menangkap kelebatan orang yang bergerak super kencang. Kaito segera mendorong wanita itu kuat-kuat dan meninggalkan wanita menyeramkan itu lalu berlari mengerjar bayangan itu.

"BERHENTI DI SITU!" teriak Kaito menggelagar di koridor.

Pemuda berpakaian hitam-hitam itu berbalik.

"Hehehe, nggak takut sama Blind Maiden?" tanya pemuda itu meledek.

"Kousaragi!"

Ternyata itu Len! "Yoroshiku." ucapnya sambil membungkuk kecil tanpa melepas seringai meremehkannya pada Kaito.

"Sialan, mau apa kau kemari?!"

"Mengambil data-data kami yang kau curilah!"

"Jadi?!" Kaito mulai mengurut kejadian-kejadian yang dia alami di otaknya.

"Rin! Ayo balik!"

"Ha'i!"

Gadis menyeramkan itu berlari dan dengan sengaja menabrak badannya dengan badan Kaito.

Kaito sempat melihat apa yang dibawa oleh sang gadis. Sebuah kamera CCTV, segulung kabel, tangan-tanganan, dan topeng!

"Sialan kalian!"

Len mengeluarkan sebuah remote control kecil dari sakunya.

"Bisa jelaskan trik yang kami pakai?" Len bertanya seolah meledek.

"Jangan cari soal denganku, sialan!" balas Kaito marah.

"Hanya mengetes~"

"Kalian membajak data sekolah, mengambil alamat e-mailku dan mengirimkanku sebuah e-mail dengan nama pengirim e-mail yang dibuat rahasia. Lalu kalian, entah kapan memasangnya, memasang CCTV tepat di sudut jendela tempatku menggunakan komputer sekolah! Kalian sengaja membiarkan sebuah komputer bisa digunakan supaya kalian bisa melakukan penjebakan!

"Dengan remote control sialan itu kau bisa mengatur zoom lensa CCTV dan mengatur pergerakannya! Kalian juga membajak keamanan sekolah dan menguasai seluruh CCTV dari halaman sekolah sampai kesini!"

Kaito mengontrol napasnya yang terengah karena emosi saat menjelaskan.

"Soal kapan kami memasang CCTV, itu saat kami ikut dengan wakil ketua OSIS kami. Yah, kami sudah tahu kalau ada saatnya dimana mangsa memburu balik pemangsanya." jawab Len sambil mengipasi diri dengan data-data di tangannya, oh, jangan lupakan seringai remeh di wajah shota-nya. Shota-shota juga tetep aja sok ganteng (author : *killed (hidup lagi deh)).

"Kau juga menyuruh si Kagamine sialan untuk menyamar jadi Blind Maiden untuk mengalihkan perhatian! Saat dia meraba-raba mataku untuk pura-pura mencungkil mataku, kau masuk dan mencuri data-dataku!"

"Datamu?!" Rin mengulang kata Kaito yang terakhir dengan emosi yang meletup-letup panas bagai lava gunung berapi.

Rin berjalan mendekati Kaito. Tangannya teracung tinggi dengan gemulai tapi tegas lalu menggerakkannya dengan cepat bagai kilat menuju wajah Kaito.

PLAKKKK!

Kaito ditampar Rin dengan keras sampai meninggalkan bekas tapak tangan di pipi Kaito.

"Makan datamu itu, pencuri!"

Rin kembali menyusul Len.

"Yah, karena kau bisa mengungkap trik kami, kami pulang dulu. Jaa~"

Rin dan Len membuka jendela besar di hadapan mereka dan bersamaan meloncat.

Pelaku dibalik kasus ini ternyata adalah si Kousaragi dan Kagamine!

Kaito mendecih dan segera berlari menuju loker sepatunya, mengganti sepatunya dan segera berlari pulang sambil membawa tasnya.

Dia benar-benar dia merasa dipermainkan!

'Tunggu saja, aku akan kembali balas dendam!' batin Kaito murka.

.

.

.

.

.

**T**o **B**e **C**ontinued

.

(Tsudzuku, nano desu~)

.

.

.

.

.

**Author's Line :**

**Gomen update lama! m(_ _)m**

**Update lama ini disebabkan oleh hilangnya mood dan beginilah hasilnya. Horrornya nggak kerasa! Padahal ini situs menyeramkan, maksudnya situs Blind Maidennya! Oh ya, jangan pernah coba-coba liat situsnya (readers : kayak pernah liat aja lu!)**

**Ini mungkin bakal selesai 2-3 chapter lagi. Yah, itu juga nggak jamin (*tampar).**

**Aku sedang mencari urban legend-urban legend lain yang lebih serem.**

**Gomen, gomen, nggak bisa bales review sekarang (readers : kapan mau bales sih? Setiap update nggak pernah bales review tuh!) Yah, walaupun beberapa udah aku bales via PM..**

**Pokoknya, makasih yang udah review/fav/follow! (****^^)/ Review/fav/follow masih ditunggu dan ditampung! Kalau mau flame juga boleh.. Semuanya ditampung!**

**Oh ya, lupa...**

**MOHON MAAF LAHIR DAN BATIN!**

**Hahaha, cukup sampai disini bacotnya!**

**Jaa nee, di chapter selanjutnya!**

.

.

.

.

**Shintaro Arisa out, nano desu~**


	5. Chapter 5 : 21

Chapter 5 : 21

.

.

.

Warning : Sama seperti chapter-chapter sebelumnya!

Disclaimer : Vocaloid itu punya Yamaha Corp., Crypton Future Media, dan lain-lain!

DLDR!

Happy Reading, minna-san!

.

.

.

.

.

Rin yang pagi itu berjalan santai menuju sekolahnya, mendengar sebuah keributan di sebuah pedangang koran kecil. Rin mengambil se-eksemplar koran dan membayarnya. Matanya membulat ketika melihat headline koran. Dia melempar korannya dan berlari menuju sekolahnya.

"Mengenaskan, 'ya? Ayahnya bandar narkoba sementara anaknya problem solver yang terkenal." ucap siswi yang kemarin menggosipi Rin dan Len di depan sekolah.

"Sangat ironis sekali." timpal temannya.

Rin segera menghentikan langkah larinya di depan cewek-cewek itu dan memandang keduanya tajam. Di kerah kemeja siswi-siswi itu, tersemat lencana 'II' yang artinya mereka kelas dua atau lebih tepatnya kakak kelas Rin.

"Gomen ne, senpai. Tapi tidak baik menggosipi orang di pagi hari." Rin menegur lalu lanjut berlari menuju kelasnya.

Sesampainya Rin di kelasnya, Rin mendatangi Len yang serius baca koran di mejanya.

"Kau nggak apa-apa?" tanya Rin halus. "Aku ikut sedih baca berita itu."

Yap, di headline koran itu tertulis :

"**Kousaragi****Leon**, **bandar****narkoba****paling****dicari****se-antero****Jepang****ditemukan!**"

"Kemarin adalah hari yang berat, Len. Kenapa kau masih niat sekolah sih? Kau nggak capek apa?"

Len tersenyum sambil menutup korannya. "Tou-san akan dibimbing menjadi orang benar, kenapa aku harus sedih sambil garuk-garuk tembok atau menangis guling-guling di depan kaki polisi minta Tou-san di bebaskan? Kau ini aneh, Rin!?"

Rin tersenyum miring. "Ehm... Len, kau mau membantuku tidak? Ini penting sekali."

"Bantu apa?"

Rin membisiki Len tentang permintaanya.

"Jadi pacar pura-pura?!" seru Len. Len melihat wajah Rin yang bersemu merah dan teman-teman sekelasnya yang berbisik-bisik nista di depannya.

"Ayolah, Len.. Orang gila itu kekeuh pengen pacaran sama aku sementara aku sudah ada orang yang kusukai.." rengek Rin.

"Siapa?" tanya Len antusias. Wajah Rin sangat merah sekarang.

"Haruskah aku memberi tahumu?" balas Rin bertanya seolah-olah mengelak.

"Siapa? Jangan-jangan si KageNeko!"

Rei yang duduk di depan Len langsung menjitak kepala Len.

"Ah, i-itu nggak penting!" tukas Rin. "Sekarang aku tanya, kau mau membantuku nggak?"

Len menjepit dagunya, mengeluarkan pose berpikirnya. "Baiklah, aku mau."

"Pulang sekolah nanti kita ke rumahku."

"OK, Ojou-chan!"

.

.

.

.

Hari ini ada pelajaran olahraga. Kelas 10-A semuanya ada gym sekolah.

"Hari ini kita adakan pertandingan basket. Perempuan lapangan kanan dan laki-laki lapangan kiri!"

Siswa laki-laki dan perempuan langsung membentuk kelompok masing-masing. Rin dan Len adalah siswa yang paling diincar. Berhubung Len sudah punya grup sendiri maka Len tak perlu menghirau panggilan-panggilan manis dari teman-temannya yang lain.

Rin memilih untuk sekelompok dengan Tei dan kawan-kawan, kelompok itu merupakan kelompok cewek-cewek yang kadang bersama Rin.

PRITTTT! Peluit ditiup keras.

Kelompok laki-laki terbagi dalam 2 kelompok dan 2 orang pemain cadangan, begitu juga dengan tim perempuan. Pemain cadangan juga tidak tinggal diam, mereka melakukan pemanasan dan hal lainnya.

.

.

.

Len bergerak licah seperti orang kesetanan. Dia bisa mencetak three point dengan mudah. Score-nya pun membuat lawannya ingin mati saja. 60-28. Len bisa menembak bola dengan kuasa sampai setengah lapang dengan akurasi tinggi. Bersyukurlah dia memiliki sebelah mata yang meskipun agak rabun yang berakurasi tinggi dan intuisi yang hebat.

"Len!" Rin memanggil pemuda berkuncir itu sambil menunjuk benda melayang berwarna hitam dan mengeluarkan percikan api. Len yang tanggap langsung melempar bola di tangannya ke benda itu.

DUAAARRRR! Benda itu meledak. Semua siswa langsung berlari keluar gym.

"Apa ada yang terluka? Semua siswa sudah berkumpul?" tanya guru olahraga bertubi-tubi dengan nada khawatir.

Ketua kelas mengabsen satu per satu anggota kelasnya.

"Kousaragi-kun dan Kagamine-san tidak ada, sensei!" lapor ketua kelas mereka, Defoko.

Guru olaharaga itu berlari kembali menuju gym.

Sementara itu...

"Len, aku menemukan sesuatu!" seru Rin sambil melambaikan selembar kertas yang bagian bawahnya terbakar. Len mengambil kertas itu dan segera menyakuinya karena guru olahraganya datang untuk mencari mereka.

"Tak usah khawatir, sensei." ucap Len sambil menghentikan langkah lari guru olahraganya.

"Itu cuma petasan daya ledak rendah kok.." timpal Rin sambil menggoyang-goyangkan lengannya.

"Syukurlah, kalau kalian baik-baik saja," guru olaharaga itu mendesah lega. "Untuk sementara pelajaran ini berakhir disini dulu. Saya akan laporan ke kepala sekolah."

"Ha'i!"

.

.

.

.

Kelas 10-A sudah berada di kelas mereka lagi. Rin dan Len duduk berhadapan (Rin menyuruh Rei untuk duduk di bangkunya untuk sementara).

"Kertas itu," ucap Rin dengan wajah serius.

Len mengeluarkan kertas yang setengah terbakar itu.

"Bloody Vow.." baca Rin. "Apa maksudnya?"

Len menaik-turunkan bahunya sambil menggeleng.

"Apa menurutmu si Kaito terkutuk itu terlibat lagi? Kupikir dia sudah menyerah. Kita sudah menyerang balik," balas Len. "Dasar tak tahu diri."

"Bisa saja," Rin mengedikkan bahunya. "Sekalipun dia tahu kita berdua akan pergi ke suatu tempat pesta, pesta yang nanti malam akan kita hadiri cuma pesta pelantikan biasa. Pesta biasa-biasa saja meskipun kita harus berpakaian formal."

"Tapi dia akan anak sekolah. Kemarin aku lihat papan pengumuman sekolah mereka dan kalau tak salah si Kaito brengsek itu ranking 100 ke bawah. Otomatis sekarang dia ikut remedial." Len beranalisis. Len mengeluarkan data-data mereka yang berhasil mereka rebut kembali.

"Data-data ini diambil dari berbagai sumber. Dari data kependudukan, data sekolah, rumah sakit, dan banyak tempat lainnya. Menurutmu apa yang sedang dikerjakannya."

"Mafia? Dia menjadi anak buah seorang mafia?"

"Aku akan percaya jika data itu cuma data tentangmu saja. Tetapi kenyataannya, dia juga mencari data-dataku. Lengkap,"

"Apa kau pernah berhubungan dengan kasus kejahatan?"

"Sering. Buktinya empat hari terakhir ini."

"Bukan itu!" Rin menepuk jidatnya. "Kasus lain! Di luar sana!"

Len menggeleng. "Kalau level berat belum pernah. Tapi aku pernah ikut sama polisi bikin jebakan buat menangkap salah satu gembong narkoba, tahun lalu."

Rin dan Len berpikir keras.

"Adakah hubungannya antara tertangkapnya Tou-san dan gagalnya Kaito mengirim data pada bosnya?" Len bertanya pada dirinya sendiri.

"Maksudmu?"

"Kaito, Tou-san, Dell-sensei. Aku hanya curiga pada tiga orang itu. Tou-san sudah ditangkap dini hari tadi dan Dell-sensei 2 hari lalu."

"Maksudmu Kaito hanya perlu menghitung jam sebelum ditangkap?"

Len menjentikkan jarinya. "Bisa jadi."

"Kembali ke topik utama," ucap Len mengalihkan topik. "Apa ada urban legend yang berhubungan dengan pernikahan?"

"Urban Legend?"

Len memutar matanya dan Rin menangkap sebuah sebuah keganjilan pada mata Len. Tapi dia memilih untuk diam dulu, menunggu Len mengucapkan apa yang dia maksud. "Ayolah, Rin. Sudah tiga kasus yang kita pecahkan dan semuanya berhubungan dengan urban legend! Kemarin juga kita mengambil balik data kita dengan jebakan tema urband legend. Masa' kau nggak sadar sih?!"

Rin mengetuk-ngetukkan jarinya ke meja Len. "Yah, aku sih nggak peduli. Yang penting aku menjadi asistenmu dan selesai.."

Len menepuk jidatnya.

"Len, kau harus menceritakan satu hal padaku dan jangan berbohong!" Rin menatap lekat-lekat mata pemuda pirang di depannya. "Apa yang terjadi pada mata kirimu?"

"Kau baru sadar?"

Rin mengangguk.

"Uhm, keracunan." jawab Len enteng.

Rin mulai membaca _microexpression_ di wajah Len dan bahasa tubuh lainnya seperti ; kecepatan bernapas dan perubahan pupil.

"Aku nggak bohong, 'kan?"

Rin mengalihkan pandangannya pada benda lain sambil menggeleng.

"Tapi aku menemukan penawarnya. Lihat," Len mengeluarkan sebuah botol ukuran kecil. "ini akan menyembuhkan mata kiriku yang buta sementara dan mata kananku yang rabun. Tapi aku butuh empat jam untuk tidur dan memulai kerja obat ini."

"Kau yakin itu penawarnya?"

Len manggut. "Kaa-san waktu itu berpesan, jika suatu saat nanti Tou-san pergi agak jauh dan lama, aku harus segera minum obat ini. Dia juga menitipiku banyak perhiasan untuk biaya masa depanku. Kaa-san seperti sudah meramalkan ini semua akan terjadi."

Rin menatap Len serius. "Menurutmu, jika Kaito punya alasan tertentu membuat jebakan seperti ini, mencuri data-data kita, apa itu ada hubungannya dengan keluargamu dan keluargaku?"

Len menggeleng sambil mengedikkan bahu. "Wakaranai. Sudahlah tak usah dipikirkan, ini pasti cuma ulah jahil-jahilan saja. Mungkin..."

"Wew, kalian lagi main detektif-detektifan? Kasus seperti apa?" Rei tiba-tiba nimbrung.

PLETAK! Rin dan Len menjitak kepala Rei bersamaan.

"Aduh, kalian makin akrab makin sering menyiksaku." Rei meringis lalu cengengesan.

.

.

.

.

.

[Kagamine's House]

.

.

.

Len memperbaiki letak dasinya. Len mengenakan setelah jas hitam standar, dengan kemeja putih, dasi hitam, celana panjang dan jas hitam yang senada, dan sepasang sepatu pentofel yang mengkilap habis disemir. Dia tak mengubah tatanan rambutnya, tetap dikuncir dan membiarkan beberapa helai poninya melawan gravitasi.

"Len sudah siap belum?" tanya Rin dari luar kamar. "Yaa!" Len menyahut dengan teriakan dengan suara standar.

Len keluar dari kamar yang dipinjamkan Rin.

"Wow," manik langit musim panas milik Len membulat, takjub akan kecantikan gadis yang sudah menjadi temannya sejak mereka masih TK itu.

Ini pertama kalinya Len melihat Rin mengenakan gaun. Gaun selutu3 Rin yang berwarna hitam kebiruan dengan pita hitam yang melingkar pinggangnya, sepatu high heels dengan tinggi 5 centi berwarna hitam, dan rambut Rin yang digelung sederhana dengan pita sebagai hiasannya, membuat Len, yang notabenenya nggak peduli sama penampilan cewek, merasa terpesona oleh penampilan Rin yang super langka ini.

"Ada apa?" Rin memiringkan sedikit kepalanya, oh mennn, ini pose terimut yang pernah dilihat oleh Kousaragi Len!

Len segera menggeleng, mengusir jauh-jauh pemikirannya tentang penampilan manis Rin. "Tidak ada! Ayo pergi!" Len segera menggaet tangan Rin dan berlari menuju parkiran rumah Kagamine yang megah.

.

.

.

.

Sesampainya di gedung pesta, Rin dan Len segera turun mobil dan langsung menuju hall pesta. Len celingak-celinguk seperti orang linglung, padahal dia menggaet tangan Rin.

"Mencari seseorang, Len?" tanya Rin. Len tak menjawab dan masih celingukan.

"Len?" Rin menghentikan langkahnya dan menyentak tangan Len. "Ada apa?" Len bertanya.

"Apa yang kau cari?" tanya Rin.

"Perangkap," Len menjawab sambil menghadap Rin. "Kita cari. Perasaanku mengatakan bahwa disini, di tempat ini, akan ada kasus."

"Berapa persen keyakinanmu?"

"80%," ucap Len. "Oh ya, apa kita akan cuma diam disini?"

"Tentu-"

"Rin-chan!" seorang cowok berambut nyaris oranye dengan tampang lebih shota dari Len mendadak muncul dan menggaet Rin. "Jauh-jauh dari calon istriku, hei, kau shota!"

TWITCH!

Putus sudah urat kesabaran Len. Cowok shota itu emang keterlaluan! Sudah seenaknya menggaet Rin yang tadi bergenggaman tangan dengan Len, sekarang cowok shota itu menyebut Len shota! Kampret!

Len menarik tangan Rin. Rin yang mengenakan high heels pun tersentak dan langsung jatuh ke dalam, ehem, pelukan, ehem Len.

"Aku tahu kalau kau anak bungsu dari Komandan Hibiki, tapi dengan tidak mengurangi **sedikit** **pun** rasa hormatku padamu Hibiki-sama, tampangmu itu jauh lebih shota." Len membungkuk sambil menyeringai. Rin menggembungkan pipinya, menahan tawanya yang siap meledak kapan saja.

Alis cowok bermarga Hibiki itu berkedut-kedut. "Memangnya kau siapa, hah?!" Hibiki menunjuk Len yang kini sudah berdiri tegak, tepat di depan hidungnya.

"Len. Kousaragi Len." Len tetap mempertahankan senyum iblisnya.

"Kau.. kau.. anak PENGEDAR NARKOBA ITU, 'KAN?!" Hibiki sengaja berteriak dan sejurus kemudian mereka menjadi pusat perhatian seluruh pasang mata di tengah-tengah hall itu.

PLAK!

Rin menampar Lui. "Maaf saja, Lui-kun, meskipun dia anak pengedar narkoba tapi dia lebih berotak dan lebih bijaksana, tidak sepertimu yang cuma bisa pamer nama."

Hibiki membeku di tempat. Kalimat Rin itu bagaikan panah Robin Hood yang berhasil menancap di tengah-tengah sasaran.

Rin dan Len melangkah masuk ke tengah ruangan, membiarkan Lui yang sedang bersiap-siap untuk DPSM, Duduk di Pojokan Sambil Merenung. Ngenes, miris, sakit *nunjuk kokoro*, itulah yang sedang dirasakan Hibiki Lui, yang ayahnya merupakan Kepala Pusat Investigasi Kasus Kriminal di Kepolisian kota Crypton, Komandan Hibiki. Ingin rasanya Lui bergalau-galau ria di bawah kucuran air shower di apartemen mewahnya.

.

.

.

.

Len mengambil dua gelas minuman berwarna kuning untuk dirinya dan Rin. Len memutar tumitnya tapi dia seseorang menabraknya. Salah satu gelas berisi minuman dengan kadar glukosa yang lumayan tinggi itu mengguyur kemeja putih Len.

"Go-gomen!" wanita yang barusan menabrak Len meminta maaf sambil mengeluarkan sapu tangan dari tas sandangnya. Len meletakkan gelasnya dan merebut sapu tangan dari tangan wanita itu. Len menarik sedikit kemejanya agar kemeja basah itu tak membuat luka jahit jelek di dada kanan terlihat (kan kemeja basah itu membuat kemeja jadi agak transparan).

"Sudah tidak apa-apa," ucap Len. "Aku bawa cadangan kok." Len mendongakkan kepalanya dan melihat seorang wanita dengan wajah penuh dengan bekas luka gores. Wanita itu menunduk.

"Daijoubu desu ka?" tanya Len.

Wanita itu tiba-tiba merebut kembali dari sapu tangan dari tangannya dan berlari.

'Dasar aneh.' pikir Len sambil mengambi dua gelas minuman dan berbalik dengan hati-hati.

Len menghampiri Rin yang sedang duduk-duduk di balkon gedung pesta yang menghadap ke sebuah danau buatan berbentuk lingkaran.

"Ini minumannya, Ojou-sama."

Len meletakkan salah satu gelas di atas meja Rin. Rin tertawa kecil.

"Bagaimana apa kau menemukan kasus?"

Len menggeleng. "Yah, 'kan cuma _feeling_."

"Apa obat itu berekasi?"

"Tidak," Len menunduk. "karena aku lupa meminumnya."

BLETAK! Rin menjitak kepala Len. "Jadi, tadi kau cuma numpang tidur?"

"Hehehehe," Len cengengesan tanpa dosa. Rin mendecih pelan. "Barusan aku lihat Kaito." ucap Rin. Len yang kaget, nyaris menyemburkan minuman yang baru diminumnya.

"Dimana?!"

"Tuh," Rin menunjuk gazebo di pinggir danau dengan ekor matanya. "Pinggir danau. Merenung macam orang bodoh."

Di sisi lain, Lui bersin. "Seseorang membicarakanku." gumamnya.

_Back_ _to_ _the_ _story_.

"Mungkin dia sedang merencanakan sesuatu," Len menunjukkan ekspresi berpikir kerasnya. Rin mengangguk-angguk, mengiyakan.

Len mencari-cari pemandangan lain karena Rin sedang ngobrol dengan tamu lain, yah, supaya dia nggak merasa kalau dia sedang dikacangin.

Len kembali melihat wanita dengan wajah tergores-gores yang mengenakan gaun berwarna hitam itu berjalan terburu-buru.

Hanya satu kata dalam pikiran Len tentang wanita itu. Curiga.

Kemudian, melintaslah Kaito dengan cara berlari berkecepatan motor skuter. Kaito berpakaian seperti butler (author &amp; Kaito FC : *teriak ala fangirl*) dengan nampan berisi sepuluh gelas di tangan. Hmm, dia cukup _expert_ dalam hal layan dan melayani.

Rin menyenggol tangan Len. "Itu Kaito! Ayo kita ikuti!" Len meletakkan gelasnya dan melihat Rin dengan sebuah kamera saku berwarna putih. "Kita ini cuma mau mengikuti bukan jadi paparazzi." Len berucap sweatdrop sambil berjalan setengah berlari mengekor di belakang Rin.

Kaito rupanya mengikuti wanita bergaun hitam tersebut. Kaito tiba-tiba berhenti dan celingak-celinguk karena kehilangan jejak si wanita bergaun hitam.

SYUUUU~ Angin berhembus lumayan kencang. Rin dan Len baru sadar kalau mereka sudah terlalu jauh dari gedung pesta. Ini seperti hutan kecil, dengan kegelapan dan pohon-pohon besar yang mendominasi.

SYUUTTT! Sebuah bayangan bergerak cepat, membuat suara seperti kain yang dikibarkan dengan cepat.

"21, 21, 21,"

Bayangan itu menghilang.

"21?" ucap Rin dengan nada bertanya.

"Hm, kita pikirkan itu nanti. Kita balik dulu sebelum ketahuan si Pencuri Bodoh itu," Len memutar tumit sepatunya untuk berbalik. "Perhatikan langkahmu, Rin!"

Mereka berjalan keluar dari hutan gelap itu dengan mengendap-endap.

"21, 21, 21," terdengar suara wanita menghitung kembali.

Rin dan Len menghentikan langkahnya dengan bulu kuduk yang mulai meremang dengan sendirinya.

.

.

.

.

**To Be Continued**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Author Line :**

**Rasanya nggak update sebulan ituu...**

**(author : *ditabok) Gomennnnnn, author bener-bener lupa update (readers : Apa?!)**

**Lagipula, aku sadar kalau dunia fanfiction (khusus vocaloid) itu sudah sepiiii... Plus, tugas sekolah numpuk.**

**Sudahlah, nggak bisa panjang lebar kayak rumus persegi panjang.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Review kapan-kapan dijawabnya! *plak!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Mind to Review**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Shintaro Arisa, out!**


	6. Chapter 6 : 21 II

Chapter 6 : Twenty One and Still Counting

**Disclaimer : Vocaloid (c) Yamaha Corp. bersama developer-developernya (Crypton Future Media, Internet. Co. Ltd., Zero-G, dll (kebanyakan sampe nggak hafal dan nggak tahu bahkan nggak kenal))**

**Warning : AU, GaJe, dizzy case/examination/illustration, typo(s), misstypo(s), crack, failed crime/mystery, resiko tanggung masing-masing! /plak/**

**Happy Reading, Minna-san!**

.

.

.

.

.

Rin dan Len saling memunggungi satu sama lain. Suara itu masih saja terdengar. Hutan ini sangat gelap. Terlebih mereka berdua meninggalkan ponsel mereka di mobil.

"21, 21, 21," suara terdengar kembali, kini lebih keras. Kemungkinannya cuma dua, hutan ini dipasang speaker yang ditempatkan tersembunyi di pohon-pohon yang tersambung ke suatu tempat dan itu benar-benar suara misterius.

Len mencoba mengingat-ingat urban legend apa yang berhubungan dengan angka 21.

Lain Len, lain lagi dengan Rin. Saat sibuk mengingat, Rin justru sedang mencari-cari aura keberadaan seseorang yang sempat ditangkapnya di hawa sedingin hutan.

"TWENTY ONE AND STILL COUNTING!" teriak Len. Rin menyikut Len. "Kenapa harus teriak!"

"Hiraukan saja!" Len menarik tangan Rin dan berlari keluar hutan. "Jangan sampai hitungannya berubah jadi 22!"

"Ap-apa maksudmu?!"

"Kalau tidak salah di Amerika atau Eropa terkenal dengan urban legend twenty one and still counting. Ceritanya ada seorang wanita yang berdiri di dekat jurang atau rel kereta. Wanita itu terus menghitung angka yang sama setiap hari, kita ambil contoh 21, dan tanpa berhenti."

"Lalu?"

"Ada seseorang yang selalu melihat wanita dan penasaran. Dia hanya melihatnya dan ada niat bertanya. Hari berlalu, orang itu penasaran dan akhirnya bertanya, 'kenapa mengucapkan angka 21 terus?'

Len menarik nafasnya untuk menstabilkan pernafasannya.

"Wanita itu menatap kosong orang itu dan menjawab, 'karena...' Wanita itu mendorong orang itu ke jurang atau ke rel kereta saat ada kereta yang melintas. Setelah itu, wanita hanya mengucapkan angka 22."

"Maksudmu, angka itu adalah jumlah korban?"

"Yap, benar sekali," Len menghentikan larinya ketika sudah berada di luar hutan. Dia menepuk bahu Rin. "Suara itu masih terdengar. Cari apapun yang berhubungan angka 21, baik itu FPB, KPK, logaritma, antilog, sinus, cosinus, atau apapun yang ada hubungannya dengan angka 21."

"Kau menghubungkan ini dengan matematika?!" Rin berseru horror.

Len mengangguk. Rin menepuk jidatnya kuat-kuat.

Wajah mereka berdua segera mengerut karena mereka mulai mengaktifkan otak mereka untuk berpikir keras.

"FPB dan KPK dari 21 adalah 1, 3, 7, dan 21, maka.."

"Kalau di operasi hitungan penjumlahan 1 + 20, 2 + 19, 3 +18, 4+ 17 dan seterusnya.." tambah Rin.

"21 adalah bilangan irrasional karena angka itu tak bisa diakarkan," Len menambahkan lagi.

"Log21 adalah Log3 kali 7,"

"Benda apa yang memuat angka 3 dan 7 juga 21?"

Belum selesai mereka berpikir, speaker gedung berbunyi. Mereka berdua mendengarkan pengumuman itu dengan seksama dan terlonjak ketika ada pengumuman bahwa 21 orang tengah dicari.

"Dia sudah memulai permainannya," gumam Len. "Apa si Pencuri Bodoh itu juga ada hubungannya?"

"Aku mencurigai wanita dengan baret di wajah itu,"

Len menjentikkan jarinya. "Kurasa si Bodoh itu juga ada hubungannya!"

Rin melihat ke arah Len. "Karena Kaito mengikutinya maka kau mencurigainya?"

Len mengangguk.

"Tapi menurut pengamatanku kurasa Kaito berada di pihak lain."

Len tidak bisa mengelak atau membantah. Bagaimanapun juga kemampuan analisa microexpression Rin jarang, ralat, belum pernah meleset meskipun sasarannya berada jauh darinya. Entah sudah berapa kali, Rin diikut sertakan dalam interograsi penyelidikan kepolisian (secara tidak langsung, Rin sudah menjadi anggota polisi illegal, tak jauh beda dengan Len) dan Rin selalu berhasil membuat tersangka tidak berkutik. Entah ini adalah kemampuan psychometrer atau bukan, yang jelas mata Rin tidak bisa dibohongi.

"Maksudmu si Pencuri Bodoh itu ada di pihak kita? Pihak pemburu?"

Rin mengangguk. "Kembali ke permasalan awal. Benda apa yang memuat angka 3, 7 dan 21?"

"Jam!" jawab Len sambil menjentikkan jarinya kembali. "Jam digital memuat angka 21 saat malam hari dalam sistem pembacaan 24 jam!"

DUARRR! Terdengar suara ledakan dari dalam hutan. Asap yang membumbung keluar dari hutan mulai terlihat.

"22!"

Sekarang angka telah berganti berarti jumlah korban bertambah.

Rin dan Len saling bertatapan. Situasinya sangat mendesak mereka.

Len menarik kembali Rin berlari, kali ini menuju gedung utama.

"Tunggulah disini," Len meneruskan larinya menuju panggung dan merebut mic dari penyanyi yang sedang mencoba mencairkan suasana dengan menyanyikan lagu yang berlirik fun.

"MOHON PERHATIANNYA," Len berteriak dengan mic. "KEPADA SEMUA PENANGGUNG JAWAB PESTA INI, SAYA MOHON DENGAN HORMAT UNTUK NAIK KE PANGGUNG- HEI, BISAKAH HENTIKAN MUSIKNYA? AKU SEDANG TIDAK MENYANYI DISINI!"

Riuh rendah orang-orang mulai membicarakan kelancangan Len. Apalagi Len mulai terkenal karena ayahnya yang merupakan bandar narkoba yang sudah menjadi DPO polisi selama 5 tahun.

"SAYA MINTA DENGAN PENUH HORMAT, KEPADA PENANGGUNG JAWAB ACARA INI UNTUK NAIK KE ATAS PANGGUNG. SEKARANG."

Len masih dikacangi. Putus sudah urat kesabaran Len. Sadarkan mereka jika nyawa mereka sedang dalam bahaya?

Len mengusap wajahnya kasar dan melonggarkan dasinya. Dia melepas jasnya dan menggulung tangan kemeja putihnya.

"SAYA PERINTAHKAN, SIAPAPUN KALIAN YANG ADA DALAM RUANGAN INI UNTUK TIDAK KELUAR DARI GEDUNG, TAK PEDULI APAPUN ALASANNYA!" ucap Len.

"Memangnya kau pikir kau siapa?! Kau hanya anak dari keluarga Kousaragi yang hina!" Lui balik menghina Len.

Len turun panggung dan mencengkram keras leher kemeja Lui. "Aku bisa saja dari keluarga terhina, tapi aku harus menyelamatkan kalian. Satu hal lagi, setelah kasus ini berakhir, kutunggu kau di depan kantor polisi yang dipimpin ayahmu. Wakatta?" Len berkata dengan nada mengancam yang dominan pada suaranya.

Lui menelan ludahnya, "Baik, siapa takut?!" Lui balas dengan nada tak takut yang dibuat-buat.

Len mendorong Lui sampai terjatuh dan menarik mic-nya kembali.

"MANA PENANGGUNG JAWAB ACARA INI?"

Akhirnya setelah paksaan dan tarikan yang dilakukan oleh orang tua Rin, penanggung jawab acara itu maju ke depan.

Len melempar mic-nya ke penyanyi yang masih cengo di atas panggung.

"Maaf jika saya tidak sopan, saya mau tanya tentang pesta ini." ucap Len.

"Silahkan," jawab penanggung jawab.

"Ada berapa orang yang menghadari pesta ini?"

"150 orang. Hanya orang yang menunjukkan undangan yang bisa masuk."

"Pelayan dan yang lain-lain?"

"Pelayan 10 orang, cleaning service 8 orang, security 2, band yang terdiri dari 8 orang, hanya itu yang bisa saya ingat."

Len menarik mic-nya kembali. "Saya minta kepada setiap pria yang membawa pasangan atau anak, dimohon untuk angkat tangan."

50 orang mengangkat tangannya.

Len berbisik kepada penanggung acara. 'Apakah pengeras suaranya sampai keluar gedung?' Penanggung jawab acara hanya mengangguk.

"Saya minta kepada seluruh pendukung acara untuk masuk gedung." ucap Len lagi.

Beberapa menit kemudian, semua pendukung acara mulai dari pelayan sampai parking valet datang.

"Sekarang saya minta kepada hadirin sekalian, untuk mengecek siapa yang tak ada."

Sejurus kemudian, suara ribut memenuhi ruangan.

Len menepuk-nepuk mic-nya yang sukses membuat para hadirin pesta kembali diam.

"Saya minta untuk para hadirin yang kehilangan anggota keluarganya untuk maju ke depan."

BRAK! Pintu gedung menjeblak terbuka.

Disitu ada Kaito dengan lengan kemeja yang sudah bersimbah darah di dua sisi. "23! Kau harus mempercepat pencarian!"

Semua mata menatap Kaito. "Perempuan bergaun hitam itu adalah pelakunya!" seru Kaito.

Len turun dari panggung dan segera meninju hidung Kaito. "Menjebak temanmu sendiri, heh?"

Kaito menjepit hidungnya yang mengeluarkan darah.

"Kaulah pelakunya!" tuduh Len. "Cepat katakan dimana orang-orang itu kau sembunyikan!"

Kaito melempar sesuatu pada Len. Sebuah lencana berwarna keperakan dengan 4 digit angka berwarna emas. "Kanto Detective Bureau. Bekerjasama dengan kepolisian pusat."

Len melempar balik lencana itu. "Baiklah, kau hutang banyak penjelasan padaku."

Kaito berdiri dan menyusut darah di dekat hidungnya.

"Dengar, kita akan bekerjasama," Kaito berucap sambil mengulur tangan. "Aku janji akan menjelaskan segalanya padamu. Pegang janjiku."

Len mendengus dan menjabat tangan Kaito.

"Sekarang pikirkan, bagaimana cara kita mencari orang-orang yang hilang." ucap Len sambil mengeluarkan pose berpikirnya. Len mengalihkan perhatiannya pada barisan orang-orang yang mengerumuni mereka berdua.

"Kalian kehilangan anggota keluarga kalian?"

Mereka mengangguk. "Berapa orang?"

"23. Sudah termasuk dengan Kagamine-kaichou," jawab salah seorang pria.

Len menatap Rin yang berdiri di dekat pintu utama gedung yang terbuka lebar. Len melempar tatapan pada Rin untuk menutup pintunya. Rin menutup pintunya dan mengangguk pada Len.

"Jangan bicara pada siapapun, untuk sementara ini. Juga jangan keluar dari gedung ini. Saya rasa cuma ini cara sementara untuk meminimalisir jatuhnya korban lain," ucap Len tegas. "Wanita itu masih berhitung di angka 23."

"Kami mengerti," Komandan Hibiki datang dan menepuk pundak Len. "Pelayanku dibawa. Ah, aku harap kau bisa memecahkan kasus ini untukku, maksudnya untuk kami. Aku percaya padamu, Kousaragi."

Len mengangguk pasti. "Percayakan padaku, Capt!"

Rombongan pria yang mengaku keluarga hilang bubar dan kembali menjaga diri masing-masing dan keluarga atau teman-temannya yang tersisa.

"Aku sempat mengikuti wanita itu," Kaito berkata. "Dia sempat bercakap-cakap dengan beberapa orang. Ah, aku baru ingat kalau orang-orang yang dia ajak ngobrol adalah seseorang yang memiliki hubungan dekat dengan orang-orang dengan kepolisian. Setelah bercakap-cakap, wanita itu bicara sambil menunjuk-nunjuk arah lalu menjabat tangan orang yang yang diajak bicara. Setelah itu, dia pergi dengan langkah tergesa-gesa."

"Dia menunjukkan arah?"

"Yap. Arah jam 11 dan arah jam 5."

"Mereka akan bertemu di satu titik. Dimana mereka mengobrol?"

"Di pinggir hutan arah barat laut dan dermaga kecil di arah tenggara."

Len langsung membayangkan denah lingkungan gedung itu.

Pelakunya menunjuk ke arah jam lima jika berada di pinggir hutan barat laut dan akan menunjuk ke arah jam 11 jika berada di dermaga kecil.

"Apa yang tadi kau lakukan di dermaga kecil belakang gedung?" Rin tiba-tiba muncul dan bertanya.

"Aku sedang berpikir bagaimana caranya mengobrol dengan kalian selagi aku belum dapat panggilan," jawab Kaito santai.

"Memangnya kau ngapain disini?" Rin bertanya lagi.

"Jadi pelayan. Kerja sambilan."

Rin menautkan alisnya dan memandang tajam Kaito. Rin mulai membaca microexpression di wajah Kaito.

"Iya sudah kalau tak percaya!" seru Kaito.

"Iya, iya, aku percaya. Kau tak berbohong." Rin menepuk-nepuk bahu Kaito. "Kurasa sambil menunggu si jenius ini menyelesaikan pikirannya, aku bisa mengobati tanganmu."

"Tidak usah," tolak Kaito. "Jangan hiraukan luka ini, nanti juga sembuh sendiri."

Len menjentikkan jarinya. "Gedung inilah pusatnya!"

"EH?" Kaito dan Rin berseru heran bersamaan.

"Gedung ini berbentuk lingkaran sempurna!" kata Len bersemangat. "Maka dari itu sekarang kita harus mencari korban-korbannya."

"Tapi bagaimana caranya?!" Rin bertanya.

"Arsiran daerah jam 9!"

"Berarti daerah jam 9 lebih satu menit sampai arah jam 12!" jawab Rin. "Tapi dengan bentuk gedung seperti semua daerah berpontensi menjadi daerah arsirnya!"

"Jika saja ada satu petunjuk yang bisa memastikan arah jam dua belasnya," Len bergumam. Dia teringat dengan kejadian petasan di ruang olahraga.

"Hei, Kaito," Len mengalihkan pandangannya pada cowok yang tiga kali berturut-turut menjebaknya pada bahaya. Kaito mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Kau yang melempar petasan ke sekolah kami?" tanya Len penuh dengan nada menuduh.

"Petasan apaan?!" jawab Kaito tak terima dituduh seperti itu. "Sehari ini aku belajar buat remedial!"

Len melirik Rin untuk menyuruhnya meneliti microexpression di wajah Kaito dan Rin cuma menggeleng.

"Bloody vow," gumam Len.

"Eh, bisa tidak kalian carikan pemilik gedung ini. Dia pasti ada disini, 'kan?"

Kaito dan Rin mengangguk dan segera mencari pemilik gedung. Len tidak tinggal diam dan hendak ikut mencari.

Uhm, kenapa dia tak menggunakan mic di tangannya saja?

Len menepuk jidatnya dan segera menyalakan mic-nya.

"PERHATIAN! DENGAN HORMAT SAYA MINTA KEPADA PEMILIK GEDUNG INI UNTUK SEGERA MAJU KE PANGGUNG." ucap Len lewat mic-nya.

Seorang wanita berambut keperakan maju dan diikuti dengan Kaito dan Rin.

Len melompat turun dari panggung. "Uhm, saya Kousaragi Len dan yang dibelakang anda adalah Shion Kaito dari Kanto Detective Bureau dan Kagamine Rin, putri dari Kepala Divisi Kejahatan Kriminal Kanto. Yoroshiku,"

Kaito dan Rin membungkukkan badannya sambil mengucapkan "Yoroshiku" setelah Len. Wanita itu membungkuk membalas salam Len dan kawan-kawan.

"Jadi, ada apa?" tanya wanita itu to the point.

"Ng, begini.."

"Oh ya, namaku Honne Deruko. Yah, sepertinya kalian kenal adikku. Dia yang ditahan karena kasus carding rekening Boukaroido Gakuen."

"Jadi, begini saya mau tanya soal gedung ini," ucap Len. "Hmm, pernahkan gedung ini mengalami kejadian berdarah? Maksud saya, pernahkan ada kejadian penembakan atau semacamnya?"

"Pernah, sih, sekali," jawab Deruko. "5 tahun lalu, kurasa. Waktu itu ada resepsi pernikahan disini lalu ada kejadian penembakan misterius. Pengantin prianya melindungi istrinya dan yah.. kupikir kalian tahu apa kelanjutannya."

"Pria itu mati?"

"Hu-uh," wanita itu menjentikkan jarinya. "Ah, aku ingat. Hari ini adalah hari peringatan lima tahun kejadian itu. Kurasa orang-orang yang dulu ada di acara itu ada dalam acara ini juga. Karena kalau tak salah, almarhum pria itu adalah anak sulung dari pejabat polisi yang terkenal."

"Dimana kejadian itu berlangsung?"

"Di sini," wanita itu menunjuk lantai tempatnya berpijak. "Tepatnya di bawah panggung ini,"

Tiba-tiba seluruh lampu di gedung mati. Gedung berubah ribut karena kejadian yang berlangsung tiba-tiba. Len merasakan tangannya dicengkram.

"LENNNNN! Hmmfff-"

Len mendengar Rin berteriak.

DOR! Terdengar suara peluru dimuntahkan.

"24!"

"RIN!" jerit Len. Lampu kembali menyala.

Seluruh badan Len bergetar. Cengkraman di tangan Len mengendur. Len jatuh dengan tumpuan lutut. "Kousaragi-kun," terdengar suara Deruko sambil mengelus pundak Len.

Len melihat di hadapannya ada banyak bercak darah. Kaito maju sambil mencengkram lengannya. "Tangan..ku kena tem..bak.."

"KELUARLAH KAU BAJINGAN SIALAN!" teriak Len. Len mencengkram leher kemeja Kaito. "Kau pasti punya pistol atau semacamnya! Berikan padaku!"

"Aku belum dapat izin untuk meng.. gunakan benda se-seperti itu." jawab Kaito sambil meringis.

Len mulai frustasi. Dia meninju sebuah kotak persegi panjang yang seluruh sisinya dilapisi kaca dan mengambil kapak di dalamnya.

Len menyalakan kembali mic-nya. "SEMUA YANG HADIR DIGEDUNG HARAP MENYINGKIR KE SEBELAH KIRI SEKARANG!"

Mereka semua segera menurut, ah, rupanya ada satu orang wanita dengan gaun hitam yang tetap berdiri tegak dengan wajah menunduk.

Len berlari menghampiri wanita dan menebaskan kapak di tangannya. Wanita itu menghindar dengan cepat.

"24.." bisik wanita itu di belakang telinga Len. Len terkejut. Bagaimana mungkin wanita itu dengan cepat bisa berada di belakang Len!

Len memutar tumitnya dengan cepat sambil menebaskan kapak itu dengan sebelah tangannya. Wanita itu berhasil lolos lagi dengan sebuah lompatan yang cukup tinggi. Wanita itu mengeluarkan pistolnya lagi dan memuntahkan sebutir peluru ke arah Len. Len menghindar.

"Beritahu aku dimana kau menyembunyikan Rin!" teriak Len sambil mengacungkan kapaknya.

"24!"

Len kembali berlari dan menebaskan kapaknya.

SREK!

Len berhasil menebas gaun wanita itu sampai menggores betisnya. Wanita itu jatuh karena tak kuat dengan rasa sakit di betisnya.

"Dimana kau menyembunyikan Rin?!"

"Jam 12 tepat!"

"Jangan bercanda!"

"Danau di samping gedung.."

"Kau menenggelamkan mereka?!" Len menarik leher gaun wanita itu yang secara tak langsung mencekik wanita tersebut dan menatap mata crimson wanita itu.

"Le-lepas..kan!" jawab wanita itu terengah- engah.

Len melepaskan cengkramannya dan segera berlari keluar gedung lalu menambah kecepatan larinya ke arah danau yang dimaksud wanita itu.

Sepeninggal Len, para pria yang membawa senjata mengerubungi wanita itu dengan semua pistol menodong ke arah wanita itu.

"Jangan bergerak atau Anda kami tembak! Kami tak segan-segan!" Komandan Hibiki mengancam wanita itu. Sementara itu, Kaito ikut berlari keluar gedung, menyusul Len.

Len berhenti tepat di samping gedung. Tak ada apapun. Hanya ada rimbunan pagar hidup yang pasti akan sulit ditembus.

Len menderngar suara daun kring terinjak. Len berjalan mengendap-endap menuju ke sumber suara dan melihat sebuah celah di bawah pagar hidup itu. Len melihat sesuatu yang dibungkus dengan kain hitam besar ditarik paksa. Itu pasti Rin! Len harus menunggu beberapa menit agar dirinya tak disadari oleh penculik itu.

Sesampainya di danau Len melihat ada sebuah sampan kecil dengan sesuatu yang bergerak-gerak rusuh dan seseorang yang mendayung sampannya sekuat tenaga.

"Kousaragi!" Kaito berhasil menyusul Len. Dia masih mencengkram lengannya yang terus mengeluarkan darah meskipun sudah dibelit dengan kain dengan cukup tebal.

"Aku tak bisa membantumu dengan keadaan tanganku seperti ini tapi kurasa aku bisa membantu dengan ini," Kaito memberikan sebuah pistol semi-otomatis. "Kurasa kau bisa mengoperasikannya."

"Doumo," Len membuka pengaman pistol tersebut.

"Akan kucarikan kunci rantainya. Wanita itu merantai seluruh sandera dan menenggelamkannya di daerah antara jam sembilan dan jam dua belas." Kaito berlari kembali menuju gedung, dia terhuyung dan hampir jatuh.

'Kurasa Rin dan Kaito punya hubungan tersembunyi,' pikir Len.

Len berpikir. Arsiran jam 9 dan 12 bisa dia masuki lewat pinggir hutan. Dia bisa menyelam dan menyelamatkan beberapa orang sementar menunggu Kaito mencari tombolnya.

Len mengeluarkan ponselnya, mengetikkan sebuah pesan pada menu catatan ponselnya dan meninggalkan begitu saja.

Sesampainya di hutan, Len tak sengaja menginjak sesuatu yang keras. Len membungkuk dan melihat ada rantai raksasa di tanah. Len mencoba mencari jejak rantai itu. Begitu keluar dari hutan, rantai tersebut ditimbun di tanah.

Len menarik rantai itu sekuat tenaga sampai seluruh rantai menyembul keluar semua dari tanah.

Voila! Len menemukan di ujung rantai itu. Di bawah gedung dengan sebuah gembok dengan kunci sidik jari.

Aku tak bisa buang-buang waktu disini! Len berseru dalam hati.

Len berbalik dan segera berlari menuju danau. Terlihat olehnya orang-orang yang berusaha menempatkan kepalanya berada di atas air dengan tangan terantai ke sebuah pasak.

"Kagamine-san?" Len bertanya sambil menerjunkan dirinya ke dalam danau.

"A-ah, Kou-kousaragi-ku-kun.."

Len bisa melihat jika hanya ada satu kaki ayah Rin yang bergerak.

Len menyelam dan tak bisa melihat apapun karena gelap.

'Sial, aku lupa jika aku butuh senter!' umpat Len dalam hati.

"Ka-kau bi-bisa selamatkan ya-yang lain terlebih da-dahulu," Kagamine-san berucap sambil menggigil. "Di saku jasku a-ada senter.."

Len segera mengambil senter kecil itu dan menggigitnya lalu menyelam.

Dalam kondisi penerangan seadanya, Len berusaha melihat apa yang menjerat kaki sang Kepala Divisi Kejahatan Kriminal wilayah Kanto itu.

Len segera melompatkan dirinya menuju permukaan air untuk menyuplai kembali oksigen ke paru-parunya. Dia lalu mendecih dan meninju air hingga menciprat kembali ke wajahnya.

"KYAAAAA!" teriakan Rin kembali terdengar.

Len menyorotkan senternya dan melihat tangan Rin sedang dirantai. Rin meronta sampai menendang dagu sang penculik. Penculik itu tersungkur ke dalam sampannya.

"TOLONG! SIAPAPUN TOLONG AKU!" teriak Rin. Penculik itu kembali berdiri dan Len segera mengeluarkan pistolnya dan menembak ke arah sang penculik.

"AAARGGHH!" erang si penculik kesakitan.

Len menyorotkan senternya dan melihat bahwa para sandera yang dirantai mayoritas sudah kehilangan kesadaran karena dinginnya air danau. Wajarlah, sekarang sudah memasuki pertengahan musim gugur.

"Kousaragi!" Kaito muncul lagi kini dengan nafas terengah. "Aku menemukannya! Aku menemukan gemboknya! Ta-tapi kita butuh sesuatu yang bisa menyamarkan sidik jarinya."

"Kau sudah meniupnya? Dengan tiupan yang lumayan kencang kau bisa menipu scannernya!" jawab Len.

"Aku belum berani meniupnya," wajah Kaito berubah serius, "karena apabila aku meniupnya, seluruh rantai akan terputus. Kita perlu 23 orang untuk menyelamatkan orang-orang ini. Orang-orang ini sudah dibius sebelumnya, otomatis mereka masih lemas dan sulit menggerakkan badannya."

"Bukankah-"

"Mereka tak bisa kubujuk," Kaito memotong ucapan Len sebelum Len menyampaikan apa yang ada dipikirannya. "Kurasa hanya kau yang bisa."

"Bagaimana dengan wanita itu?" tanya Len lagi.

"Masih dibekuk di tempat, kau tahu, diinterograsi di tempat karena semua petinggi polisi ada di sini."

Len keluar dari danau dan mencopot sepatunya. "Jaga mereka, terutama Rin. Pastikan mereka semua sadarkan diri. Aku akan melepas sebuah tembakan dan saat itulah kau harus sudah selesai membuat orang-orang ini sadarkan diri. Mengerti?"

Kaito mengangguk pasti.

Len berlari kembali ke dalam gedung. Pintu gedung dibuka lebar sampai menimbulkan bunyi bantingan karena bertubrukan dengan dinding.

"Saya butuh 23 pria dan wanita itu!" teriak Len. "Sekarang! Semua sandera telah kutemukan!"

Segerombolan pria mengekor di belakang Len dan empat orang pria 'mengawal' wanita itu.

"Berhenti disini," perintah Len (tidak) sopan. "23 orang sisanya ayo ikut saya terus. Uhm, pastikan dia tetap diam dan tak melakukan pergerakan apapun. Satu gerakan, lakukan seperti apa yang Komandan kalian, lumpuhkan."

Mereka mengangguk mengerti. Uh, rasanya Len nge-bos untuk 27 pria dewasa hari ini.

Len membimbing pria-pria itu menuju celah di bawah pagar hidup dan segera menyuruh setiap pria untuk berjaga di depan satu orang sandera.

Len menghampiri Kaito yang berada di depan Rin yang masih dirantai.

"Kutitip dia, awas kalau sampai tenggelam." Len mengancam. Kaito cuma tersenyum masam.

Len keluar dari area danau dan segera berlari menuju tempat gembok berkunci sidik jari disimpan.

Len mengangkat gembok tersebut dan menarik wanita itu.

Masih dengan todongan moncong peluru di seluruh sisi kepalanya, wanita itu berjalan mendekat.

"Buka!" suruh Len. Tangannya yang satu lagi, yang memegang pistol, telah berada di depan dada kiri wanita itu.

Wanita itu dengan ragu meletakkan ibu jarinya di atas gembok itu. Gembok itu melakukan scanning pada jari wanita itu. Len tersenyum. "Aku tahu kalau kau bukan seorang kriminil professional."

Len melepaskan sebuah peluru ke udara.

.

.

.

.

**To Be Continued**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Author's Line :**

**HALOOO! ****\\(^o^)/ (readers : *deathglare /acung senjata tajam/)**

**Oke, turunkan senjata-senjata itu.. Please...**

**Yah, gomen, gomen, saya tahu sudah hampir 2 bulan nggak update fanfiction.**

**Apa boleh buat deh.. tugas sekolah itu benar-benar MENYIKSA BATIN dan FISIK /curcol/**

**Yop, tapi masih inget dengan saya, 'kan?**

**Saya tahu kalau ini benar-benar GaJe. Chapter depan saya usahakan lebih baik lagi. Chapter depan bakal ada investigasi forensik seru yang telah saya pelajari susah payah!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Review dibalas kapan-kapan!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**'TILL MIND to REVIEW! Apapun jenis review-nya saya tampung! m(_ _)m**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Shintaro Arisa, out desu~**


	7. Chapter 7 : Zebra Cross ka?

Chapter 7 : Zebra Cross ka?

.

.

.

**Disclaimer : Vocaloid (c) Yamaha Corp., Internet Co., dan lain-lain**

**Warning : Sama seperti chapter yang lain (*slaped)**

**Happy Reading, nano desu!~**

.

.

.

Malam itu juga, wanita yang diketahui bernama Galaco Kuzuyo, blasteran Spanyol-Jepang, dibawa ke kantor polisi pusat. Dua puluh tiga korban langsung dikirim ke unit paramedis untuk mendapatkan pertolongan pertama.

Rin mencoba mengeringkan dirinya dengan handuk yang diberikan oleh petugas sambil menunggu Len mengambil baju gantinya di mobil.

Sesekali dia melihat keadaan di sekitarnya. Yah, dia kurang mengenal orang-orang disini. Cuma mengenal nama, tak lebih dari itu. Lui ikut ke kantor polisi bersama ayahnya. Ibu Rin juga sedang mengantar suaminya, ayah Rin, ke rumah sakit untuk mendapatkan pertolongan pertama yang maksimal.

Ngomong-ngomong dimana Kaito?

Pemuda berambut biru yang baru saja menyelamatkannya agar tak tercebur dan tenggelam hilang entah kemana. Rin yakin bahwa dia melihat semua korban dibawa ke rumah sakit atau mobil gandeng yang merupakan ambulance itu.

"Mencari seseorang?" Len datang sambil menyerahkan sebuah jaket tebal yang lumayan besar. 'Hanya itu yang kutemukan. Maaf."

Rin tersenyum dan segera mengenakan jaket tersebut.

"Rin, kau lihat dimana si Shion itu?" tanya Len.

"Itu yang kucari sedari tadi, Len," jawab Rin. "Coba kita tanya petugas itu."

Rin menarik tangan Len menuju seorang petugas yang sibuk dengan clipboard-nya.

"Ano, shitsurei shimasu," ucap Rin. Petugas itu melongok ke arah Rin. "Ada apa?" tanya petugas itu.

"Begini, saya mau tanya apa Bapak melihat cowok, usianya 16 tahun, berambut biru berpakaian pelayan?"

Petugas itu mencoba mengingat-ingat.

"Tingginya sekitar segini," Rin mengangkat tangannya 20 centi lebih tinggi dari atas kepalanya.

"Oh, pemuda itu ya," petugas itu mengangguk-angguk. "Dia yang pertama kali di bawa ke rumah sakit. Dia kehilangan banyak darah, makanya langsung di bawa."

Rin terlihat kaget. "So-sou ka. Terima kasih ka-kalau begitu. Saya pamit dulu,"

"Hei, Rin," Len menyikut lengan Rin sambil menariknya menjauh dari polisi itu. "Kau sepertinya punya hubungan dengan si Shion itu,"

Hei, Len kau cemburu?

Rin menghela nafas. "Dengar ya, Len. Aku dan Kaito cuma teman. Dia temanku saat SD di Hokkaido. Cuma itu kok,"

Len mendengus. "Jika sudah kenal dia sejak saat itu kenapa kau tak beritahu aku?"

"Heh, kenapa menyalahkan aku? Aku tidak tahu perubahan suaranya! Waktu SD dia tak begitu banyak bicara, jadi, aku kurang tahu soal suaranya."

Len menatap Rin curiga. "Huh, sudahlah!" Rin berbalik. "Ikut aku ke rumah sakit!"

"Untuk apa?"

"Lho, bukannya kau yang ingin tahu alasan kenapa Kaito mempermainkan kita 2 minggu ini?"

Len mendecih dan tersenyum miring. "Dasar kau ini!" Len menjitak kepala Rin pelan.

Rin tertawa kecil. "Kau itu mudah ditebak, Len,"

.

.

.

.

Sesampainya di rumah sakit, Rin dan Len cuma bisa terduduk pasrah di bangku tunggu di depan ruang UGD. Rin agak menggigil kedinginan sementara Len sudah lima kali bersin dalam jangka waktu setengah jam.

"Kau kedinginan?" tanya Rin.

"Gara-gara AC, lebih tepatnya." Len mengusap hidungnya.

Rin meraih tangan Len dan memasukkannya ke saku jaketnya. "Setidaknya, tanganmu hangat, 'kan?"

Len melongo. Mukanya bersemu merah. "HATSYIIII!" Len bersin, dibuat-buat.

Len merasa dirinya tak berguna. Dia menarik tangannya dari saku jaket Rin dan menggenggam tangan Rin. "Aku pingin pegang tanganmu, itu saja." Len pasang muka tak acuh.

Rin cengo. Len.. Len tsundere? (Author : *dikasih soal grafik pertidaksamaan* /muntah kejang/)

"Hoo," Rin menahan tawanya.

"Apa?" Len bertanya. Rin melihat perubahan-perubahan microexpression di wajah Len yang sangat kentara di wajah Len.

"Aku baru tahu kalau Len itu lebih bodoh dari yang kukira," Rin meledek Len.

"Apa maksudmu?!"

"Tidak. Aku menyimpan alasan ini untuk kepentingan pribadi,"

"Dasar!" Len menjitak kepala Len.

Seorang dokter keluar dari ruang UGD dan memimpin jalan saat sebuah tandu dorong dengan berbagai alat yang mengantung.

Len berdiri dan melihat bahwa yang terbaring di tandu itu adalah orang yang sudah membahayakan nyawanya selama empat hari terakhir, Kaito.

Len menarik tangan Rin dan mengejar tandu dorong itu. Seorang perawat yang berjalan paling belakang berhasil disusul Len.

"Apa yang terjadi padanya?" tanya Len menyela Rin.

"Kalian keluarganya?" perawat itu bertanya balik buru-buru.

Len menatap Rin.

"Dia tak punya keluarga, maksudku, di yatim-piatu. Kami temannya." jawab Rin.

"Tak banyak yang bisa kujelaskan," perawat itu masuk ke dalam ruang ICU. "Teman kalian ini kehilangan banyak darah dan kami tak punya persendiaan darah yang sesuai dengan golongan darahnya. Saya permisi dulu,"

Pintu ruang ICU ditutup.

"Memang golongan darah-"

Rin memotong ucapan Len. "AB-."

"Hah?"

"Golongan darahnya AB-. Cukup langka."

"Oh, shit," rutuk Len. "Padahal aku punya cukup banyak pertanyaan untuknya."

"Kagamine-san," seseorang menepuk bahu Rin.

"Oh, Hibiki-sama," Rin membungkuk. "Ada apa?"

"Aku ingin bertemu ayahmu, kau tahu dimana ruang rawatnya, 'kan?"

Untungnya Rin sempat menanyakan dimana ayahnya dirawat. "Oh, tentu. Mari saya antar."

"Kousaragi-kun, kau mau ikut?" tanya Komandan Hibiki. Len menggeleng. "Tidak, terima kasih. Saya rasa, saya harus pulang karena ada beberapa hal yang harus saya urus untuk besok."

"Uhm, baiklah."

Len melemparkan tatapan 'jangan khawatirkan aku' pada Rin. Rin mengangguk.

"Saya permisi dulu. Selamat malam, Hibiki-sama, Rin." pamit Len sambil membungkuk.

Komandan Hibiki dan Rin balas membungkuk. Len langsung pergi keluar dari rumah sakit dan pulang ke rumahnya.

.

.

.

Sesampainya di rumah, Len melepas sepatu pentofel-nya dan melepas jasnya. Rumahnya sudah tak bau minuman keras lagi, bahkan rokok pun tidak. Len menginjakkan kakinya ke dalam rumah. Botol-botol minuman masih berserakan, belum sempat dibereskan oleh Len. Len sudah cukup sibuk dengan sekolah, kegiatan klub yang cuma dua kali seminggu, dan kerja sambilan di hari libur. Belum lagi dua minggu terakhir dia diganggu oleh _Urban_ _Legend_ _Tricks_ yang dibuat Kaito.

Entah apa maksud laki-laki yang mengaku kerja di biro keamanan level nasional itu (author : Kau masih meragukannya Len? Dia jujur (mungkin)). Lagipula, dia baru 16 tahun, sama seperti dirinya. Len saja yang jabatan di kepolisian cuma jadi 'pembantu illegal', yang untungnya digaji oleh pemimpin yang bersangkutan, cukup was-was dalam menjalankan misi. Meskipun baru beberapa kali, yah, setidaknya Len sudah pengalaman, 'kan?

Len sudah selesai mengganti bajunya dengan T-shirt hitam dan celana pendek selutut, ketika sebuah telepon masuk.

Len mengangkat panggilan tersebut.

"Moshimoshi," sapa Len.

"..."

"Moshimoshi," ulang Len.

"Shi-"

"Ha-hah? Sumimasen, dare desu ka?"

"Ne.."

"Da-dare desu ka?"

"..."

TUTT.. TUTT.. TUT..

Panggilan terputus.

Len kembali menaruh gagang teleponnya pada pesawatnya. Lagipula, jarang-jarang orang menelepon dengan telepon rumahnya.

'_**Kimi wa koroshite~ Kowashite~ Gushagusha ni shite~ Oreta hari de me wo tsuranuite~'**_

Gantian sekarang handphone yang berdering. Dalam pikiran Len pasti orang itu lagi!

"APA MAUMU, HAH?" teriak Len setelah dia mengangkat panggilan teleponnya.

"_Uh, calm down, boy,_" ucap orang di seberang sana. Len kenal dan tahu siapa pemilik suara baritone itu.

_"Oh, Mr Will, I'm sorry,"_

_"Depressed, huh?"_

_"Hahh, maybe," _jawab Len sambil menghela nafas. "_What happen? Well, can you speak in Japanese? I can't speak English fluently. You can Japanese, right?"_

"Haha," Will tertawa. "Maafkan aku. Hanya mengetes,"

Len mendengus.

"Jadi, ada apa?" tanya Len lagi.

"Kau belum tidur, 'kan?"

"Kalau aku sudah tidur, aku tak akan mengangkat teleponmu, sungguh."

Will tertawa lagi. "Kau bisa bantu aku? Pegawaiku kelelahan semua hari ini. Entah ada apa, tapi restoranku sangat padat hari ini, maksudku, malam ini!"

"Lalu?"

"HAYAKU TASUKETE YOO!" Will menjerit. "Aku sudah tak sanggup. Roda rollerblade-ku juga sudah copot satu! Tak mungkin 'kan aku mengusir pelanggan. Kugaji kau dua kali lipat deh!"

Len menghintung di dalam kepala dan menyeringai.

"_I'll be there in 20 minutes."_

_"Okay. See you!"_

Sambungan terputus. Len kembali ke kamarnya, merangkap bajunya dengan kemeja dan celana bahan yang merupakan seragam pelayan restorannya. Selesai dengan pakaiannya di mengambil sepatu rodanya berikut dengan pengamannya. Dengan cepat, dia mengenakan sepatu rodanya dan melesat keluar rumah.

.

.

.

.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul dua belas tengah malam. Will, pemilik restoran, sudah tepar di meja. Sementara Len dan beberapa pegawai yang tersisa mulai bersih-bersih restoran.

"OTSUKARE!~" teriak Will tiba-tiba sambil mengangkat tangannya tinggi.

"Otsukaresama deshita~" balas Len dan pegawai lainnya.

"Len-kun," panggil Will lemas. "Besok kau libur, 'kan?"

"Hmm, mungkin iya."

"Kenapa 'mungkin'?"

"Takutnya ada lagi polisi yang minta bantuanku,"

"Sombong," Will mendengus.

"Hehe," Len cengengesan. "Ayah Will-san sendiri 'kan kerja di kepolisian di Amerika, kenapa tak mengikuti jejak ayah saja?"

"Aku nggak bakat," Will berdiri. "Pulanglah, mungkin kau akan kupanggil besok. Oh ya, gajimu kutransfer saja, oke? Nggak ada cash,"

"Baiklah," Len melepas apronnya dan melipatnya. "Jaa mata ashita," pamit Len sambil membungkuk. Will balas membungkuk. Len mengambil helm dan keluar dengan melucur menggunakan sepatu rodanya.

.

.

.

.

Ketika mau masuk ke salah satu jalan yang cukup besar, Len merasakan hawa yang berbeda. Lebih dingin dan mencekam. Memang jalan tersebut besar, namun di tengah malam seperti ini, jalan tersebut **sangat** sepi. Benar-benar sepi. Tanpa satu pun mobil yang lewat. Jangan mobil, kucing pun tidak ada (nah, loh?).

Len mengusap tengkuknya dan kembali konsentrasi pada sepatu rodanya. Len segera berbelok dan berhenti sejenak untuk menyebrang. Jalan sepi-sepi begini, kadang-kadang sudah berubah menjadi lintasan F1 (hah?), maksudnya, arena balapan liar.

Ketika menyebrang, Len mendengar suara klakson mobil menjerit-jerit memekakkan telinga.

Len berpaling menuju sumber suara dan...

BRUKK! Len menabrak sesuatu sambil dia terjungkal lalu bersalto dan mendarat dengan pantat duluan.

Dia bukan ditabrak oleh kendaraan tapi dia menabrak sesuatu sampai terjungkal salto(?) seperti itu. Sambil mencoba berdiri diatas sepatu rodanya, Len berbalik ke ke belakang dan melihat apa yang ditabraknya.

"AAAAARRGGHHHH!" jerit Len dan segera meluncur ke sembarang arah.

Setelah cukup jauh dan sanggup menenangkan nafasnya, Len meraih ponselnya menekan tiga digit angka.

"ADA... MAYAT-" tanpa sanggup meneruskan kalimatnya seseorang membekap Len dari belakang. Sempat meronta sedikit tapi rupanya sapu tangan yang digunakan untuk membekap Len telah dibasahi dengan..

... kloroform...

.

.

.

.

.

**To Be Continued**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Yosh, ketemu lagi sama author. Nee nee, gimana nih awal case-nya? Iya, iya, memang basi kalo protagonist-nya diculik. But I never reluctant (what?) my promise (*slaped). Thanatology examination (maybe) in the next chapter #brokengrammar.**

**Oh ya, Will itu bagian dari ZOLA Project, 'kan?**

**Review-nya bales lain kali aja, oke? /jduagh!/**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Ada pesan nih dari Len!**

**.**

**Len : Can you break the case? Or guess the urband legend?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Still mind to REVIEW! Bash, flame, or blame are received!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Shintaro Arisa, out!**


	8. Chapter 8 : Zebra Cross, ka? (Part II)

Chapter 8 : Zebra Cross, ka? (Part II)

.

.

.

.

Rin berjalan bolak-balik di depan lorong rumah sakit. Sekelumit masalah sedang menggerayangi otaknya sampai panas. Kaito yang masih belum siuman pasca transfusi darah lima jam yang lalu, ayahnya yang masih belum mengizinkannya pulang, dan satu lagi yang paling mencemaskan...

Len tidak mengangkat teleponnya!

.

.

.

.

**Disclaimer : Vocaloid (c) Yamaha Corp., Internet Co., Crypton Future Media, etc!**

**Warning : AU, misstypo(s), typo(s), OOC, dizzy examination, etc!**

**HAPPY READING!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Rin menekan sekali lagi tombol hijau di ponselnya, mendekatkan speakerphone ke telinganya dan berharap ada bunyi 'KLIK' tanda panggilan diangkat.

Tapi itu terjadi! Hanya ada pengalihan panggilan. Memang bukan informasi penting makanya Rin bersikukuh menelepon Len. Tapi dia khawatir!

Dia menghempaskan dirinya ke kursi ruang tunggu yang terletak tak jauh dari ruang ayahnya di rawat. Dia menarik nafas dalam dan menghembuskannya perlahan.

"Rin," ucap Ibu Rin sambil menutup pintu kamar inap suaminya.

Rin melihat ibunya dan tersenyum kecil. "Okaa-san,"

Ibunya duduk di sebelah Rin. "Memikirkan sesuatu? Pasti hal yang berat, 'ya, makanya puteri ibu menghela nafas dari tadi," Rinka, nama ibu Rin, mencubit pipi puterinya itu.

Rin tertawa kecil. "Bukan apa-apa, Kaa-san,"

"Ayahmu sebentar lagi boleh pulang. Kau pulang duluan?"

"Hontou ni? Wahh, yokatta!" ucap Rin tersenyum riang mengetahui ayahnya diperbolehkan pulang. "Uhm, nanti saja. Mungkin aku akan pulang sendiri, Kaa-san."

"Lho, kenapa?"

"Kaa-san ingat dengan Kaito-kun?"

Rinka mencoba mengingat orang yang disebut Rin sebagai Kaito.

"Ngh, Kaa-san sudah lupa. Haha, Kaa-san memang sudah tua, 'ya?!"

Rin tertawa. "Nggak kok, Kaa-san masih muda,"

"Ahh, Kaa-san jadi malu." Rinka tersipu. "Oh ya, Kaa-san ingat sekarang! Kaito-kun itu yang berambut biru, 'kan? Yang suka makan ice cream di musim dingin?"

Rin mengangguk. "Dia sedang dirawat disini."

"Eh, dia kenapa?"

"Entahlah, makanya aku mau jenguk dia sekarang," Rin mendesah. "Bolehkan Kaa-san?"

Rinka mengangguk. "Beli bunga sana,"

"Untuk apa? Kaito nggak suka bunga atau paket buah."

"Baiklah, kalau begitu. Kaa-san akan beres-beres barang-barang ayahmu," Rinka berjalan kembali menuju ruang rawat suaminya dan meninggalkan Rin.

Sepeninggal ibunya, Rin memutuskan untuk segera menjenguk Kaito. Rin berdiri dari kursi tunggu dan meregangkan badan, lelah juga tubuhnya 2 hari ini. Ketiduran di sofa ruang inap ayahnya, membuat badannya agak pegal akibat tak nyaman saat tidur. Juga bawaan merasa masuk angin akibat direndam di danau tengah malam lalu.

Sambil berjalan, Rin memandang keluar kaca jendela yang langsung menghadap ke jalan raya. Yap, daerah ruang inap ayahnya menghadap ke jalan raya jika dari luar. Sementara di dalam ruang inap jendela cuma ada sepasang jendela yang langsung berhadapan dengan taman rumah sakit yang indah.

Rin melihat kalau zebra cross di pertigaan yang paling dekat rumah sakit, kurang satu garisnya. Entahlah, gagal pengecatan. Bisa saja 'kan kehabisan cat? Rin berpikir sederhana. Mengusir pikiran mengenai spekulasi mengapa ada zebra cross yang 'bolong', Rin memilih untuk segera menjenguk Kaito.

.

.

.

.

Sesampainya di ruang rawat Kaito, seorang perawat keluar dengan sebuah clipboard di tangannya.

"Kerabat Shion-kun?" tanya perawat itu.

"Uhmm, bukan. Tapi aku temannya," jawab Rin. "Aku sudah boleh menjenguknya, 'kan?"

"Tentu, asal jangan terlalu **ribut**," kata perawat itu menekan kata ribut dengan keras.

'Memang aku akan melakukan keributan macam apa dengan orang itu?' pikir Rin.

"Saya tinggal dulu. Permisi~" pamit perawat itu sambil membungkuk kecil yang segera dibalas Rin dengan membungkuk juga.

Rin membuka pintu ruang rawat Kaito.

"Yo, Kaito!" sapa Rin sambil mengangkat sebelah tangannya. Kaito membalas mengangkat sebelah tangannya yang masih lemas. "Ohisashiburi desu, ne?"

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Kaito tak paham.

"Ya, sudah lama tak bertemu," Rin duduk di kursi sebelah ranjang Kaito, "dalam keadaan normal, maksudnya."

Rin nyengir dan Kaito tertawa.

"Mana si Kousaragi?"

"Aku nggak tahu. Daritadi dia sulit dihubungi.." jawab Rin dengan nada cemas. "Oh ya, bagaimana keadaanmu?"

"Agak mendingan sih. Masih agak pusing, sedikit,"

"Yokatta naa," Rin tersenyum. "Uhm, Kaito. Terima kasih karena telah menangkapku tengah malam tadi. Gara-gara aku, kau tertembak,"

"Haha, tidak apa-apa! Jangan dipikirkan!"

'**Kimi o okashite~ Nakasete~ Kizumono no shite~ Baketa yoku o me ni yakitsuite~'**

Handphone Rin berdering, menandakan sebuah panggilan masuk. Kaito juga mendapatkan sebuah panggilan, tapi sebelum ringtone-nya terdengar, dia sudah mengangkat panggilan tersebut.

"Moshimoshi. Rin/Kaito desu," ucap Rin dan Kaitobersamaan.

"..."

"Ha-halo?"

"..."

"Bagian,"

".. Huh, bagian apa?!"

".. _Techique,"_

"Ap-apa yang ingin Anda katakan?!" tanya Rin agak takut. Suara desisan di speaker ponselnya benar-benar mengerikan.

"Kedamaian... Thanatology."

TUT... TUT.. TUT...

Rin dan Kaito kompak menjauh ponsel mereka dari telinga masing-masing.

"Bagian, teknik, kedamaian, thanatology?" Rin mengulang informasi yang di dapatkannya.

"Sepertinya aku mendapat telepon yang sama denganmu," ucap Kaito. "Ng, bisa kau panggil dokter? Kurasa aku mulai tak tahan berada disini. Bau antiseptik di kamar ini terlalu kuat."

"'Kan ada tombol di situ," Rin menunjuk tombol berwarna biru yang tertempel di dinding atas ranjang rumah sakit Kaito. "Nggak nyala. Kalau nyala juga nggak akan nyuruh, Rin."

"Bagaimana soal lukamu?" Rin bertanya khawatir.

"Nggak masalah," Kaito mencoba menggerakkan jarinya. "Biusnya sudah habis sejak tiga jam yang lalu dan aku tak begitu peduli. Beberapa hari lagi juga bisa digerakkan. Oh, aku juga ingin memberitahumu, ternyata aku bukan ditembak."

"Hah?"

"Bow-gun."

"HAH?!"

"Nggak usah teriak," tegur Kaito. "Kau 'kan waktu itu nggak lihat daripada asal bunyi tembakan karena kau dihalangi si Kousaragi. Memang bunyinya terdengar dari depan tapi sebenarnya itu cuma pengecoh. Karena sebenarnya Galaco ingin menembakmu dengan bow-gun. Tapi, yah, aku melindungimu. Jadinya lenganku tergores cukup dalam. Aku dapat informasi kalau Galaco sempat menjadi atlet memanah."

"Yang menembak dengan senapan api siapa?"

"Kau sempat lihat tidak orang yang mengayuh sampan untuk mengikatmu di sisi utara danau?"

"Ng, ingatanku samar-samar," Rin memijat keningnya.

"Pokoknya orang yang menembak dengan pistol, membekapmu dengan kloroform, dan mengikatmu di danau adalah seorang pria."

"Siapa pria itu?"

"Entahlah. Aku belum sempat mengoreknya," Kaito menghela nafas. Entah kenapa dia sangat berkeinginan untuk mengorek informasi apapun. "Begini, beruntung aku sempat kerja sambilan jadi aku bisa menyusun hipotesa untuk kasus ini, aku mau tanya apa kau punya hubungan kuat dengan lembaga penegakan hukum?"

"Tentu, orang tuaku-"

"Lebih dari itu,"

"Maksudmu?"

"Hubungan pribadi langsung kau dengan kepolisian, orang tua tidak dihitung."

"Seperti aku dengan Hibiki Lui? Maksudmu seperti itu?"

Kaito mengangguk. "Berarti kau punya hubungan langsung dengan Komandan Hibiki sebagai calon menantu, 'kan?"

PLETAK! Rin menjitak kepala Kaito emosi.

"Nggak mungkin! Aku nggak mau jadi pendamping si shota itu!" pekik Rin nyaring.

"Aku cuma bercanda, Rin. Tenang, oke?" Kaito mengusap-usap kepalanya, menambah kadar acak-acakan pada rambut birunya itu. "Kau tahu siapa yang menembak suami Galaco?"

"Orang jahat?" jawab Rin dengan nada tak peduli.

Kaito menggeleng. "Kasus ditembaknya mendiang suami Galaco itu salah satu kasus penembak misterius. Menggunakan jasa sniper negara dan yang membunuh suami Galaco adalah..."

Kaito menjeda kalimatnya. "Komandan Hibiki. Hibiki Rukio."

"Ti-tidak mungkin,"

"Aku mendengarnya sendiri," Kaito turun dari ranjang rumah sakitnya dan meregangkan badan sebisanya karena infus berisi cairan LR itu masih mengalir. "Menurutmu apa yang kulakukan di dermaga kecil dekat danau itu? Melamun?"

"Jangan bilang kau pasang penyadap!"

Kaito menyeringai. "Memang. Aku sengaja,"

"Kai, seandainya mereka tahu, kau-"

"Aku sudah mengambil berbagai macam resiko, Rin. Berbagai macam dari yang sederhana seperti ditegur sampai resiko terbunuh atau dibunuh."

"Lagipula, bagaimana caranya kau masuk biro?"

"Ayahku menjualku kesana, titik."

"Kaito," Rin mengusap wajahnya. "Lanjutkan hipotesamu,"

"Korbannya ada 23 berikut dengan kau, 'kan?" Kaito kembali duduk di ranjangnya setelah membuka tirai jendela.

Rin mengangguk sambil menyipitkan mata karena kesilauan.

"Galaco sengaja menyandera 23 orang karena suaminya dibunuh jam 11 malam dan semua sanderanya memiliki hubungan dengan kejadian itu,"

"Termasuk dengan ayahku?"

Kaito mengangguk-angguk. "Ayahmu adalah salah satu orang yang pernah menjadi mitra kerja dengan mendiang suami Galaco."

"Darimana kau tahu?"

"Menurutmu untuk apa aku membuat jebakan disana-sini sampai mencuri disana-sini? Selain untuk mendapatkan datamu dengan si Kousaragi itu, aku juga membuat multiple link yang sangat

dalam."

"Multiple link?"

"Jika kusederhana artinya, aku menganggap itu seperti link bercabang. Itu istilah yang kupakai untuk mengorek data sedalam-dalamnya tentang orang lain dari satu target utama. Pertama, aku mengorek tentangmu lalu menjalar sampai ke ayahmu."

"Tujuannya?"

"Memperoleh informasi dan pembacaan taktik, tentunya."

"Kau mencoba mengalahkan seluruh penegak hukum di daratan ini?"

"Tidak juga, aku kerja di biro sebagai Data Finder. Tak lebih."

"Dengan kata lain sebagai stalker berlisensi," Rin mengejek tapi Kaito mendengarnya sebagai lawakan.

Kaito tertawa.

"Jadi 23 sandera sebagai penanda bahwa mendiang suami Galaco-san ditembak pada pukul 11 malam dan keduapuluh tiga sandera memiliki hubungan dengan mendiang suami. Begitu, 'kan?" Rin menarik kesimpulan.

Kaito mengangguk. "Kurasa hipotesaku tak akan jauh dengan milik kepolisian."

"Lalu, kenapa aku disandera? Aku nggak ada hubungannya, 'kan?"

"Lho, memangnya kau nggak tahu gosip yang sedang berkembang di kepolisian saat ini? Aku yang dari biro saja tau,"

"Heh, aku ini cuma anak dari anggota kepolisian, bukan anggota kepolisian! Kau 'kan anggota biro! Kau masih memiliki posisi sebagai penegak hukum!" Rin mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal. "Jadi, gosip itu tentang apa?"

"Kau dan Hibiki Lui yang katamu shota itu sudah bertunangan. Mungkin Galaco kekurangan sandera, makanya ikut disandera"

"APA?!"

"Ah, yang menyebarkannya isu kau bertunangan juga langsung oleh Komandan Hibiki."

"APA?!"

"Nampaknya Komandan Hibiki setuju dengan hubungan kau dengan Lui. Kalian sudah berapa lama berpacaran dan kapan kalian tunangan. Harusnya isu seperti ini sudah menyebar, minimal di acara infotaiment atau internet. Kok aku nggak pernah tahu?"

"DEMI HANTU BLIND MAIDEN, AKU NGGAK MAU PACARAN DENGAN SHOTA SEBIJI ITU! MEN-JI-JIK-KAN!" Rin berteriak emosi. Kaito menepuk kepala Rin.

"Kau bisa tarik kesimpulan?" tanya Kaito.

Rin langsung ingat gaya bertanya Len. Ahh, Rin tambah khawatir soal Len sekarang.

"Hmmh," Rin menghela nafas. "Galaco-san menganggap aku sudah punya 'hubungan' super kuat dengan Komandan Hibiki? Lalu, Galaco-san mengira aku sudah menjadi calon terkuat untuk menduduki posisi sebagai calon menantu, begitu dan aku disekap karenanya?"

Kaito mengangguk dengan tegas. "Jenius. Wajar sih, anak pimpinan Divisi Kejahatan Kriminal Kepolisian Kanto. Jika ayahnya pintar, anaknya pasti lebih pintar lagi."

Gaya bicara Kaito menyampaikan hipotesa dan memuji Rin mirip dengan Len. Rin menunduk. Bagaimana keadaan Len sekarang, 'ya?

Rin tiba-tiba tertawa. Kaito menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Huh, ada yang lucu, 'ya?"

"Bukan begitu," Rin menahan tawanya. "Rasanya lucu membayangkan kau dengan Len adu hipotesa,"

Kaito tersenyum kecut.

"Oh ya, aku punya satu pertanyaan. Untuk apa kau mencuri data milik Len?" tanya Rin.

"Oh, itu, pimpinanku ingin merekrut dia."

Rin mengangguk paham. Dasar, umur segitu udah dipromosiin orang! Rin ngebatin.

"Hahhh," Rin berdiri. "Akan kupanggilkan dokter. Berbaringlah kembali."

"Uhm, tolong, 'ya, Rin! Terima kasih!"

Rin keluar dari ruang inap Kaito dan berjalan mencari perawat. Rin tak hanya mencari, dia juga memikirkan kemana Len dan apa maksud dari telepon misterius tersebut. Baru di satu belokan, Rin langsung mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Ini benar-benar memusingkan!

.

.

.

.

(Len's PoV)

.

.

.

.

.

Aku tak tahu ini dimana. Aku tak bisa melihat apa-apa karena kondisi penerangan di tempat ini benar-benar tidak ada.

Tak hanya itu aroma tempat ini juga benar-benar menjijikkan. Busuk dan anyir. Seperti bau bangkai.

Apa mungkin ada mayat disini? Berarti aku disekap di kamar mayat, begitu? Len merutuki kembali pikirannya.

Huft, entah kesialan macam apalagi yang menimpaku kali ini. Tersandung roda berisi mayat yang baru 2 jam membusuk dan diculik pula. Orang idiot daerah mana pula yang idiotnya menculik anak pengedar narkoba?! Satu kata. Aho.

Siapa pelaku kasus ini?

Pertanyaan itu terus berputar di kepalaku. Daripada cuma duduk diam tak berani bergerak mendingan langsung berpikir siapa pelaku kasus ini.

Ini bukan kasus main-main. Aku yakin itu. Bukan sekedar jebakan asal namun jenius macam yang dibuat Kaito. Atau penerapan urban legend yang selama ini diterapkan Kaito dan dilakukan oleh Galaco.

Pikiranku benar-benar tumpul sekarang. Astaga, aku yakin ini bukan jebakan!

Siapa lagi yang memiliki masalah denganku? Kumpulan penjahat pengedar narkoba yang punya hubungan dengan Tou-san? Mereka menyanderaku untuk mengancam Tou-san agar tak memberitahu mereka mengenai keberadaan mereka?

Jika itu memang benar tujuan mereka kenapa harus menculikku? Jujur, aku dan Tou-san memiliki hubungann yang sangat buruk sebagai ayah dan anak. Tou-san tak pernah mengakuiku sebagai anaknya. Tou-san hanya menganggapku sebagai pelampiasan. Menyedihkan.

Jika Tou-san tak pernah menganggapku sebagai anaknya lalu mereka mengetahui keberadaanku dari siapa?

Kenapa harus ada mayat sebagai bagian dari rencana mereka? Mayat siapa itu? Darimana mereka mendapatkan mayat itu?

Sial! Di kepalaku sekarang ada banyak sekali pertanyaan.

Aku merogoh saku celanaku. Satu lagi kesialanku hari ini, ponselku tertinggal!

Aku membenturkan pelan kepalaku ke dinding di belakangku. Bodohnya aku!

Tunggu dulu...

Aku membentur sekali lagi kepalaku ke dinding di belakangku. Ini kayu!

Aku meraba-raba dinding kayu di belakangku. Kayunya sudah agak lapuk. Aku bisa merasakannya agak lembap dan ada sedikit lumut disana.

Kurasa tak ada salahnya menghancurkan sedikit kotak ini.

Aku mengepalkan tinjuku dan mengumpulkan tenaga tepat kepalan tanganku.

Aku menghitung dalam hati dan..

BRAKK! Aku berhasil menciptakan lubang sebesar kepalan tanganku.

Cahaya merambat masuk. Sudah pagi rupanya.

Mengintip melalui lubang kandang kotaknya itu, Len melihat kondisi di sekitarnya. Seperti ada di sebuah halaman rumah yang tak terawat.

Len memastikan keadaan seputaran daerah melalui lubang yang dibuatnya itu, aman.

Len melepaskan tinju demi tinju untuk membuat lubang seukuran dirinya agar bisa kabur.

Sekarang tangan kanan Len sudah mengeluarkan darah karena sel-sel kulitnya rusak akibat bertabrakan keras dengan kayu. Lubang kaburnya sudah cukup pas. Len mengeluarkan kakiknya terlebih dahulu lalu mengeluarkan tubuhnya dengan mudah.

Len berjalan mundur hanya untuk sekedar melihat tempat apa itu. Ini bukan rumah. Tepatnya hanya sebuah gudang tua bekas yang suram. Di depannya tak hanya ada kotak setinggi badannya, tapi ada kurang lebih...

... 7 kotak yang mirip dengan kotak yang beberapa waktu lalu mengurung dirinya.

'Tempat apa ini?' Len bertanya dalam hati.

Len berjalan menuju kotaknya dan melihat kalau pintu kotak tersebut di gembok.

'Huh, pantas saja sulit terbuka,'

Len melihat lubang kunci gembok tersebut. Dia merogoh saku celananya, biasanya dia menyimpankan seutas kawat atau jepit rambut di saku celana bekerjanya.

BINGO! Len mendapatkan jepit rambut di saku celananya dan segera dia membuka gembok pintunya dengan cepat.

Len terkejut, di dalam kotaknya ternyata ada (err, apapun lahh!) sebuah mayat.

Len mendekat, meskipun agak takut, lalu menyentuh mayat itu.

"Shiro?" ucapnya sambil menggesekkan permukaan jari telunjuk dengan ibu jarinya yang berlendir.

CKRAK!

Len hafal suara itu. Suara pengaman pistol atau perputaran kamar peluru sebuah senjata!

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DISITU?!"

.

.

.

.

.

**To Be Continued**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Author's Note :**

**HAPPY NEW YEAR! ****\\(^O^)/ *Tiup terompet* *bakar tabung gas di tengah lapang* /slapped**

**Mungkin fokus ceritanya kali ini tentang trick urban legend yang kemarin... Sekarang trick breakernya si BaKaito (Kaito FC : *bakar Arisa*)**

**Yosh, segini dulu untuk chapter ini. Gimana-gimana? Garing 'ya? Puncak ceritanya chapter depan.. Yeayy! *dipukul***

**Hadoh, kuotanya mepet nihh... Review-nya dijawab kapan-kapan, 'ya? *blink eyes***

**.**

**.**

**.**

**STILL MIND TO REVIEW? BASH/FLAME/BLAME ARE RECEIVED NO MATTER HOW HIDOI(?) IT IS!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**GUESS THE URBAND LEGEND!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Shintaro Arisa, out.**


	9. Chapter 9 : Zebra Cross, ka? (Part III)

Chapter 9

.

.

.

.

(Len's POV)

.

.

.

Aku bingung. Entah ini dimana tapi rasa takut jika tertangkap pria itu terus menghantuiku.

Tak peduli sudah sejauh apa aku berlari, aku terus memacu lariku. Ketika kakiku tak sengaja tersangkut di akar pohon dan aku terjatuh dengan sangat tidak etis, aku berhenti berlari sambil mengatur nafasku. Huuh, sudah berapa lama aku tak marathon seperti ini?!

Sambil mengatur nafas dan membaca keadaan sekitar, aku mencoba mengingat apa yang kulihat saat bermain kucing-kucingan dengan pria aneh tadi.

.

.

.

Ada beberapa buah kotak yang mirip dengan kotak tempat aku diculik(?). Aku membuka kuncinya dengan cepat hanya untuk melihat apa yang ada di dalamnya. Banyak kotak yang belum kulihat isinya tapi kebanyakan isinya seperti potongan-potongan tubuh manusia.

Kumohon, aku ingin menyentuh mereka!

Aku tahu, aku mungkin terlihat gila dengan obsesiku untuk menyentuh mayat. Aku tertarik dengan bidang ini, entah bagaimana caranya.

"Tertangkap kau bocah sialan!" pria itu menarik leher kemejaku dan bersiap meninjuku. Sebelum tangannya mendarat, aku terlebih dahulu mengayunkan ke belakang lalu ke depan dengan kekuatan penuh menuju daerah vital pria itu.

"ARRHHHH!" teriak pria itu sebelum terjatuh ke belakang sambil memegangi daerah vitalnya.

"Haaa, ini saatnya mangsa memangsa pemburunya..." aku meninju wajah pria itu tepat di rahangnya.

Setelah rintihan kecil dari mulut pria itu, pria itu pingsan.

Aku mencari ponsel di saku pria itu dan menemukannya. Untuk jaga-jaga, aku menyimpan ponsel tersebut.

Aku berdiri dan melihat kotak-kotak itu. Aku mengambil jepitnya lagi dan membuka sebuah kotak.

"Shiro..." ucapku setelah menyentuh potongan tangan itu. Aku menggesekkan permukaan jari telunjuk dan jempolku yang licin karena menyentuh permukaan kulit potongan tangan itu.

.

.

.

**Disclaimer : Vocaloid (c) Yamaha Corp., Crypton Future Media, Internet Co., Zero-G, etc.**

**Warning : AU, misstypo(s), typo(s), dizzy examination, OOC, etc.!**

**Happy Reading~!**

.

.

**Se~ No~**

.

.

(Normal PoV)

.

.

.

Len berjalan menuju sebuah pondok kecil di dalam hutan tersebut.

Len memanfaatkan penerangan dari layar ponsel curiannya. Ada bau tidak sedap begitu dia membuka pintunya.

Meskipun dari luar pondok ini terlihat tidak terawat tapi Len meyakini jika ada seseorang yang tinggal disini. Terbukti, dengan lantai pondok yang begitu bersih, menurut indera peraba di kaki Len.

Len menyorotkan layar ponselnya ke sudut di sampingnya.

Di depan matanya, ada sesuatu yang membentuk tubuh manusia dengan panjang kira-kira 1.5 meter dan berwarna hitam mirip arang.

"Apa mungkin?" Len menjepit dagunya.

Dia mendengar suara erangan.

CELAKA, PRIA ITU SIUMAN!

Len mulai berlari dan meninggalkan pondok dan kotak-kotak itu.

Len berlari menuju keluar hutan. Tanpa mengurangi kecepatan dan terus menaikkan kecepatan. Ranting pohon yang kecil-kecil pun ditabraknya.

Diantara kungkungan pohon-pohon itu, Len melihat sebuah celah yang cukup besar.

Len yakin jika celah itu akan membawanya keluar dari sini. Tapi Len perlu berhenti dan mengistirahatkan dirinya, minimal untuk meredakan buru nafasnya.

.

.

.

Len meneruskan larinya yang sempat terhenti dan...

"YOSHAAA~!" Len bersorak sebelum akhirnya dia terjatuh lagi dengan tidak sangat elit untuk kedua kalinya karena kakinya terbelit sulur pohon dan tersandung akar pohon.

Dengan nafas terengah-engah, Len membiarkan dirinya terbaring di aspal. Mengatur nafas dan melihat langit yang mendung.

Tunggu, aspal?

Dia merasakan getaran kecil dan segera melompat berdiri.

Dia melirik ke kanan dan kiri dan melihat sebuah mobil jeep melaju ke arahnya. Otomatis, Len meloncar ke pinggir menghindari mobil itu dan menghindari kecelakaan dramatis berujung teriakan yang istilahnya '_Non-sense', _alias seperti tidak perlu.

(A/N : seharusnya omong kosong, tapi, yah, penyesuaian cerita aja)

"Bodoh! Bunuh dirilah di tempat lain!" umpat sang supir saat mobilnya berpapasan dengan Len.

"Sumimasen!" Len meminta maaf.

Len memutuskan untuk meneruskan pelariannya dengan mengikuti jalanan aspal yang melandai turun tersebut.

.

.

.

Sambil berjalan, Len berusaha mengingat-ingat apa yang terjadi pada dirinya.

Dia hanya ingat, jika dia pulang dengan sepatu rodanya, melintasi sebuah zebra cross di dekat rumah sakit. Saat melintasi zebra cross dia mendengar suara klakson truk dan dia menabrak tandu dorong berisi mayat.

Ingatannya berhenti disitu.

Tiap kali dia berusaha mengingat kejadian setelah itu, kepalanya terasa sakit.

Len mengeluarkan ponsel curiannya dan menekan tiga buah angka di keypad-nya.

Setelah menunggu beberapa detik, panggilan pun tersambung.

"Kepolisian Distrik Setamachi..."

Len segera memutus panggilan tersebut.

Setamachi, tak jauh dari pusat kota.

"Baiklah, hanya perlu menuruni bukit ini dan aku akan kembali ke peradaban." gumam Len sambil meregangkan lehernya dan mulai berlari.

... Meski beberapa kali harus berhenti berlari karena dia tak memakai alas kaki...

.

.

.

Rin masih berusaha menghubungi Len. Dia sudah ke rumahnya namun di rumah berukuran kecil itu tak ditemukan tanda-tanda kehidupan.

Sekarang Rin ada di lobby rumah sakit, menunggu Kaito yang sedang beres-beres persiapan kepulangannya.

Karena Kaito yang memintanya agar tak perlu membantunya, terpakasa dia mencari kegiatan lain dengan mencoba menghubungi Len.

"Ayolah, Len, kau ada dimana?!" racaunya sambil menunggu dering tunggu di ponselnya habis. "Angkat panggilanku sekali saja."

'Nomor yang anda tuju...'

"Gahhh, kenapa operator tidak bilang 'Nggak bisa diangkat saja!' Buang-buang suara tahu!" dan Rin mencak-mencak marah pada ponselnya sendiri.

Rin mengumpatkan hal yang sama seperti Len pada operator telepon.

"Rin?" suara Kaito membangunkannya dari keterpurukannya untuk sementara.

Kaito sudah menyelesaikan administrasi rumah sakit yang rupanya sudah ditanggung oleh keluarga Kagamine, keluarga Rin. Di satu sisi dia merasa beruntung karena tabungannya aman dan di satu sisi dia merasa sudah banyak merepotkan keluarga Rin.

Kaito keluar dengan sebuah ransel yang tersandang di kedua bahunya. Ranselnya berisi pakaian pelayannya dan sepatu pentofel-nya. Kali ini, dia mengenakan pakaian casualnya, kaus berwarna hitam yang dilapis dengan kemeja biru dan celana jeans. Tak lupa syal birunya yang selalu melingkari lehernya.

Dia menghampiri Rin yang terlihat sangat kusut.

"Kaito-kun," Rin bangkit dari kursi tunggu dan menarik syal biru tua Kaito.

BUH! Rin memeluk Kaito dan menyandarkan kepalanya ke dada sang pemuda biru.

Kaito merasakan permukaan kaus di dadanya terasa basah.

Tanpa disangka Rin menangis.

Begitulah Rin, ketika emosinya sudah tak bisa ditahan.

"Rin," Kaito menaruh telapak tangannya di pucuk kepala Rin.

"Len.. sialan!" Rin melepaskan tinjunya ke dada Kaito. Meski meringis, Kaito tak bisa menahannya.

-Kupukul si Len brengsek itu karena telah membuat Rin begini!

Rin yang tadinya cuma menangis terisak lama-lama tinggal sesenggukan. Kepalanya masih tertempel dengan dada Kaito, agar tak ada orang yang tahu kalau dia menangis.

"Sudah berhenti?" tanya Kaito. Rin mengangguk lemah dan mengusap air matanya.

"Terima kasih," Rin berucap dengan suara serak. "Maaf karena telah merepotkan,"

"Jika dia ternyata hilang, aku akan membantumu menemukannya." Kaito mengacak rambutnya.

"Doumo," Rin tersenyum.

Tiba-tiba ponsel Kaito berbunyi.

Sebuah e-mail masuk ke ponselnya.

"Rin, bisa ikut aku?" Kaito menggamit tangan Rin.

"Kemana?"

Kaito menarik tangan Rin untuk berlari ke samping rumah sakit.

"Eh, kau mau kemana sih?!" tanya Rin lagi.

Kaito berhenti ketika mereka sampai di sebuah zebra cross yang baru dipugar.

Kaito menyebrangi zebra cross tersebut. Rin mengikutinya.

Kaito berjongkok di atas trotoar. "Rin, kau mengenali dompet ini? Pengenalnya ada di dalam saluran sana dan aku tak bisa meraihnya."

Kaito mengangkat dompet tersebut dan Rin segera meraihnya. "Ini milik Len!"

Kaito memasang raut wajah berpikir.

"Ikut aku, Rin!" Kaito menarik tangannya lagi dan berlari menuju persimpangan.

Kaito dan Rin berhenti berlari ketika mereka sampai di sebuah cafe internet.

Setelah mengeluarkan sebuah kartua anggota, Kaito menarik Rin ke sebuah ruangan berisi 4 komputer yang ada di bawah cafe internet.

"Ini database rahasia milik biro," ucap Kaito sambil menyalakan sebuah komputer.

"Terus kenapa diberitahu padaku?"

TWITCH!

"Pokoknya rahasiakan soal ini," Kaito menyadari kebodohan terbarunya. Rin tertawa kecil.

Kaito mengetikkan sesuatu di komputernya. Sebuah interface dengan beberapa buah kolom muncul.

"Bisa kau beritahu nomor ponsel milik Kousaragi-san?" pinta Kaito dengan sebelah tangan sudah siap siaga di atas number pad.

"Ah, ha'i!" Rin membuka ponselnya. "09x-xxxx-2#17."

Kaito memasukkan angka-angka tersebut dalam sebuah kolom dan mengetikkan nama Len di kolom yang lain.

Kaito mengetikkan sederetan huruf dan simbol dan menekan tombol 'enter' dengan dramatis.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Layar komputer berubah gelap.

Satu per satu titik-titik putih bermunculan membentuk garis dan akhirnya garis-garis lain bermunculan dengan warna peta. Garis-garis tersebut membentuk sebuah peta.

Peta tersebut membesar dan sebuah atap rumah tertampang di layar.

"Itu, 'kan, rumah Len!" Rin berseru sambil menunjuk layar komputer. "Len ada di rumah tapi tak menjawab satupun teleponku?!" Rin menendang sebuah meja.

"Tidak bisa begitu, kemungkinannya ada banyak. Bisa saja, 'kan, Kousaragi-san pergi ke suatu tempat dan meninggalkan ponselnya,"

Rin menunduk. "Kemana dia?" akhirnya Rin bermonolog sendiri.

"Kita kunjungi rumahnya," Kaito berdiri dan membuka pintu setelah mematikan seluruh komputer di ruangan itu.

"EHH?!"

"Kurasa dengan memasuki rumahnya kita akan menemukan petunjuk,"

"Tapi, 'kan, masuk ke rumah orang tanpa izin itu tidak sopan! Terlebih kau 'kan agen biro yang ada hubungannya dengan kepolisian! Kalau-"

Kaito memandang Rin dengan ekor matanya. "Kau mau ikut tidak? Len bisa kita temukan jika kita melakukan hal-hal yang diluar zona aman. Karena Kousaragi-san adalah orang seperti itu, 'kan?"

"Baiklah," Rin menjawab lemas dan mengikuti Kaito keluar dari ruang bawah tanah tersebut.

.

.

.

Len memerhatikan layar ponselnya. Dia menimang-nimang bagaimana caranya menghubungi Rin.

Dalam hati dia merutuki, memorinya yang begitu buruk.

Yang dia ingat hanya nomor ponselnya.

-Ayolah, dia tak punya banyak waktu untuk menghafal nomor telepon yang lain. Bisa mengingat nomor telepon sendiri saja dia sudah bangga minta ampun.

'Kuharap ponselku terjatuh di jalan dan ada yang menemukannya,' pikir Len.

Tapi Len ingat, ketika Wil sudah selesai menghubunginya, Len melemparkan ponselnya ke tempat tidur dan bergegas ke tempat Wil.

Len menatap layar ponsel itu sekali lagi.

-Apa sebaiknya aku melakukan panggilan saja?

Len menekan angka '0' sekali.

-Kuharap dering ponselku bisa di dengar tetangga. Aku akan memicu rasa penasaran tetangga sebelah dengan melakukan panggilan berulang.

Len menekan angka '9'.

-Aku akan melakukannya!

Len mengetikkan kelanjutan nomor ponselnya dengan cepat dan menekan tombol 'call'.

10 dering kemudian, suara operator yang menyatakan bahwa tidak ada yang menjawab telepon.

Setelah suara operator tersebut. Len melakukan panggilan lagi.

Len melakukan lagi dan lagi dan lagiiii sampai rasanya dia cukup bosan.

Turunan jalan tersebut berakhir, dia melihat sebuah bangunan besar yang terlihat seperti sebuah universitas.

(A/N : Mungkin latarnya tuh sama kayak kawasan Universitas Meisei di anime Shinrei Tantei Yakumo. Sankyuu to Manabu Kaminaga :3)

-AKHIRNYA AKU KEMBALI KE PERADABAN!

Len berteriak gila dalam hati.

Meskipun dia tak tahu seluk-beluk daerah yang disebut sebagai Setamachi tersebut, tapi setidaknya dengan bertanya sana-sini dia akan kembali ke Tokyo, ke rumahnya.

Len menelepon ponselnya sekali lagi.

KLIK!

'Moshimoshi? Maaf, tapi Kousaragi-kun meninggalkan ponselnya.'

Betapa terkejutnya Len, mendengar jawaban telepon tersebut. Dia kenal pemilik suara tersebut.

"RIN!" Len tanpa sadar berteriak.

'Len? Len, kau kah itu?!'

Sayup-sayup terdengar suara Rin menyebut nama 'Kaito' dengan nada yang sangat senang.

"Rin?" Len bertanya kembali.

'Ah, oh, Len! Syukurlah! Kau ada dimana?'

"Setamachi, di dekat sebuah, hmmm, mungkin universitas?"

Rin mulai berbicara lagi dengan Kaito.

'Tunggu kami di universitas itu, kami akan kesana secepatnya!'

"Baiklah," Len menjawab. "Oh ya, apa kau bersama dengan Kaito?"

'Iya, memangnya ada apa?'

"Berikan teleponnya pada Kaito. Ada yang ingin kubicarakan,"

Suara noise rendah pun terdengar sesaat.

'Kousaragi-san?'

"Len. Panggil saja Len," potong Len. " Ada hal yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu. Kuharap kau bisa mendengarkannya,"

'Silahkan jelaskan saja,'

"Kau tahu shiro, 'kan?"

'Forensik? Entahlah, tapi para _coroner_ sering menyebut istilah-istilah tersebut,'

"Kata shiro yang kumaksud memiliki dua buah kata, 'shi' yang berarti mati dan 'ro' yang memiliki arti lilin," Len mengurut keningnya. "Setahuku, 'shiro' menyebabkan tubuh meleleh dan licin tapi utuh mirip sabun. Shiro adalah penguraian lemak tubuh bersama mineral tubuh yang tersisa setelah tubuh kita mati dan hal itu yang membuat tubuh kita setelah mati akan mirip seperti sabun. Kalau tidak salah, shiro terjadi jika mayat dimasukkan ke dalam air dalam jangka waktu lama, yah, sekitar, seminggu. Entahlah, aku tak tahu pasti."

Kaito, di seberang sana, mengurut pelipisnya.

'Jadi?'

'Aku menduga, di hutan di Setamachi ini ada kejadian SHC, Spontaneous Human Combustion, atau secara harfiah diterjemahkan sebagai Pembakaran Manusia secara Spontan. SHC, memiliki pengertian sebagai pembakaran tubuh manusia di tempat dimana tidak mungkin ada api.'

'Lalu apa yang spesial dengan SHC? Apakah itu sama dengan kremasi?'

"SHC, membakar tubuh manusia sampai ke tulang-tulangnya, membuat segalanya menjadi arang,"

Kaito menyalakan loudspeaker, bermaksud mengajak Rin pusing bersama dengan kuliah forensik Len di telepon.

"Meskipun sekilas mirip dengan kremasi tapi yang membedakan adalah kremasi masih meninggalkan sedikitnya tulang karena tidak bisa dibakar. SHC terjadi saat suhu pembakaran mencapai 6000-9000 derajat Celcius."

'Jadi?'

Kaito mengulang pertanyaan yang sama, antara saking tidak pahamnya dengan penjelasan Len tentang 'shiro' dan SHC dan bingung harus menjawab apa.

"Huft, begini," Len menghela nafas. "Spontaneous Human Combution, kusingkat SHC, memiliki tiga buah syarat,"

Kaito dan Rin mendengarkan bersama.

"Satu, terjadi di tempat dimana di mungkinkan adanya api. Dua, api di sekitar tempat pembakaran tubuh tidak menyebar. Terakhir, tulang-tulangnya terbakar sempurna,"

Meskipun Len sudah menjelaskan dengan bahasa dan kalimat paling sederhana, Kaito dan Rin, yang kepalanya mulanya waras mulai nyut-nyutan.

"Kutambahkan satu info lagi,"

Di sisi lain, Rin dan Kaito menatap ponsel Len yang ada di tangannya Kaito.

Len mencengkram ponsel curiannya. "Ada dua cara melakukan SHC. Satu yang bisa membuat SHC adalah bom atom, yang panas ledakannya 6000 derajat Celcius lebih. Yang kedua pembakaran bersuhu rendah,"

Kaito dan Rin mengangguk-angguk mendengar penjelasan Len. Kaito dan Rin paham soal dengan pembakaran bersuhu rendah yang memanfaatkan konsentrasi oksigen di sebuah ruangan itu.

'Tapi, tunggu Len. Dengan semua penjelasanmu itu jangan bilang...'

"Yap, aku menemukan mayat yang termutilasi dengan kondisi _adipocere_ yang sempurna," Len menggesekkan permukaan jari telenjuk dan jari jempolnya.

'Len, tolong jelaskan sesuatu dengan jelas dan runtut jangan melompat-lompat begini. Kepala kami sakit..'

Rin memberikan protes halus.

'Dan apa itu _adipocere_?'

Kaito bertanya.

"Maafkan aku. Aku bukan kau yang bisa menjelaskan segala hal dengan rinci dan runtut," Len tertawa kecil. "_Adipocere_ itu sama dengan 'shiro'."

Len mendengar suara 'GUBRAK!' yang dramatis.

'LEN, KENAPA KAU SUKA SEKALI MENGATAKAN HAL-HAL YANG TIDAK PERLU?! MENGULANG PENGERTIAN YANG SAMA DENGAN FRASA LAIN ITU MEMBUAT KAMI SAKIT KEPALA!'

Rin menjawab dengan berteriak emosi.

'Beri kami waktu setengah jam, kami akan menyusulmu, jelaskan semuanya dengan runtut.'

Kaito mengambil alih kembali telepon.

"Baiklah, kutunggu kalian di bangunan universitas ini,"

'Oke! Apa ada barang yang kau butuhkan?'

"Bawakan sepatu kets milikku yang ada di kolong tempat tidurku. Kalian boleh masuk ke rumahku-"

'Sudah kutemukan, yang warna hitam-kuning, 'kan?'

Giliran Rin yang menjawab.

"Tu-tunggu, kalian teleport ke rumahku? Kenapa bisa-"

'Maaf, Len, tapi kami berdua sudah masuk ke rumahmu tanpa izin. Jangan marah, oke?'

-Cih, permintaan maaf Rin mana bisa ditolak! Jarang-jarang 'kan orang kayak Rin minta maaf ke orang macam gue?

APA YANG KUPIKIRKAN?! Len merutuki isi kepalanya yang mengatur seluruh fungsi tubuh manusia, yang tiba-tiba membuka memori tentang Rin.

Len menggelengkan kepalanya dramatis, mengusir pikiran-pikiran miring di otak Len.

'Baiklah, sampai jumpa disana.'

Len memutus sambungan setelah menyahut, 'Yap!', pada Rin.

Sementara dia mencoba mengingat apa yang terjadi padanya, dia melihat sekelebat bayangan pria di balik gedung universitas.

Len sedang diawasi.

.

.

.

Kaito dan Rin sedang berada di dalam kereta menuju Setamachi.

Sekitar 10 menit lagi mereka akan sampai, begitulah informasi yang mereka dengar di speaker.

"Nee, Kaito-kun," ucap Rin sambil menggoyangkan bahu Kaito yang matanya sudah setengah tertutup dan kepalanya mengangguk-angguk tanpa sebab. Padahal cuma perjalanan 20 menit. "Kaito-kun!"

Kaito tersentak dan membuka matanya lebar-lebar. "A-ada apa?"

Dia mengusap sebelah matanya sambil menguap.

"Kau belum baikan, 'ya?"

"Tidak kok, cuma mengantuk saja."

Dia menyisir rambut bagian depannya ke belakang dan sekejap kemudian rambutnya kembali menutupi keningnya secara acak dan beberapa helai berdiri melawan gravitasi.

"Aku sempat memikirkan ini," Kaito menepuk kedua pipinya pelan untuk mengusir kantuknya. "Di pertigaan samping rumah sakit, sering terjadi kecelakaan."

Rin menatap Kaito serius.

Kedua manik samudera milik Kaito, menyorot tajam saat dia berpikir.

"Di duga karena penempatan zebra cross yang salah dan tidak ada rambu menyebrang di sana. Sementara pertigaan rumah sakit itu akan ramai saat jam pulang, karena daerah itu adalah jalan potong menuju stasiun." Kaito menjelaskan.

Rin mengangguk paham.

"Lalu, apa yang terjadi di sana?" tanya Rin penasaran.

"3 minggu lalu, ada sebuah kecelakaan tabrak lari hebat yang menimpa seorang gadis di zebra cross tersebut," Kaito mengeluarkan selembar foto dari jaketnya. "Gadis itu tadinya berjalan bersama dengan pacarnya. Namun saat hendak menyebrang, pacarnya meninggalkannya karena dia harus mengangkat telepon. Gadis itu menunggu pacarnya di tengah zebra cross, mungkin di dalam pikirannya, tidak akan ada lagi kendaraan yang melintas. Tak lama kemudian, setelah pacarnya berbalik ke arah pacarnya dan BAANGG!"

Rin memekik kaget dan seluruh penumpang melirik ke arah mereka.

Kaito tertawa dan Rin menggembungkan pipinya. "Sialan kau, BaKaito!"

"Pacarnya cuma melihat gadis itu tergilas dan meninggal di depan matanya." lanjut Kaito mengembalikan suasana berat di antara mereka.

Rin menatap Kaito lagi.

"Polisi menjadikan pacarnya gadis itu sebagai saksi mata tapi pria tersebut tidak mau angkat bicara," Kaito mengeluarkan selembar foto lagi. Foto tersebut menampilkan foto seorang pria berambut pirang.

"Namanya Oliver dan mendiang pacarnya bernama Rana, aku lupa nama marga masing-masing," Kaito melanjutkan penjelasannya lagi. "Keluarga Rana menyalahkan Oliver. Oliver yang tidak memiliki satu pendukung pun mengalami tekanan psikis dan psikologis. Dia datang ke psikiater dan setelah itu dia mengalami tekanan psikis yang lebih dan lebih lagi."

Lagi-lagi, Rin hanya menatap Kaito. Entah harus respon macam apa yang harus dikeluarkannya.

"Oliver sekarang sedang berada di sebuah rumah sakit jiwa untuk mengurus kondisi mentalnya yang sungguh rapuh. Menurut penyelidikanku, dia hanya mengatakan 'dia selalu melihatku' setiap saat,

"Mulai 3 minggu yang lalu, setiap hari Sabtu dan Minggu tengah malam, ada saja orang yang menghilang dan mereka tidak pernah kembali. Tak ada petunjuk yang bisa dipakai untuk mencari mereka,"

Suasana di antara mereka bertambah berat.

"Bukankah kau bilang, kau sedang ada tidak ada misi?" tanya Rin. "Dan darimana kau tahu jika Oliver sendiri tidak pernah angkat bicara soal kecelakaan tersebut?"

"Ini hanya penyelidikan illegal. Oliver adalah sepupu jauhku,"

"Jadi, Oliver menceritakannya padamu?"

Kaito mengangguk.

'**Stasiun** **Setamachi**-'

"Kita sudah sampai," Kaito menggaet tangan Rin agar tidak menghilang di kerumunan. Begitu pintu terbuka, Kaito dan Rin adalah orang pertama yang keluar dari gerbong tersebut. Kaito melepaskan gandengan tangannya dengan Rin

"Kita jemput dia," Rin berkata.

Karena lupa mereka sedang berada di depan pintu gerbong, mereka pun terpecah kembali.

Di saat Rin kebingungan karena terjepit di kerumunan manusia, dia mendengar seseorang berbisik di telinganya.

"Aku tahu kau bisa melihatku,"

Tepat saat Rin hendak melihat ke arah orang yang membisikinya, dunianya menjadi gelap.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ponsel curian Len berbunyi, Len segera mengangkatnya.

'Len, Rin menghilang! Aku tak bisa menemukannya dan ponselnya sepertinya mati!'

Cerocos Kaito begitu panggilannya tersambung.

"Cih, bagaimana bisa?!" Len tak bisa menutupi kekhawatirannya.

'Kami terpencar. Sekarang aku menuju universitas.'

"Cepatlah!" Len segera menutup panggilannya segera.

.

.

.

.

Sesampainya Kaito di satu-satunya universitas di Setamachi, Len menyambutnya dengan sumpah serapah.

"DASAR TOLOL, KENAPA KAU TAK BISA MENJAGANYA?!" Len menarik kerah baju Kaito.

"Dengarkan aku, aku akan mencarinya. Jika aku tak bisa menemukannya, aku akan bunuh diri di Aokigahara!" Kaito balas menarik kerah kemeja Len.

Len mengendurkan cengkramannya dan melepasnya.

Kaito ikut melepaskan cengkramannya juga. Dia melihat kaki telanjang Len.

"Ini sepatumu!" Kaito melempar bungkusan berisi sepatu kets milik Len.

Len segera memakainya.

"Kau bilang ponsel Rin mati?" tanya Len sambil menalikan tali sepatunya.

Kaito mengangguk.

"Sebelumnya?"

"Menyala. Di kereta dia sempat memainkannya,"

"Aku punya prediksi, kemana Rin dibawa."

Kaito menatapnya. "Ke hutan di atas sana!"

Setelah itu, mereka berdua bergegas ke sana.

.

.

.

.

Sepanjang perjalanan mereka tak ada henti-hentinya menjelaskan mengenai hasil penyelidikan masing-masing.

"Kau tahu dimana si Oliver itu berada?"

"Di rumah sakit jiwa," suara Kaito menjawab pasti.

"Yakin?"

Kaito menatapnya dengan 'tatapan kau-meragukanku-hah?!'

"Penyelidikan terhenti karena aku tak punya waktu. Sudah kubilang ini penyilidikan illegal, hanya saja aku mengatas namakan biro untuk kemudahannya."

"Berarti masih ada kemungkinan Oliver kabur dan menjadi pelaku di balik kasus ini."

"HAH?!"

"Jangan berisik, bodoh," Len melemparkan tatapan tak senangnya. "Pelaku memotong bagian-bagian tubuh tertentu dan bagian tubuh yang tak terpotong di hilangkan dengan SHC dengan bantuan pembakaran suhu rendah, itu dugaanku,"

"Mungkin dugaanmu benar,"

Seseorang menjawab penjelasan Len.

Len segera berbalik dan menemukan pria yang sempat menculiknya.

"OLIVER!"

Ternyata pria itu adalah Oliver, sepupu jauh Kaito.

"Maa, sampai Kaito-kun juga ada disini," Oliver berkata santai.

Dia mengeluarkan sebuah stun-gun.

"Kousaragi-kun, sumimasen," Oliver membungkuk kikuk. "Kupikir kau itu Kagamine-chan,"

Melalui kalimat tersebut, Kaito dan Len segera meyakini jika Rin ada di tangan Oliver.

"Kalian tahu mata Kagamine-chan mirip dengan Rana-chan,"

Dan bagian tubuh Rin yang akan diambil adalah matanya.

"Aku membaca di sebuah buku, kalau aku harus menenggelamkan korban terlebih dahulu agar arwah sang pemilik tubuh tenang dan aku menghancurkan tubuhnya supaya arwahnya langsung mendedikasikan diri untuk ke alam sana,"

"Cukup sudah!" Len melangkah ke depan dengan pasti dan...

... BUAGH!

Len mendaratkan tinju ke rahang Oliver.

"Beritahu aku dimana Rin!" Len berteriak emosi.

Oliver menyeringai.

JDUAGH!

Len membantingkan keningnya dengan ke kepala Oliver dengan sangat keras. Rasa sakit di kepala Len berhasil dikalahkan oleh rasa khawatirnya terhadap Rin.

Tak ayal, darah segar segera mengalir dari kening Len.

Len mengarahkan tangannya pada leher Oliver.

"Beri.. tahu.. aku.. se-ka-rang!" Len menahan emosinya yang akan meledak dengan menyekik Oliver.

"Ekk!" rintih Oliver. "Dia.. a-da.. di.. ko-lam renang.. Di-di SD itu!"

Len melepas cekikannya dan menendang daerah vital Oliver sampai pria yang mengenakan eyepatch itu pingsan.

"Kaito, tahan dia," Len mengusap keningnya yang berdarah. "Akan kukejar Rin!"

Len melesat dengan kecepatan super.

.

.

.

**To Be...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Wait, ada catatan!

NB : Hati-hati dengan Len jika sedang marah, dia bisa melukai daerah vitalmu!

.

.

.

**To Be Continued.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Author's Note :**

**Hollaaa! Arisa wa come back!**

**Sumimasen~ m(_ _)m **

**Update-nya kelamaan, oh hell, salahkan pelajaran fisika yang super kampret itu!**

**Yosh, nggak bisa bacot!**

**Sankyuu for your review/fav/follow :3**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**MIND TO REVIEW?!**

**.**

**.**

**Shintaro Arisa, out (****^()^)7**


	10. Chapter 10 : Yuki Onna

CHAPTER 10 : Yuki Onna

.

.

.

Len melepas mantelnya dan menggulungnya asal saat memasuki kelasnya. Belum banyak yang datang rupanya. Ahh, dia kepagian datangnya.

Dia duduk di bangkunya dan membuka mengeluarkan ponsel dan earphone-nya. Dia mulai mendengarkan musik seperi biasanya dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di lipatan tangannya.

"Ohayou,"

Len mendongakkan wajahnya dan menaikkan sebelah tangannya. "Ohayou, Rei, Rin."

Rei duduk di depan Len dan Rin di sampingnya.

"Hei, hei, kau tahu tidak?" Rin mengguncang-guncang badan Len heboh.

"Tahu apaan?"

"Masa kau nggak tahu?!" timpal Rei.

"Kalian ini ngoomongin apaan sih? Yang jelas kenapa?" balas Len sambil melepas tangan Rin yang masih khusyuk mengguncang bahunya.

"Kau tidak tahu kalau taman di dekat perumahanmu itu ada makhluk halusnya?" Rei mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Len. Rin bahkan sampai kelepasan, menempelkann ujung hidungnya di pipi kanan Len.

"Makhluk halus itu adalah Yuki Onna!"  
.

.

.

**Shintaro Arisa present**

**Urban Legend Tricks's the Last Chapter!**

**Disclaimer : Standart Applied**

**Warning : Standart Applied**

**Enjoy!.**

**.**

**.**

Len menghabiskan makan siangnya di kelas bersama Rin dan Rei yang masih asyik membahas Yuki Onna.

"Astaga, apa kalian tidak bosan membahas itu?" tanya Len setelah menelan potongan terakhir rotinya.

"Habis kami penasaran Len!" sahut Rin sambil menunjuk Len dengan sumpitnya. "Kau tahu, Ryuuto dari kelas sebelah telah diserang!"

"Diserang bagaimana?"

"Kau memangnya nggak tahu soal Yuki Onna, 'ya, Len?" Rei menyikutnya. "Kukira kau tahu banyak soal urban legend. Padahal kau sudah memecahkan banyak kasus dengan teori urban legend!"

Len mendengus. "Hanya kebetulan tahu, kok!'

Len berdiri dan berjalan menuju tempat sampah kelas dan baru saja dia akan menggeser pintu kelasnya, pintu tersebut sudah digeser dengan kuat dari luar. Len melompat ke belakang karena kaget.

"APA DISINI ADA YANG NAMANYA KOUSARAGI LEN?!" teriak pemuda berambut abu-abu dengan syal abu-abu.

"Sa-saya sendiri, senpai." Jawab Len.

"MANA KAGENE REI DAN KAGAMINE RIN?"

Rin dan Rei mengangkat tangannya.

"Kalian bertiga, ayo ikut aku ke gedung olahraga."

Jujur saja, Len penasaran biasanya kalau ada kasus di sekolahnya, yang manggil dia itu si wakil ketua OSIS, Akita Neru. Tapi sekarang berbeda, yang manggil dia itu entah apanya OSIS.

"Ah, ya, aku lupa. Aku Raiha Hairaito. Aku kelas dua belas dan aku mantan ketua klub voli."

—Pantes nggak pernah keliatan.

"Ada perlu apa, senpai?" tanya Rei.

"Oke, mumpung sepi sebaiknya aku bicarakan disini saja." Hairaito menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik menghadap tiga adik kelasnya.

"Kalian sudah tahu, 'kan, akhir-akhir ini banyak sekali kasus penyerangan yang dilakukan oleh makhluk yang disebut sebagai Yuki Onna?"

Rei dan Rin mengangguk dan Len nggak merespon apa-apa. Hairaito menghela nafas.

"Memangnya apa yang dilakukan oleh Yuki Onna itu sampai-sampai senpai meminta bantuan pada kami?"

"Temanku, Eiichi sudah diserang."

"Eiichi Todoroki yang sekarang jadi ketua klub voli?!" pekik rin.

"Senpai mengerti maksud pertanyaanku, tidak?" Len bertanya kini sedikit kejam. "Aku tanya, apa yang sudah dilakukan Yuki Onna itu."

"Dia menghilang ."

Rin dan Rei terkejut.

Len menghela nafas. "Senpai yakin dia menghilang?"

"Kau tidak percaya padaku, hah?!"

"Bukan begitu," Len menggeleng. "Kenapa senpai yakin sekali kalau Todoroki-senpai diculik oleh Yuki Onna?"

"Aku tidak bilang menculik!"

Len menghela nafas lagi. "Tapi kalimat yang senpai ucapkan mengindikasikan kalau senpai itu menuduh 'Yuki Onna' menculik Todoroki-senpai,"

Check mate.

Hairaito tidak bicara lagi.

"Len," Rin menarik tangan Len yang hendak berjalan kembali ke kelasnya. "Kali ini ayo, kita pecahkan kasusnya!"

Iris azure Rin berbinar. Rei pun melakukan hal yang sama.

Astaga, Len mana tahan diserang dengan tekanan psikologis lewat mata.

"Baiklah, baik!" Len berbalik. Rin dan Rei bertos ria.

"Oke, senpai, pulang sekolah nanti kutunggu di atap." Len mengulurkan tangannya. "Setuju? Aku akan membantumu mencari Todoroki-senpai."

Hairaito tersenyum dan menjabat tangan Len. "Setuju. Mohon bantuannya, kouhai."

Len yakin lulus SMA nanti, dia akan buka kantor biro detektif bersama Rind an Rei.

—Len mulai mengkhayal yang nggak-nggak.

.

.

.

Sepulang sekolah, Hairaito segera berlari menuju atap sekolah. Ketika dia membuka pintu menuju atap, dia melihat pertengkaran kecil antara Len dan Rin dan Rei berusaha menjadi penengah diantara mereka.

"Yo, kouhaitachi." Sapa Hairaito sambil mengangkat sebelah tangannya.

"Ah, senpai," Rei membungkuk formal. "Doumo,"

"Nggak usah formal gitu, Kagene." Hairaito mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya. "Kagamine-chan, Kousaragi, hentikan. Jika salah satu dari kalian jatuh ke bawah sana, kami berdua nggak akan tanggung jawab."

Rin dan Len berhenti bertengkar. Len memasang wajah soknya lagi. Nggak tahu apa maksudnya.

"Oke, senpai, aku sudah membaca beberapa artikel dan sudah melihat perkiraan cuaca hari ini," Len berdehem. "Maaf, aku tak bisa berbasa-basi. Jadi, bolehkan aku langsung mengajukan pertanyaan pertama?"

"Silahkan," Hairaito mengangguk.

"Pertanyaan pertama. Bagaimana kepribadain Todoroki-senpai pada kesehariaanya?"

"Uhm.. dia cukup baik sih. Kalau sudah turun ke lapangan, dia cukup tegas dan keras kepala,"

"Bukan begitu," Len menatap Hairaito. "Apa dia dalam kategori laki-laki cabul?"

Rin menyikut dada Len tanpa dosa. "Bukankah wajar jika laki-laki yang sudah puber—"

"Ini kunci kasusnya, Rin. Sesi pertanyaan ada di belakang." Tukas Len.

"Oke, aku akan menjawab dengan jujur," Hairaito memasukkan tangannnya ke dalam saku celananya. "Eiichi itu agak mesum."

Rin mundur satu langkah. "Dia tidak pernah tahan melihat wanita telanjang."

Rin langsung sembunyi ke belakang punggung Len.

"Kenapa sih Rin?!" Len berbisik.

"Ah, nanti kujawab!"

"Dimana Todoroki-senpai diserang?" tanya Rei.

"Di dekat taman kota. Dia diserang setelah pertandingan voli,"

Rei mengerenyit lalu bertukar pandang dengan Len. Mereka berdua mengangguk.

"Senpai," Len maju satu langkah. "Kenapa senpai bisa tahu secara detail tentang penyerangan Yuki Onna?"

"Tentu saja, karena aku ada di tempat kejadian."

"Lalu, kenapa senpai tak menolongnya?" tanya Rei.

"Untuk apa? Bukan urusanku." Hairaito berucap tak peduli.

Mereka bertiga bertukar pandang.

"Lalu, untuk apa kami menolong senpai jika senpai sendiri tidak peduli dengan Todoroki-senpai?" tanya Rin, keluar dari persembunyiaannya.

"Ini permintaan pacarnya," jawab Hairaito.

Mereka bertiga bertukar pandang lagi. Bukankah ini sedikit aneh?

"Kalau begitu, senpai melihat sendiri, wujud dari Yuki Onna itu?" tanya Len.

Hairaito mengangguk. "Wanita itu telanjang tapi di mataku itu agak blur karena saat kejadian itu sedang terjadi hujan salju."

"Lalu apa senpai bertanggung jawab pada orang tua Todoroki-senpai tentang hilangnya Todoroki-senpai?"

"Makanya aku minta bantuan kalian untuk mancarinya, supaya aku tak disalahkan! Mumpung belum 24 jam! Siapapun pasti akan menyalahkanku atas hilangnya Eiichi!"

"Kalau begitu bertanggung jawablah!" Len mencengkram leher gakuran Hairaito. "Kau harus ikut dalam penyelidikan malam ini! Malam ini akan turun salju dan kuharap kau ada di sini jam delapan, mengerti?!"

Len mendorong Hiraito dan melangkah turun dari atap.

Rin dan Rei mengikutinya, meninggalkann Hiraito sendirian di atap.

.

.

.

Rin berusaha menyamakan langkahnya dengan Len dan Rei.

"Apa kalian berpikir kalau kasus itu sangat mudah?" ucap Len.

"Kurasa ada factor 'cinta' disini," jawab Rei.

"Cemburu, mungkin?" timpal Rin.

"Kalian tahu siapa pacar Todoroki-senpai?" tanya Len lagi.

Baik Rin dan Rei menggeleng tidak tahu.

"Stop, anak muda."

Tanpa mereka sadari, Neru sudah menghadang langkah mereka dengan membentangkan sebuah tongkat kendo di hadapan mereka.

"Kalian kelas satu ada urusan apa do lorong kelas tiga?" tanya Neru sambil berkacak pinggang. "Ini sudah jam pulang sekolah! Sebaiknya, jika kalian sudah tak punya kegiatan lagi, kalian langsung pulang. Karena menurut prediksi cuaca malam ini akan terjadi hujan salju lagi."

"Kami baru saja selesai dengan seorang klien," jawab Len.

"Hoo, memangnya ada masalah apa?" Neru mengangkat tongkat kendonya.

"Bukannya senpai yang menyuruh Raiha-senpai datang pada kami?" jawab Rin, balik bertanya.

"Iya, sih. Memangnya ada masalah apa?"

"Maaf, tapi itu rahasia,"

Neru menggembungkan pipinya. "Dasar detektif."

Len memanfaatkan situasi ini. "Senpai, aku mau tanya sesuatu."

"Apa?"

"Apa senpai tahu, siapa pacar Todoroki-senpai?" tanya Len.

"Eh, kalau nggak salah pacarnya tuh anak kelas 10, Kiku Juon. Mereka sudah lama pacaran, kira-kira, yah, enam bulan."

Len menjepit dagunya. 'Enam bulan? Berarti sejak Eiichi-senpai diangkat menjadi ketua klub voli?'

Len memalingkan wajahnya kea rah rin. "Kau punya kontak Kiku?"

"Cuma punya alamat e-mailnya saja," jawab Rin.

Len mengalihkan pandangannya pada Rei. "Sama, aku cuma punya alamat e-mailnya."

—Apa hanya aku di kelas yang sangat ketinggalan informasi sampai-sampai aku hanya punya alamat Rin dan Rei?!

"Ah, minna, aku harus kembali ke ruang OSIS. Aku duluan, 'ya?! Jaa nee~" pamit Neru sebelum dia berlar I menuju koridor yang berlawanan dengan arah mereka pulang.

"Jaa."

Len berhenti melangkah dan menarik lengan seragam Rei dan Rin. "Kalian cari info sebanyak-banyaknya mengenai Kiku. Bisakan?"

Mereka berdua mengangguk.

"Aku akan ke TKP. Beritahu aku jika kalian menemukan informasi, oke?"

"Aye aye, captain!" jawab mereka lalu tertawa. Len tertawa. "Kalian cukup menikmatinya, 'ya?"

Mereka bertiga tertawa bersama kembali.

.

.

.

Sesampainya di tempat kejadian hilangnya Eiichi, dia melihat Kiku Juon sedang berdiri di dekat toilet umum. Sepertinya tengah menunggu seseorang.

Awalnya, dia sama sekali tak ada niat untuk menyapanya tapi Kiku justru menyapanya sambil berlari menghampirinya.

"Kousaragi-kun!" panggilnya sambil melambaikan tangannya.

Len balas melambai dengan kikuk. "Ah, Juon-san, Konbanwa."

"Sendirian saja? Mana Rin-chan?" tanyanya ramah.

"Rin masih di sekolah katanya ada keperluan ekskul."

"Ohh," Kiku mengangguk-angguk sambil memperbaiki tas sekolahnya yang terlihat sangat berat.

"Kau bawa apa sampai berat begitu?"

Kiku terlihat terkejut. "Ah, i-ini cu-cuma komik. Haha, iya, cuma komik. Aku baru saja dari manga café untuk menyewa komik. Ha-habis aku bosan di rumah sih, hehehe."

Len tahu jika Kiku berbohong. Tapi dia tak begitu peduli.

"Nee, Juon-san, apa kau sudah dengar jika ada penyerangan yang dilakukan Yuki Onna di sekitar sini?" Len mengganti topic pembicaraan.

Kiku terlihat sangat terkejut sampai-sampai dia terlonjak begitu. "Ti-tidak. La-lagipula, 'kan, Yuki Onna hanya menyerang laki-laki. Aku, 'kan, perempuan, Ko-Kousaragi-kun."

Len merasakan pucuk kepalanya terasa basah. Rupanya salju mulai turun.

"Ah, salju mulai turun? Mau ikut aku berteduh?"

"Ti-tidak. Aku harus menunggu seseorang disini. Kousaragi-kun duluan saja,"

"Baiklah, aku duluan, 'ya! Mata ashita~"

"Mata ashita!~"

Sambil berlari Len melihat tiang dekat sebuah pohon tempat dia dan Kiku bertemu, ada sebuah stopkontak yang nampak sudah seperti habis dipereteli.

Dari kejauhan, Len mengamati Kiku. Bukankah, taman itu sangat sepi? Toko-toko di depannya juga sudah tutup. Dia seorang disana di tengah salju yang turun agak.

Len menggeleng. Nggak dia nggak harus jadi hero untuk Kiku. Cukup untuk R—

Len menggeleng kembali sambil berlari menuju sebuah toko di minimarket di ujung jalan.

.

.

.

Len berdiri di depan sekolahnya, masih dengan gakuran dan mantelnya. Dia memayungi dirinya dengan payung plastic yang biasa di bawanya.

Len meniup nafasnya lewat mulut.

—Sabar, 15 menit lagi.

Sebelum ke tempat kejadian perkara, Len sudah memikirkan apa trik di balik kasus ini.

Yuki Onna sering muncul di saat salju sedang turun dengan agak lebat. Check.

Yuki Onna adalah wanita cantik yang sering muncul telanjang untuk menggoda korbannya.

Yuki Onna biasanya menyerang laki-laki. Check.

Jika korban penyerangan adalah tipe laki-laki yang tak bisa menahann nafsunya, maka berdasarkan artikel yang dia baca, Yuki Onna akan membunuhnya. Tapi dalam kasus ini, Eiichi masih dinyatakan hilang. Meskipun begitu Len agak tidak yakin jika Eiichi masih hidup.

Salju turun bertambah lebat. Sepatu kets milik Len sudah mulai basah. Kakinya terasa membeku.

"Yo, Len,"

Len mendongak dan melihat teman lamanya.

"Ohisashiburi! Masih ingat aku?"

Dia masih mengenakan seragam sekolah dengan syal biru yang melilit lehernya juga mantel musim dingin yang berwarna sama dengan warna rambut.

"Kaito-teme," ucap Len sambil menendang salju di hadapannya.

Kaito melompat untuk menghindar. "Sialan kau, shota!"

Kaito balas melempar salju pada Len.

Len membersihkan wajahnya dari salju.

"Kau bawa apaan?" tanya Len sambil membersihkan mantelnya dari salju.

"Ini? Ini proyektor mobile. Bahasa gaulnya In-focus." Jawabnya sambil menepuk-nepuk tasnya.

Len memperhatikan tas Kaito. Ukuran tasnya tak ada bedanya dengan tas miliknya.

—Apa mungkin?

Len menjentikkan jarinya.

"Kau kenapa, shota?"

'Kurasa aku tahu maksud kasus ini,' gumam Len.

Len mengirim sms untuk Rei dan Rin untuk segera datang ke taman dengan Hiraito.

"Aku duluan, 'ya. Jaa~"

Len melesat menuju taman. Merasa dikacangi, akhirnya Kaito ikut berlari di belakang Len tanpa diketahui.

.

.

.

Rin dan Rei berjalan di belakang Hiraito yang gerak-geriknya terlihat mencurigakan. Sesekali mereka bertukar pandang.

Sesampainya di taman, mereka melihat Len dengan sebuah infocus dan netbook berwarna merah.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan?" tanya Rei sambil berjalan mendekati Len namun dia sempat kehilangan keseimbangannya karena tersandung sesuatu.

Len tidak menjawab. Lalu beberapa detik kemudian, muncul wanita transparan tanpa busan di batang pohon.

"YU-YUKI ONNA?!" Rin dan Rei memekik kaget.

"Dasar lebay," Len menggeleng dramatis. "Itu, 'kan, dua dimensi."

Rin sudah bisa mengontrol dirinya kembali. Dia keluar dari mode OOC-nya.

"Dua dimensi? Maksudmu apa?" tanya Rin.

"Lihat ini," Len memperlihatkan layar netbook tersebut. "Ini karakter buatan."

Rin mendekatkan wajahnya dan melihat layar netbook tersebut.

Rin mengangguk-angguk paham. Rei ikut melihat ke layar netbook tersebut dan mengangguk. Mereka berdua rupanya langsung paham.

"Pegang ini, Rin," Len mengoper netbook tersebut dan mendekat ke arah Hiraito yang terlihat terkejut.

"Hiraito-senpai, mengakulah sekarang juga."

"A-apa yang kau katakan, hah?!" HIraito terlihat ketakutan.

"Mengakulah sekarang juga!" Len mendorong Hiraito sampai terjatuh. "Dimana kau sembunyikan Todoroki-senpai?!"

"Apa yang kau bicarakan?!"

"Kiku-san, keluarlah. Se-ka-rang!" suara Len mengancam.

Kiku muncul dari balik pohon. "Kousaragi-san, jika tujuanmu adalah untuk mempermalukanku di depan Rin-chan, aku pastikan hidupmu tidak akan aman." Kiku balik mengancam.

"Kiku-chan?" Rin berkata, tidak percaya. "Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Dia yang menyembunyikan Todoroki-senpai. Anak itu bersekongkol dengan Hiraito-senpai,"

Rin menatap Kiku tidak percaya. "Kenapa kau melakukan itu? Kiku-chan?"

Len menyeringai. Jika, Rin yang bertanya maka dia tidak harus repot-repot menjelaskan kronologi kasusnya kepada semua orang yang di sekitarnya.

"A-aku benci Eiichi-senpai! Di-dia mengecewakanku!" suara Kiku terdengar serak. "Dia menduakanku! Dia justru memacari satu gadis lagi di belakangku!"

"Lalu, apa hubungannya dengan Hiraito-senpai?" Rei giliran bertanya.

"Gadis yang dipacarinya adalah pacar Hiraito-senpai," tukas Len. "Benar, 'kan, senpai?"

Hiraito mendecih. "Ya, kau benar."

"Kiku tidak menyalahkan pacar Hiraito-senpai karena dia sendiri tahu kalau Todoroki-senpai sendiri adalah seorang playboy," Len memulai penjelasan kasus ini. "Hiraito-senpai sendiri tidak rela diduakan oleh pacarnya sendiri. Apalagi yang orang ketiga tersebut adalah Todoroki-senpai sendiri. Kiku dan Hiraito-senpai bekerja sama untuk member pelajaran pada Todoroki-senpai. Berhubung sekarang musim dingin dan akhir-akhir ini sering turun salju, maka mereka merancang kasus Yuki Onna.

"Hiraito-senpai sudah mendalami ilmugrafis atau apalah itu dan dia bisa membuat gambar Yuki Onna ini dengan sepurna. Percobaan pertamanya dilakukan di taman dekat perumahanku. Setelah dia yakin bahwa Yuki Onna-nya cukup untuk menakut-nakuti orang-orang awam, dia mulai melancarkan aksinya bersama Kiku.

"Kiku sendiri cukup ahli di pelajaran elektonika dan dia cukup pandai untuk mencuri-curi sumber daya listrik. Liaht bagaimana rapinya dia membongkar tiang lampu disana dan menyambungkannya dengan infocus itu.

"Sehabis pertandingan kemarin, Hiraito-senpai menjalankan aksinya dengan mengajak Todoroki-senpai pulang bersama. Berhubung Todoroki-senpai tidak tahu rumah Hiraito-senpai yang sebenarnya sangat jauh dari tempat ini, Todoroki-senpai nurut-nurut saja tanpa ada rasa curiga sedikit pun. Dia mengajaknya berbicara, mentraktirnya kesana-sini sambil menunggu salju turun. Ketika salju turun dan mulai turun dengan deras, Hiraito-senpai mulai mengajaknya pulang dan sengaja meninggalkan Todoroki-senpai di sini dengan alibi ingin ke toilet," jelas Len panjang lebar. Dia menarik napasnya untuk menstabilkan emosinya.

Len menunjuk toilet umum yang tak jauh dari mereka.

"Hiraito-senpai pergi ke toilet dan memanggil Kiku untuk menjalankan rencan. Aku tanya pada kalian sekarang, apa kalian menyadari keberadaan Kiku sebelum aku memanggilnya?"

Rin dan Rei menggeleng.

"Pohon itu cukup untuk menyembunyikan Kiku—"

"Tunggu dulu, Len," Rin memotong penjelasan Len. "Darimana hologram itu muncul seandainya Kiku bersembunyi di sana?"

"Rin taruh infokusnya di tanah," Len berkata dan Rin segera melaksanakannya.

Rin menaruh infocus tersebut dan melihat gambar transparan wanita itu. Wanita itu jadi mengecil.

Len menggeser infocus tersebut ke bawah kursi taman dari mengatur lensanya. "Jika begini, maka wanitanya akan terlihat jelas, 'kan?"

Len menyingkirkan beberapa gundukan salju dan menunjukkan deretan paku-paku yang dibengokkan membentuk jalan sampai ke menuju pohon tempat Kiku barusan bersembunyi.

"Ohh, jadi itu sebabnya aku barusan tersandung!" ucap Rei sambil meninju pelan tangannya sendiri.

"Todoroki-senpai terlalu terpana dengan wanita telanjang dua dimensi itu sampai-sampai dia tidak memedulikan hujan salju dan tidak menyadari keberadaan Hiraito-senpai. Hiraito-senpai datang dan memukul tengkuk Todoroki-senpai lalu menyembunyikannya. Benar, 'kan, senpai?"

Hiraito hanya diam. Perlahan, senyumnya mengembang lalu berubah menjadi seringai. Dia bertepuk tangan dramatis. "Fantastis, Kousaragi! Padahal aku sudah bekerja sama dengan professional tapi kau bisa memecahkan semua ini semudah kau membalikkan telapak tangan!"

Entah memuji Len atau mengasihani dirinya sendiri, Hiraito berucap dengan nada yang tak bisa diartikan.

"Trikmu murahan. Aku yakin anak SD saja bisa memcahkan kasus seperti ini. Tidak sulit bagiku untuk memecahkannya. Ini tidak sebanding dengan apa yang dilakukan Dell-sensei pada Rin," Len mengeluarkan ponselnya. Dia menekan beberapa digit angka lalu mendekatkan ponselnya ke dekat telinganya. "BaKaito, keluar dari toilet sekarang. Kau pasti ada di sana dan mengintipiku yang sedang menyelesaikan kasus, 'kan?"

Beberapa menit kemudian, BaKaito, maksudnya, Kaito muncul dengan cengiran lima jari dan garukan kepala salah tingkah.

"Yare, yare, aku bisa ketahuan. Yah, detekti mana bisa dilawan."

"BaKaito, tangkap makhluk itu. Dia sudah melakukan penculikan dan pengrusakan fasilitas umum kota," perintah Len.

"Ha? Kenapa aku yang ditangkap atas pengrusakan fasilitas? Dia, 'kan, yang mencuri dan membongkar listrik! Bukan aku!"

"Dia masih di bawah umur. Dia juga akan disidang, mungkin." Len menjawab enteng.

Kaito berjalan mendekati Hairaito. "Saya Shion Kaito dari Kanto Detective Bureau. Anda harus saya tangkap atas pengrusakan fasilitas umum,"

Kaito mencari selotip besar dalam tasnya dan melakban tangan Hairaito dengan benda itu.

"Kenapa tanganku dilakban?!"

"Sebenarnya aku belum punya hak untuk menangkapa pelaku kejahatan jadi aku tak bawa borgol kemana-mana. Tunggu sebentar, 10 menit lagi, armada biro akan datang dan mengadilimu."

Hairaito menghela napas. Dia kalah telak.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, Len pergi ke sekolah seperti biasa dan duduk di bangkunya seperti biasa sampai Rei datang lalu Rin muncul di tengah-tengah mereka.

"Jadi, dimana todoroki-senpai ditemukan?" tanya Len sambil melepas pin earphone dari telinganya.

"Ah, Todoroki-senpai ditemukan tak jauh dari lokasi kejadian. Dia dibius. Harusnya dia sudah sadar saat kita semua ada di TKP, tapi karena dia kena hipotermia dan yah, apa boleh buat, akhirnya dia terpaksa dilarikan ke rumah sakit. Dia akan kembali sampai kondisinya benar-benar pulih.

Len mengehela napas lega. "Baguslah."

"Hei, Len, apa hubungan dengan Kaito setelah kejadian tentang penculikanku itu?" tanya Rin.

"Cuma teman, kok. Yah, rival sih. Habis dia pernah lompat kelas dan dia jadi pekerja tetap di sebuah biro keamanan nasional. Orang bodoh itu cukup membuatku iri, sebenarnya."

Rin tertawa kecil dan Rei tidak peduli karena dia sibuk menyalin PR kimianya yang lupa dikerjakannya kemarin.

"Len," Akita Neru berdiri di depan pintu kelasnya. "Pulang sekolah. Di ruang OSIS. Ah, Kagamine-chan dan Kagene-kun harus ikut. Kutunggu, yaa~"

Neru menutup kembali pintu kelasnya.

"Sepertinya ada kasus lagi, nih." Ucap Rin sambil meregangkan tangannya.

"Yah, meskipun aku nggak begitu penting dalam penyelidikan tapi aku cukup menikmatinya, kok." Rei berucap tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku tulisnya.

"Mendokusai naa~ Padahal aku ingin belajar untuk persiapan ujian." Ucap Len sambil menguap.

Rin menyentil kening Len. "Belajar? Kau yakin, kau akan belajar untuk persiapan ujian?"

Len nyengir. "Aku, 'kan, hanya ingin terdengar sebagai anak rajin, Rin."

Defoko datang. "Hari ini Kiku nggak masuk. Ada yang tau penyebabnya. Tadi pagi dia mengirimiku sebuah e-mail, katanya, dia nggak bisa sekolah. Aku tanya kenapa dia nggak bisa sekolah, dia nggak menjawab. Apa di antara kalian bertiga ada yang tahu alasannya?"

Mereka bertiga gantian bertatapan. "Nggak, kami nggak tahu." Jawab ketiganya berbarengan.

Defoko pergi ke meja lain dan bertanya.

Mereka bertiga tertawa kecil.

"Hei, Len, bagaimana dengan kasus tentang ibumu itu?"

"Entahlah, aku sudah nggak berpikiran ke sana. Yang jelas, ibuku sudah mempersiapkan masa depanku sejak dulu dan sekarang Tou-san ditahan untuk menebus dosanya. Kurasa aku nggak perlu memecahkan sesuatu yang rasanya dipecahkan. Karena nggak selamanya memecahkan kasus itu akan menghasilkan sesuatu yang baik."

Kousaragi Len, pagi-pagi, memberi siraman rohani pada dua temannya.

"APA-APAAN KALIAN MENATAPKU SEPERTI ITU?!" protes Len.

Rei dan Rin tertawa.

"Berisik! Kalian menganggu!" ucap Len. Beberapa detik kemudian, dia tertawa bersama Rei dan Rin.

.

.

.

"Len, maksudku, kalian bertiga, dipanggil kepala sekolah."

.

.

.

"Jadi, penyelesaian kasus ini—"

.

.

.

"LEN, RIN, REI, KALIAN BERTIGA DICARIIN AKITA-SENPAI!"

.

.

.

"_Good job_, kalian bertiga. Lagi-lagi kalian memecahkan kasus ini dengan sempurna!"

.

.

Akhirnya mereka bertiga, setelah lulus, memasukkan diri mereka ke dunia penegakkan hukum di akademi kepolisian yang sama.

.

"Tou-san, aku tahu kau tahu sesuatu tentang kematian Kaa-san. Berhenti menutup-nutupi. Sebentar lagi kau akan ditembak mati, 'kan? Dengar, apa aku tidak cukup dewasa untuk mengetahui rahasia itu? Asal Tou-san tahu saja, aku jadi regu penembak untuk eksekusi Tou-san. Aku harap bukan senjataku yang berisi untuk membunuh Tou-san."

.

"Inspektur Kousaragi, Anda diminta untuk menghadap Komandan. Ada kasus aneh berbau spiritual lagi, katanya."

"Aku akan ke sana."

.

.

.

Dan pemecahan kasus Len dengan trik yang memanfaatkan urban legend belum berhenti sampai disini.

.

.

.

**OWARI**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**BIG THANKS TO :**

**CHAPTER 1 :**

**REICHAN HIYUKEITASHI, KUROTORI REI, NEKO-NEKO KAWAII, YUU, OJOU-CHAN**

**CHAPTER 2 :**

**KAGAMINE 02 STORY, KUROTORI REI, , ALICE DREAMLAND, CAKEDOS**

**CHAPTER 3 :**

**KUROTORI REI, TASYAMARVELL, GAJEAUTHORFNS, NEKO-NEKO KAWAII, ALICE DREAMLAND, COLORFULCOMEDIAN, MIKAN CHANX3, FURIKA HIMAYUKI, CAKEDOS**

**CHAPTER 4 :**

**KAGEAMINE 02 STORY, KUROTORI REI, INO-SENSEI, NEKO-NEKO KAWAII, CAKEDOS,**

**CHAPTER 5 :**

**FURIKA HIMAYUKI, GO MINAMI ASUKA BI, CAKEDOS, KUROTORI REI, SHIROTA SAKUYA**

**CHAPTER 6 :**

**KUROTORI REI, PURPLEYUMI, GO MINAMI ASUKA BI, GUEST, CELESTYAREGALYANA**

**CHAPTER 7 : **

**GO MINAMI ASUKA BI, KUROTORI REI, SHIROHANE VIREN, MIZUHASHI MISHA, CELESTYAREGALYANA, AME HIKARI KAGAMINE**

**CHAPTER 8 :**

**SHIROHANE VIREN, KAGAMINE 02 STORY, KUROTORI REI**

**CHAPTER 9 :**

** , SHIROHANE VIREN, LELOUCHY**

**Well, meskipun kalian datang dan pergi untuk mereview tapi aku sangat berterima kasih pada kalian semua yang sudah member review dan semangat, pada kalian yang sudah memasukkan fanfic ini ke dalam favorite kalian, yang sudah mengikuti cerita ini dari awal, yang sudah menjadikan saya sebagai author favorite kalian dan memfollow saya.**

**Saya tahu, fanfic ini masih banyak ke kekurangan dan berakhir dengan gaje :v**

**Makasih juga buat silent reader. Yah, makasih sudah membuat view list-nya sampe beribu-ribu begitu meskipun kalian gk review. Yah, fanfic ini mah apa atuh :v**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**PLEASE REVIEW FOR THIS LAST CHAPTER !~**

**AKU BERHARAP REVIEWNYA LEWAT DARI 50~ #PLAK**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Shintaro Arisa. Out~**


End file.
